


Mon cœur est noir (CP:玛利亚x白色教会医生)

by Bacteria_C



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, S&M, Twins
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-06-23 10:10:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 93,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15604026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacteria_C/pseuds/Bacteria_C
Summary: I also post my artworks related to Bloodborne and this novel on my twitter.I'm so glad that I have even one more English-speaking reader, so I'm working on translating this work into English. While I may start from some important chapters then go back to other chapters. Meanwhile, updating new chapters in Chinese is in first priority. Please be patient :)过敏原请参照Additional Tags.为了照顾一些没玩过血源诅咒的小伙伴我加了个背景描述部分，虽然涉嫌严重脑补但仍有血源诅咒剧透，不想被剧透或误导的朋友请慎重点开。（说白了这篇就是我Y出来的一对CP只是觉得带感而已，同人文千万别当真跪求不要跟我讨论这文里的剧情bug。）一边说既然是我造出来的CP应该没啥人感兴趣所以我大概没激情接着写下去，一边激情地把短篇往长篇扯，我也是服了自己。【背景描述】：玛利亚小姐（Lady Maria），老猎人DLC里星辰钟塔的玛利亚小姐，大师姐，女猎人，万人迷，玛丽苏，不多介绍了。本文设定人美心善的禁欲主义者，但其实藏着严重的S倾向。莲恩（Lynn），老猎人DLC里手术祭坛前祷告的教会白衣女医生，用黑天之眼和杖鞭血很薄的那个。本来没名字但是没名字我没法写，我给起了一个。病娇抖M设定。背景设定有大量脑补成分，于渔村通道打开之前，莲恩正在奉命辅助卡里尔的符文研究以及进行病人改造，玛利亚被格曼借给了治愈教会劳伦斯主教，准备入侵渔村。玛利亚和治愈教会修女艾德琳关系甚好，但莲恩对艾德琳做了改造，用以激怒玛利亚与她进行“交易”。





	1. 【前篇】

**Author's Note:**

> 雷点：黑暗系，玛丽苏，有血腥暴力描写，非处女，双胞胎姐妹，SM有，H有，B级文

戴着皮质手套的手轻轻抚过女子随着呼吸起伏的背部，白皙的皮肤上布满了深深浅浅的新旧伤痕。

女猎人将皮鞭折起来握在手中，绕到伏在床上的女子跟前蹲下，用鞭子握柄轻拍她的脸。

女子吃力地抬起头，一双泪雾朦胧的灰眸我见犹怜。

“真美啊……”女猎人的鞭柄搭在她的下颌上轻轻抬起，声线像是在说情话一般温柔，“只可惜了这副漂亮的躯壳，拿来藏你的蛇蝎心肠。”

汗水顺着额角流下，淡褐色的发丝凌乱地披散在肩上床头，女子勾起唇角浅笑：“是了是了……是我不及玛利亚小姐您，温柔而优雅……除了我以外又有谁知道您藏着一颗暴虐的心呢？”

看到那双翡翠般的绿眸温度骤降，她的双颊渐渐浮起薄红。

 

“穿上衣服。”女猎人将皮鞭丢在床头，下了逐客令，女子艰难地撑起身子，披上白色的衣袍。

待女子整理好衣衫，女猎人仍坐在床沿。与那些平常戴着礼帽拿着手杖而在猎杀时丧心病狂的猎人完全不同，玛利亚的优雅仿佛是与生俱来的。白衣女子直勾勾地盯着女猎人，一头银发松散地束在脑后，就连翘腿坐着的背影都令人无法移开目光。

似乎察觉到身后炽热的目光，玛利亚缓缓偏过头，冷然对上了女子汹涌着复杂情绪的双眸。

白衣女子侧身坐着，单手撑在床上，另一只手搭在大腿上，坦然地与她对视着……

 

“莲恩医生，你还有别的事吗？”玛利亚微微蹙起纤细的眉。

医生摇了摇头，她的身子又向前倾了倾，拉近了两人之间的距离……

玛利亚的表情仍没有一丝波动，嘴唇紧抿，也不想和她继续对话。

“玛利亚小姐，您才是生得一副漂亮的躯壳呢。”说完，莲恩起身缓步走出了女猎人的房间。

 

待听到锁簧咔哒的响声，玛利亚才脱下猎人三角帽躺在了床上……

耳边萦绕着那女人急促的喘息与强忍疼痛的呻吟……她闭上双眼，仍能看到被汗水打湿的淡褐色长发铺在瘦削的肩上，一道道血痕在光洁的象牙白色皮肤上蔓延。

她不知道，这一切为何开始，又该如何结束……她和那个教会医生这畸形的关系。

 

=====================

 

“请进。”玛利亚将爱刀“落叶”入鞘竖在墙角，自己则脱下了披风挂回衣架。

她知道是谁来了，每周这时候她和莲恩医生都会约在她的房间。

白衣女子进屋后顺手反锁了门，款款走到女猎人身边。

“今天也要麻烦您了。”她唇角挂着淡淡的微笑。

翡翠绿的眼眸在帽檐的阴影下显得更加明亮，每一次见面，女猎人都会仔细打量教会第一美人这张脸——眉眼生得精致，灰眸却雾蒙蒙的，衬得她气质阴沉，好在樱色的薄唇赋予了整张脸些许生气。玛利亚的目光最终停留在了女子左侧唇角上方一颗小小的美人痣……

 

发现对方也在不慌不忙地欣赏着她，玛利亚蹙起了细眉，冷声命令：“脱掉上衣。”

莲恩颔首背过身去，素手绕到肩后将披肩褪下，解开辫子任淡褐色的长发披散，纤纤十指缓缓解着束腰的绑带……

这样的场景，她们大概已经重复了十几次，可银发女子每一次都会目不转睛地看着对方完成……这件事令她困惑至今。

 

女医生赤着上身背对着女猎人，羞赧地将手臂横在胸前，侧首用余光瞟着对方。

玛利亚走到她身旁，低声问她在等什么，莲恩摇了摇头，乖乖伏在床上。

女猎人从腰间抽出皮鞭，振臂抖开鞭身发出一声巨响，床上的柔弱女子肩头一颤……碧眸随之轻颤，玛利亚愈发无法忽视心底腾升的矛盾情绪。

是的，就连最凶暴的野兽也无法激起玛利亚心底的一丝波澜，只有莲恩……只有眼前这个女人，带给她恨，带给她怒，从她心底挖出多少连她自己都难以置信的阴暗——

「一边猎杀病人，一边照顾病人，伪善的猎人。」

「其实你很享受杀戮与暴力，沉溺于特殊血液带来的强大力量，仍要故作清高。」

「你和艾德琳关系走得那么近，真的只是因为你同情她吗？」

「艾德琳的血，你也一定想尝尝吧……」

「没错，是我，是我亲手给她做的手术哦。我是为了成全她啊，哈哈哈哈……她不想当废物，有错吗？」

「玛利亚小姐这么可怕的表情，真少见啊……你是想杀了我吗？不如我们做个交易，如何？」

 

皮鞭用力抽在莲恩细嫩的皮肤上，留下一道道触目惊心的血痕，女子用尽意志控制着喉腔，仍难耐痛苦呻吟出声，女猎人抿紧了唇没有丝毫怜悯地再度振臂……

玛利亚仿佛听到内心的猛兽在咆哮，催促着她，怂恿她更加用力地对这名“恶毒的教会医生”施虐……

她用力挥击着，带着就连最炽热的猎杀中命悬一线之时都没有出现过的激烈情绪，直到她翠绿的眸被一道殷红的光刺痛。

鞭子险些脱手，女猎人深呼吸着，稳住了右手将皮鞭卷起收进了腰间。混乱炽烈的脑海终于渐渐恢复清明，她听到伏在床上的女子正在低声啜泣。

 

女猎人怔然看着女子背上那道猩红的伤。光洁的皮肤被鞭子撕裂，新鲜的伤口如绽开的花，仍在渗血。

想道歉，可脑海中另一个声音冷冷地说，罪有应得。

 

房间里顿时静了下来，仅剩莲恩隐忍的低泣声，若有所无。

半晌，玛利亚默默起身，脱下手套去拿毛巾。

鲜血沾上白色的毛巾迅速晕开，女猎人小心翼翼地擦拭着伤口。

“玛利亚小姐，不要停下来……”女子纤细骨感的手颤抖着抓皱了床单，央求着正在给她处理伤口的女猎人，“求你……”

“我允许你说话了吗？”玛利亚沉声喝止了她，起身端来水盆帮她清洗伤口。

 

毛巾丢进水盆，澄澈的水顷刻被染成淡红。感觉血已经差不多止住，玛利亚去拿了些外伤药膏递到莲恩眼前：“能这么用吗，医生？”

此刻的莲恩露出了一反常态的怯懦，只是轻轻点头。

纤长的手指沾了些药膏，直接涂抹在伤口上。女子背部传来比鞭笞更甚的剧痛，她失控地呻吟出声，肩背因过度疼痛的刺激紧张痉挛着，失去皮肤保护的敏感神经感受着玛利亚的指尖，莲恩曼妙的胴体忽然间剧烈地颤抖了起来……

玛利亚停下动作收起了药膏：“还是算了。你没什么疼痛耐受。”

女医生伏在床上急促地喘息着，没有搭话……

“起来。”猎人命令道。

莲恩闻言费尽了力气撑起了身子，淡褐色的长发掩住了她姣好的侧颜，玛利亚挑了挑冷漠的眉眼，用鞭柄撩开了她颊边的发丝……

 

莲恩唇无血色，柔美的眼角挂着几滴残泪，想来剧烈的疼痛已经耗尽了她纤弱身体的所有气力……然而同时，肌肤雪白的她此刻面色潮红，微微张着弧度略微凄婉的唇，正竭尽全力平复着凌乱的呼吸。

 

玛利亚哑然失笑，却也懒于评价。

女猎人从抽屉里拿了些绷带纱布，在纱布上涂抹了一些伤药敷在女子背上的伤口上，绷带绕过莲恩丰腴的胸部，玛利亚亦目不斜视。待处理完新伤，她从床头拿起女医生的白袍丢给对方：“以后不要再来找我了。”

 

莲恩医生穿好上衣，小心翼翼地挪到了玛利亚身旁，她想去触碰玛利亚白皙的手，却在与玛利亚那双冷漠的碧眸相接的瞬间犹豫着收了回来。

“没有你的帮助，我该怎么办呢？”女医生像是在询问对方，更像是在自言自语……

女猎人有些不耐烦地蹙了蹙眉：“如果你是指照顾你这些奇怪的性癖，我没有义务帮你。”

医生垂着头，自嘲地轻笑。

“我不喜欢你这样笑。”玛利亚似乎有些疲惫，她侧身靠在床头，碧绿的眼眸失焦望着前方。

 

“我想再来见玛利亚小姐。”莲恩侧过身望着她，似乎是鼓起了勇气才开口。

玛利亚侧目，冷绿色的眼瞳停在锐利的眼尾：“我和你没什么见面的必要了吧。”

“玛利亚小姐是不再享受这种情绪的宣泄了吗？”女医生不依不饶地追问，见猎人不答，她又接着说，“我们分明可以相互解决很多无法解决的欲望……”

“是的，我并不享受伤害别人。”玛利亚干脆靠在床头，将双腿交叠架回床上，双手十指交握搁在腹部。三角帽檐在她的眼窝打下一重阴影，碧眸显得更加森寒。

莲恩用余光瞟了一眼身旁那双修长的腿，双手撑着床沿，身体稍稍前倾笑着说：“我以为玛利亚小姐更享受放纵自己施虐的心啊。”

女猎人终于动怒了，倾身逼近莲恩，用警告的语气沉声道：“你脆弱得像个陶瓷杯子，我若真的放纵起来，就不只是今晚这一道皮开肉绽的伤而已了。”

医生似乎很满意这样的距离，她能清楚地欣赏对方长而卷翘的睫毛……莲恩贪心地又靠近了一些，额头抵着三角帽檐低声劝诱她：“我不在乎你把我砸碎，敢问你能再找到一个让你放肆伤害的玩物吗？”

“玩物？”玛利亚压着怒气哂笑一声，“你就这么享受被人轻贱地对待吗？”

 

“被你。”

莲恩雾蒙蒙的灰眸藏着莫名的引力，令女猎人失神了片刻……

 

“……恨一个人是一件无比辛苦的事。”猎人后撤拉开两人的距离靠回床头。

“恨只是催化剂而已……”女医生目不转睛地纠缠着她的视线，“总有一天你不需要恨我，也能给予我想要的疼痛。”

“你真自私。”玛利亚评价道。

“啊，是了。”莲恩抬头望着屋顶上腐朽的木梁，“所以下周我还会再来找你。”

“死缠烂打的女人。”女猎人厌恶地别开脸，“我现在不想看到你。”

 

莲恩扶着白袍下摆起身，向女猎人行了一个教会鞠躬礼之后离开了她的房间。

 

=====================

 

女猎人小心揭开了血迹斑斑的纱布，不动声色地从抽屉拿出新的纱布给她换药。

“你是医生，不知道一个星期不换药的后果吗？”她一边处理着伤口，一边给她缠上绷带。

“我不想让别人知道。”莲恩的唇角勾起一丝陶醉的微笑，“这是我们两人的秘密。”

玛利亚闻言微微皱了皱眉头。

 

“穿上衣服，回去。”

女猎人给莲恩披上了白袍，对方似乎有些不满地偏过头看着她。

“你背上伤没好，我无从下手。”玛利亚难得多解释了一句。

灰眸凝视着玛利亚略显清瘦的出尘面庞，半晌才开口：“玛利亚小姐今天心情很好呢。”

女猎人的眉梢颤了一下，像是听到了什么天方夜谭。

莲恩摇了摇头：“今天的玛利亚小姐似乎给了我承受不起的温柔。”

“不，我只是累了。”猎人移开了目光，摘下帽子扔到一旁，“我厌倦了我们这种关系。”

女医生朝她倾了倾身，将手撑在她的腰侧，唇边带着意味不明的笑容问：“玛利亚小姐希望和我是什么样的关系呢？”

女猎人没有回答，只是看着她，眼神带着一点点温度。

“医生和病人？不对，你很清楚我怎么治疗病人。猎人与猎物？我想你对我并没有那么大兴趣……”她们之间的距离在一点点缩近，玛利亚甚至可以感受到莲恩轻浅的呼吸。

“……我只知道自己需要痛才能生存。”蝶翼般的睫毛缓缓翕动，半遮半掩神秘的灰眸，“真想知道玛利亚小姐的偏好啊。”

“你已经知道了。只是我比你多一些克制。”银发女子从容地与她魅惑的双眼对视着。

莲恩微微歪了一下头：“因为是玛利亚小姐，就忍不住会变得贪心。”

女猎人的心跳乱了一拍，但从平淡的神情来看，几乎无法察觉。

“如果想要释放你的欲望，就不可能不造成伤害……”医生垂眸低语，“无可辩驳吧，只有我……只有我才能享受你的欲望。”

“看来你是无论如何都不肯罢休了。”玛利亚闭上双眼向后靠在床头，拉开了两人之间过于暧昧的距离。

莲恩轻声哼笑着：“想必玛利亚小姐已经厌倦了这个游戏，我们玩些别的……好吗？”

见银发女子仍无动于衷，女医生站起身柔声对靠坐在床上的女猎人说：“玛利亚小姐……请等一下我，我去取些东西。”

玛利亚没有睁开眼，无所谓地回了一句“随你”。

 

待莲恩走后，银发女子才睁开眼。翡翠般耀眼的眸子被苍白的眼睑半掩着，她张开双唇无声地叹息，不知为谁。

 

=====================

 

女猎人用戴着皮质猎人手套的双手把玩着白袍医生带来的奇怪道具——那是个类似鞭子的物件，木柄一端穿过数根麻绳，每根麻绳上都打着绳结。

玛利亚坐在床沿，抬头问坐在她对面椅子上的莲恩医生：“用这玩意和用鞭子有区别吗？”

“疼痛感不会像鞭子那么锐利。但你用起来手感不会差……”医生唇角带着的微笑总有些瘆人。

玛利亚没有理会她意味不明的言语，把绳鞭搁在一边，从莲恩抱来的几本厚重的书本里随手抽了一本放在膝盖上优雅地翻看了起来。书里是一些基础的医学知识，以莲恩的水准，这种书大概并不是拿来看的，她想。

“玛利亚小姐……我不想耽误你太久时间。”莲恩虽然嘴上这么说，目光仍不慌不忙地在银发女猎人身上逡巡。

玛利亚勾起唇角露出一抹讽刺的微笑，将书阖上递还给医生：“倒不如说是你急着等我满足你。”

莲恩也不否认，起身将书叠放在了椅子上，低头凝视着玛利亚被勾起些兴味的碧眸：“可能还需要借用一下这个……”

医生微微躬身，纤纤玉指勾着玛利亚腰间的皮带，轻轻拉拽了一下。

 

女猎人蓦地站起身，娇小的女医生条件反射向后撤了一步，目光正好自下而上打量一番玛利亚颀长的身材。

猎人没有多言，凌厉的绿眸拉扯着莲恩的视线，利落地解下了腰带丢在床上。出乎女医生意料地，她接着褪下猎人外套和马甲，扯掉了白色的领巾，只穿着一件单薄的白色衬衫和长靴马裤……

但玛利亚没有褪下手套，而是直接拿起了绳鞭，垂眸看着只比她肩膀稍高的娇小女子：“我不会碰你，不必等我给你脱衣服。”

莲恩浅笑着摇了摇头，她把椅子挪到床边，将书摞在椅子上，上身伏在床上，书本的位置刚好垫高了她的腰臀……女子侧过脸撑颐望着银发女猎人，暗示着对方：“我说过……手感不会差的。”

 

玛利亚握紧了拳，表情像是在强忍怒火……半晌，她扶了扶太阳穴，仰面冷嘲一声，迅速从床上抄起皮带将莲恩的腰绑在了椅子上。

她的动作不怎么温柔，甚至有些粗暴。皮带被收得很紧，莲恩吃痛地低吟了一声，接着双腿传来不寻常的凉意……

腰部被禁锢住的莲恩只能勉强偏过头去看身后，却对上了近在咫尺的森冷碧眸……玛利亚动作轻缓地凑到莲恩的耳边，压抑愤怒的语气却意外趋近于温柔：“不知廉耻。”

莲恩柔软的身体僵住了，但转瞬就毫不示弱地沉声一笑还击道：“没想到玛利亚小姐会食言帮我脱裙子呢。”

“是啊。我见惯了被杀戮与力量惯坏了的猎人。莲恩医生，我忽然对你有些兴趣了。让我们来看看……你会如何被欲望吞噬……”说完，玛利亚直起身，抬手将绳鞭提到莲恩腰臀附近。

绳结扫过女子丰腴的臀部，垂在股间摇晃，若有若无地摩擦着她线条优美的大腿内侧令她不住轻颤。

紧接着，几股疼痛顷刻间袭来……几秒后，柔嫩的臀部才感受到绳结擦过带来的热辣而粗糙的触感……精神一刻也无法集中，现实的痛觉不断撕扯着莲恩对身后女猎人的幻想。那个人如同一只雌豹，优雅而危险，却美得令人移不开目光。

 

莲恩热爱疼痛，因为疼痛能用以麻醉人性与善良，用以洗涤愧疚与罪恶。疼痛能支撑她继续活在这绝望而疯狂的末世……

柔媚的眼尾挂着生理性的残泪，渐渐地，女医生的身体已经被痛觉麻痹了……但她的意识却变得极为清晰，她颤抖着张开唇，拼命抽出呼吸的间隙呼喊着那个赐予她解药的人的名字——

“玛利亚……玛利亚……”

 

莲恩忽然开始啜泣，锁住人类正常情绪的封印被打开，泪水与悲鸣从脆弱的躯壳中涌出。

银发女子的动作轻了下来，眉梢冷漠的弧度忽然融化了些许……

她将绳鞭别到身后，像是例行公事一样轻抚着娇小女子布满擦伤的臀部。白皙的皮肤变得绯红，原本那般光滑柔嫩此刻看起来却尽是凹凸不平的肿起。玛利亚的目光有意无意瞥见了莲恩的股间……没有褪下的亵裤此刻已经可以看到一片渍湿。

女猎人移开了目光，一种自己无法解释的欲望却愈发失控……她鬼使神差地脱下了手套，裸着手轻轻抚上了莲恩此刻极端敏感的丰臀。

“啊…！”莲恩攥紧了床单呻吟着，哭腔里盈满了矛盾的感情——渴望与满足。

纤细修长的食指滑过女子的大腿内侧，那一片肌肤的触感依旧柔滑，还未遭凌虐……玛利亚用指腹迷恋地摩挲着那一处，却在靠近私处时醍醐灌顶般惊醒，抽回了手。

 

玛利亚默不作声地解开了绑在椅子上的皮带扣，扶起莲恩已经脱力的腰将她托回床上。

莲恩躺在床上，丰腴的胸部随着呼吸剧烈起伏着，迷离的灰眸失焦地望着木质房梁。

女猎人从背后抽出绳鞭放在椅子上，自己则坐在床沿侧身望着仍意识迷蒙的女医生。

稍稍缓过神的莲恩缓缓翻了个身，灰眸转到柔媚的眼尾望着坐在身旁的美人，微微勾起唇角。

玛利亚极少在莲恩的脸上看到像此刻这样正常的微笑。教会医生的侧脸极美，高挺的鼻梁，面颊温润如玉，颌骨轮廓清晰却不锐利，尤其是当下的角度可以看到那颗左侧唇角的美人痣。

“为什么笑？”女猎人低声问她。

莲恩没有收回笑容，只是稍稍把勉强遮住丰臀的裙摆往下拉了拉，岔开了话题：“今晚可以留宿在玛利亚小姐这里吗？”

莲恩发誓，这一次她在玛利亚那双素来坚定的眼眸中看到了极为明显的动摇……

大概过了十几秒，女猎人才终于开口拒绝了她：“……带上你的东西回去。”

女医生别开了眼，轻叹了一声撑起身子，将搭在左肩有些散乱的辫子撩到背后站起身捧起了厚重的医书。玛利亚也起身，戴回了皮质手套将绳鞭别在了身后。

莲恩听到身后很近的跫音，侧首说：“帮我把那个东西放在书上就行了。”

女猎人从衣架上抄起披风直接罩在白衬衫上，提起爱刀“落叶”走到医生跟前给她打开了门，低头轻声说：“晚了。我送你回去。”

再一次，莲恩的唇角浮现出发自内心幸福的微笑……玛利亚将目光从她柔美的侧颜挣脱开来，跟在她身后一同走下楼。

 

夜风有点凉，戴着兜帽捧着书的莲恩像极了一名虔诚的修女，而衣着单薄的玛利亚则抱臂夹着长刀护在她身侧。

她们一路无话，直到玛利亚将莲恩送到了手术祭坛门口。

“我想我不会再来打扰玛利亚小姐了。”兜帽的阴影掩着娇小医生的眼眸，她的语气似乎带点歉意，若有若无。

“嗯。”女猎人应了一声，抽出绳鞭，帮她缠好别在腰后。这样的结果再好不过了，玛利亚想。

莲恩转过身，刚踏上阶梯的那一刻忽然想起了什么似地回眸抬首望着玛利亚，终于，玛利亚看到了女医生的双眼，这是她第一次在这双极具诱惑的神秘灰眸中捕捉到清晰的情感，真挚的善意——

“……谢谢你，一直这么照顾我的任性。”

 

此刻，银发猎人的心情极为复杂。玛利亚不知道那些混杂在心底理不清的感觉究竟是什么，更无法相信自己在这名教会刽子手的眼中看到善意。她轻咽了一下，依旧缄默。

 

“玛利亚小姐……真是个温柔的人啊。”

说完，莲恩转身踏上了通往治愈教会手术祭坛的阶梯。

 

月光洒在教堂的窗沿隐约可以看出外围富丽堂皇的装潢，宏伟的阶梯衬得白袍医生的身形更加娇小。

莲恩在门口摇了摇铃，门轴发出吱呀巨响，厚重的门扇缓缓被打开，留出一条恰巧能通过一人的缝隙。

 

玛利亚目送着恶魔回到深渊……

如同向一只贪婪的巨兽献祭。


	2. 【中篇】

白衣女医生从一楼病房走出来，兜帽的遮挡显得她的眼窝更深。

路过的黑衣修女都对她毕恭毕敬地行礼，而她则只是与她们对视一下，并无回礼的意思。就是这个对视也让修女们惊讶了许久，因为在她们的记忆里，莲恩医生从来没有正眼瞧过她们。

治愈教会第一医生莲恩，出身拜伦维斯同时精通医学和药学的天才。纵然外表光鲜，她在教会里的风评极差，恃才傲物，甚至连主教劳伦斯都不放在眼里。

但莲恩最令人毛骨悚然的一点和其他白衣教会医生一样，就是研究手段极其毒辣。最出名的就是她改造血圣女艾德琳的事，这件事之后所有教会修女无不对她敬而远之。

 

从前莲恩医生对此似乎并不在意，这些低阶修女在她眼中不过是实验素材罢了。但自从她为了得到那个女猎人的“青睐”对艾德琳进行改造之后，她渐渐开始感知到了很多自己从未感受过的负面情绪……

  
回到手术祭坛的莲恩脱下了白色长手套，烦躁地洗着手，一遍又一遍……艾德琳痛苦的呻吟萦绕在她的脑海中挥之不去，那双被绑在椅子上骨瘦如柴的手不断抓挠着扶手，溶解在血迹斑斑的巨大麻袋里的脑袋不断颤抖晃动着。最可恶的是她不断地喊着那个人的名字……

玛利亚小姐，玛利亚小姐……

  
莲恩已经不记得自己是怎么样遏制住把艾德琳的脑袋拧下来的冲动，居然还伸手握住她的手试图安慰她。

记忆里很清晰，交织在嫉妒里的还有一种她从未体会过的感情，很难受，甚至比嫉妒还令她难受。这已经超出了莲恩的认知，她只觉得自己应该让艾德琳不要每次叫得那么惨，也许她的心里能好受些。

 

稍稍镇定下来的女医生戴回了手套，准备去镇上透透气。

就在她拐进巷子里时，迎面走过来一个衣品高雅身材高挑的女猎人……莲恩灰蒙蒙的眸闪烁了一下，她忽然有点想转身逃离，但又舍不得移开目光。

巷子极窄，甚至连擦肩而过的余地也没有，她们不得不直面彼此认真地打个招呼。

“玛利亚小姐。”教会医生的目光游移着。

女猎人点了点头，漫不经心地寒暄道：“想不到会遇上莲恩医生。最近如何？”

也许只是一句简单的客套，莲恩却感觉自己很大程度上把这句话当成了对方真的想了解她的近况……

“还，还好。玛利亚小姐你……”她的目光无意中瞟到了优雅女猎人的左臂，袖子被兽爪抓破了，很明显可以看到大臂苍白的皮肤上那道不浅的伤痕，“你受伤了？”

玛利亚看了一眼还在渗血的伤口说：“皮外伤而已。讨伐大型野兽多多少少会留下点什么纪念品。”

女猎人垂眸看着有些紧张的女医生。这点小伤甚至都比不上当初留在对方背上的那道鞭伤，她想。

“请让我帮你清洗包扎一下吧。”莲恩的目光从未离开过伤口，看起来十分在意。

女猎人干咽了一下，打心底想拒绝她。出乎意料地，从不敢主动触碰她的教会医生握住了她的手……

“玛利亚小姐，这件事我碰巧会做。”莲恩抬起头，对上了她幽绿的眼眸。

女猎人别开了眼，声线放得轻柔了些：“那就麻烦莲恩医生了。”

 

=====================

 

这是时隔一个月后，莲恩再临玛利亚的住所。

空气中的暧昧在女猎人关上门的瞬间开始缓缓凝结，医生似乎是为了避嫌，一进门就将水盆架搬到了椅子旁准备为对方包扎。

玛利亚将“落叶”靠放在墙角，脱下披风挂在衣架上走到椅子前坐下，抬起尖俏的下颌指向旁边的抽屉对医生说：“你需要的东西在那里面。”

莲恩拿出绷带和伤药之后阖上了抽屉，脱下手套挂在水盆架上然后和女猎人对视着，气氛忽然有些尴尬。

“那个……外套和衬衣……”莲恩的俏脸居然意外泛起了薄红，她将手伸向玛利亚华贵的领结扣，却在对方的目光追上她素手的时候缩了回去。

“你自己来……”女医生的双手不知往哪里放，停在半空中，犹豫着又伸向女猎人的外套领口，“还是我帮你？”

玛利亚心里觉得好笑，一手扯下了领结一手抓着外套领子掀开，在莲恩炽热的目光下脱得只剩抹胸和右肩挂着的衬衣。

莲恩洗着毛巾，目光失控地在玛利亚优美的身段上逡巡……苍白得接近病态的肤色也掩不住猎人修长健美的肌肉，即便是偏瘦，身体线条仍能明显地体现出女性特有的柔美。

这是莲恩第一次裸着手触碰玛利亚的身体，她紧张青涩得如同在拜伦维斯第一次做解剖实验。医生默默深呼吸了几次，探手扶上玛利亚的大臂开始清洗擦拭伤口。

感觉玛利亚的肩臂颤抖了一下，莲恩立刻放轻了动作：“很痛吗？”

玛利亚没有回答她。

  
女猎人用余光瞟着伤口，看到医生换上新手套的双手正忙碌而轻缓地为她上药包扎。她无法否认，自己更喜欢莲恩那双柔荑褪下手套时的触感。

“好了。”说完，莲恩的手绕到玛利亚颈后，拎起衬衣一角披回她的左肩。

“想不到你还记得怎么做正常的医疗工作。”玛利亚一边穿回衬衣一边不走心地揶揄了一句，没有听到回应的女猎人侧首望了女医生一眼……

她确信对方的眼神有一瞬间有些受伤，一闪即逝。教会医生脸上又挂回了病态的微笑：“是呢，毕竟这么多年也碰不上这种工作可以做。”

气氛忽然令女猎人有些不适，她柔声对莲恩说了一句谢谢。

“……不，你太客气了，玛利亚小姐。”女医生忽然转到她身前单膝着地蹲下了身，“我能报答你的事并不多。”

玛利亚的双唇微微动了一下，半晌才轻叹了一口气……

 

“我从不觉得自己以前帮过你什么。那些事。”女猎人垂下了碧眸沉声说。

“也许。”莲恩颔首承认，但片刻之后她又重新抬起了头，抬手搭在椅子扶手上嘱咐道，“就算玛利亚小姐身经百战，猎杀仍是很危险的活动……”

医生撑起身子，这个角度她看不到女猎人的双眼……一瞬间，艾德琳痛苦的尖叫在脑内突然放大——“玛利亚小姐，玛利亚小姐……救救我，玛利亚小姐……”

莲恩弧度柔和的眉眼一瞬间被惊扰她的幻觉拉扯出前所未有的惊惧……什么也没能得到，友谊，温柔，微笑，只有憎恨，嫉妒，惊恐。她从一开始错走那一步的时候就已经输给了艾德琳，她永远也不可能像艾德琳那样拥有一个光明的玛利亚。

莲恩鬼使神差地伸出双臂，将玛利亚揽进了自己怀里……

然后她惊觉自己似乎做了会令对方厌恶的动作，连忙松开手后撤了一步，心虚地解释着：“我……我希望玛利亚小姐每次都能平安归来。”

而眼前女猎人幽绿的眸却无比沉静，她也站起身，向前迈了一步拉近了两人之间的距离，轻声道：“你不必这么害怕我。”

 

莲恩点头，但仍不敢抬头直视玛利亚。心底的苦涩不断翻了上来，随着心跳的加速激烈地拍打在心口，苦得令她窒息，令她手足无措。

“我时常觉得莲恩医生是个很有意思的人。”玛利亚的声线很柔和，就像平时对其他人那样柔和，“明明开口要求过很多不齿的事情，却学不会和人正常的相处。”

那句“不齿”令莲恩倍感蒙羞，她握紧了拳再松开，将落在颊边的淡褐色发丝挽到耳后，抬头与玛利亚对视：“是了，我无法和玛利亚小姐正常相处……”

莲恩的目光移到玛利亚敞开领口半遮半掩的锁骨，自嘲地笑了一声：“我讨厌所有被玛利亚小姐温柔对待的人。我想让玛利亚小姐看着我，眼中只有我。哪怕是恨，只有恨，我也要包揽玛利亚小姐全部的憎恨。”

玛利亚的碧眸因惊讶轻颤了一下……

 

莲恩从不试图析离心里那些混乱的感情，只是将它们揉成一团掷向他人，因而活得开心却孤独。和眼前这个活得如此莽撞的女子相比，极端克己的女猎人却发现自己从来没有胆量直面任何欲望，无论是对血液，对力量，还是对情欲。

再一次，玛利亚默然压抑了自己传达内心的欲望，她知道自己惧怕和这个医生回到之前的病态关系，于是转过身去脱下帽子放在桌角，把伤药收进抽屉。

她的动作令莲恩不解，在她身后颤抖着再度握紧了拳：“可现在的玛利亚小姐，就连恨都不屑给我……”

她愤然拂袖走向门口，却被玛利亚回身拉住了手腕：“你去哪里？”

“我去杀了艾德琳，现在就去！我至少得要回我以前拥有的那些！”莲恩歇斯底里地甩开了玛利亚的手，激烈的情绪令她眼眶泛红，自己都没有意识到积聚在眼角的泪水。

女猎人叹了一口气问她：“你不是说过不会再打扰我了吗？”

“我也不会再帮你消化那些你自找的糟糕情绪。”她又补了一句，然后缓缓松开了手。

 

泪水顺着莲恩的脸颊滑下，心口的绞痛让她难以忍受。她失控地扑进了玛利亚的怀里，女猎人原本柔韧的身体一瞬间僵住了……

 

可就像自然界各种生物在应激时趋利避害的反应一样，唯有这样才能让莲恩舒服些，她本能地不想松开手。

“我……”莲恩紧紧攥着玛利亚的衣衫，呜咽着，却也不知道自己究竟想要表达什么。她始终想不明白她们彼此内心期待着的，到底是一段什么样的关系……可玛利亚小姐似乎根本不想和她有任何关系。一切都完了，令人厌恶的开始，令人厌恶的结束。思及此，她开始笑着低泣，等待着玛利亚嫌恶地推开她。

可不知过了多久，她仍没有等到……褐发女子鼓起勇气抬起头与玛利亚对视着，那双翠绿的眼眸流转着似曾相识的温柔。莲恩知道，这是这份温柔第一次指向自己。

甜蜜一瞬间漫过了苦涩。浓稠，无法简单消散，以令莲恩恐惧的速度飞快地溢满了她整个心房。

再进一步就好了……如果能再……那些是甜蜜带来的贪婪，她害怕那份难得的温柔会在下一秒消失，终于不舍地移开了与玛利亚纠缠的目光。

  
她也一定不会想到，此刻女猎人的脑海中究竟浮现着何等令她面红耳赤的画面。是她布满深浅伤痕的裸背，是她柔软敏感的丰臀，是她欲求不满的股间，是她绝顶之后迷离的眼神与潮红的面颊，是她们那段糟糕关系留下的火种，是自己奔流在污秽的血液中销魂蚀骨的欲望。

玛利亚知道，情欲的缰绳上积压了太多被刻意无视的问题，而理智的双臂早已不堪重负……

 

莲恩的脸颊被不轻不重地扶着，轻柔地摩挲了一下……接着，双唇传来了她魂牵梦绕的湿柔触感——玛利亚吻了她。

 

“告诉我，你不会再伤害艾德琳。”女猎人贴着莲恩色泽光鲜的唇，低声说。

刚刚止住的泪水再度决堤，褐发女子垂下眼帘，内心的嫉恨让她想一把推开玛利亚，可她却不争气地贪恋着这近在咫尺的温柔与心动，哪怕她无法确定这些是否属于自己……

不知头脑一片空白了多久，莲恩才啜泣着挣扎了一下：“如果是为了艾德琳就放开我。”

女猎人用一只手臂箍着莲恩瘦削的肩，另一只手仍抚着她脸颊，一边用拇指给她拭泪一边说：“吻？不是。接下来所有的事也与艾德琳无关……只想说，莲恩医生没必要用伤害他人的方式引起我的注意。”

见莲恩闻言一边呜咽一边点头，玛利亚接着凑到她耳边轻嗅：“莲恩医生身上没有其他教会医生那些味道，嗜血的，肮脏的，苍白的……”

身体紧紧贴着彼此，修长骨感的手在莲恩的背上轻抚着，滑过腰窝，停在了丰腴的臀部：“柔软丰满的胸与臀，纤细的腰。我想莲恩医生应该是很多教会猎人和执刑者的幻想对象。”

褐发女子的喘息开始变得急促，她仰起脸回抱着玛利亚，而玛利亚却松开她的身体，双手捧起了她的面颊，炽热的呼吸拂过莲恩潮红的脸，女猎人的声音因压抑而变得有些沙哑，温柔之余加倍性感：“不错的表情，莲恩医生。”

玛利亚一边说，一边解开了莲恩的领巾，披肩滑落在了地上，她向前一步将莲恩迫到了床边：“从前我一点也不想和你有交集。知道为什么吗？”

莲恩感觉自己的心正失控撞击着胸腔，她别开了眼不去看玛利亚染着侵略性的目光摇了摇头，却被对方温柔地勾住尖俏的下颌强迫与其对视：“正如我们曾经体验的那样，因为你痛苦的表情令人成瘾。就像你想独占我的憎恨一样，我也想独占你的痛苦。”

“……可我讨厌那样的自己，失控的，暴虐的，令人恐惧的。”玛利亚扶着莲恩的双肩，将她压倒在了床垫上，膝盖顺势撑在女子的大腿之间，“接下来这种关系也并不是好事，我猜。”

“但除了恨与痛，我们也许可以分享些其他……”女猎人俯下身轻吻着浑身紧绷的莲恩医生，手指勾着对方的衣带，“怎么样？”

纵使玛利亚的言语还在暗示范围，动作却早已越了界，莲恩神情局促，可她却深知自己根本没有能力抗拒这停在唇边的强烈诱惑……半晌，她闭上双眼点了点头。

 

莲恩才发现，无论是吻或是触碰，似乎都是她曾梦寐以求的，可她仍然在贪求着什么……什么她无法命名的东西。

她的心尖有一个空荡荡的角落，游走全身的激情无法触及的某个角落。

可玛利亚不给她机会去深究，剥开那身洗不净血迹有些斑驳泛黄的白衣，露出了她洁白的胴体。

“莲恩医生比我期待的冷淡不少。”玛利亚直起腰解开皮带，褪下裤子蹬掉靴子，长长的衬衣下摆遮住了她曼妙的腰臀。

躺在床上的女子没有辩驳什么，薄薄的眼睑半敛灰眸与玛利亚对视着，情欲之下却藏着些许迷茫。

玛利亚温柔地扳起她的下颌，用拇指指腹轻轻摩挲着莲恩湿润的下唇。在莲恩的印象中，她清冷的眼神从未如此放肆，碧眸镀着一层赤裸的迷恋。

而褐发女子的欲望也就这样轻而易举地被点燃，在她们的唇再度贴在一起的时候彻底燃遍了全身……

莲恩的衣服只是被解开，还没有完全褪下，玛利亚微凉的双手已经伸进了衣服内托起了她的纤腰，而她也不得不环抱着玛利亚的脖颈，凌乱的衣衫挂在小臂上露出布满伤痕的肩背……女猎人的吻出乎意料得热情，甚至称得上极富侵略性，用近乎蹂躏的力度压在莲恩的薄唇上，舌尖撬开了对方的牙关长驱直入，来回舔舐着莲恩柔软的舌腹。

深吻之后，意识逐渐恢复清明的褐发女子急促地呼吸着，用指尖擦拭着唇边，垂眸看着指腹的深红色口红，顿时有些羞赧。

银发女子勾起唇角，似乎很满意莲恩这些小动作。她将对方揽进怀里，在娇小美人的耳边轻声命令：“把衣服脱下来。”

怀里的女子瑟缩了一下，乖乖脱下了手套和外衣……接着，敏感的耳廓被舌尖扫过，女猎人继续低语：“还有胸衣，长裙……以及……”

微凉的手顺着腰线滑进了长裙里，停在莲恩极富弹性的臀瓣上有些恶劣地揉捏了一把……莲恩把脸埋进了玛利亚的肩窝，背过手解开了背上的裹胸扣任由它滑落在两人之间，接着双臂搂着银发女子的肩膀抬起腰臀跪坐在床上，在女猎人耳边细若蚊呐地请求道：“玛利亚小姐，帮我。”

玛利亚抚着莲恩蓬松柔滑的发丝解开了她的辫子，撩起落在颈侧的发丝，一边侧首吻着她柔嫩的脖颈一边帮她褪下了长裙和底裤……

 

“靠在床头。”玛利亚松开她，转身从床上撩起了教会医生的制服腰带，而听话靠坐在床头的披发美人则羞怯地拢起腿，横臂掩在胸前。

银发女子回到莲恩的身前，双腿跨在她身侧捧起那姣好的面庞：“莲恩医生今天的状态有些拘谨啊……”

舌尖轻舔着浅樱色的薄唇，直到女子也试探地伸舌迎合了她，玛利亚才满意地抚了抚女医生柔嫩的脸颊：“好乖……手给我。”

褐发美人瞟到玛利亚手中的腰带，顿时脸色通红，带着央求的语气惹人怜爱：“玛利亚小姐…不要这样……让我拥抱你……”

银发女猎人凑近莲恩，吮吸轻啮她湿润的下唇然后松开：“我喜欢你现在的表情。”

说着，她捉住了莲恩的双手，修长的手轻易握住对方纤细的双腕，莲恩想挣扎却不敢，满面绯云咬着下唇楚楚可怜地望着她……玛利亚挑了挑细眉，将莲恩那双白皙娇嫩的手举过头顶压在床头，另一只手不疾不徐地用腰带将她的手腕交叉绑在木梁上。

“想多看看这个表情……急切的，隐忍的，不满足的……”银发女子的手轻抚着莲恩的锁骨，这样的姿势似乎让身下女子的身体变得异常敏感。

“玛利亚小姐……呜……”克制不住的呻吟从紧咬的唇间逃逸出来，褐发美人也察觉到自己身体变得愈发异样。

玛利亚勾起唇角应了一声，食指指腹压在了莲恩圆润胸前那一点粉嫩充血的凸起上……

莲恩的身体瑟缩着却退无可退，被捆绑的双手不知所措地收紧再松开，而女猎人丝毫没有放过她的意思，用指腹不轻不重地搓揉着乳尖，感受它渐渐产生的变化……

“啊……”莲恩猛地偏过头，无措的双手摸到了墙面，将指甲压在墙上试图压抑呻吟。

玛利亚撑起身，一手扶着莲恩的面颊与她抵额，银色的长睫半掩被情欲渲染的碧眸，用说情话的语气低语：“怎样做才能让你放开享受呢。”

“不……不知道……”莲恩的眼眶已经开始泛红，努力隐忍的神情令女猎人百看不厌。

“真是意外。”玛利亚坐起身，挪开了在莲恩胸前肆虐的手。还没等对方的呼吸恢复正常，她就将修长的食指霸道地伸进了美人微张的口中……

褐发美人尝到了女猎人在抚摸她的舌腹，捆绑放大了被侵入的羞耻感，她含着泪呜咽。

“好冷淡啊，莲恩医生。太冷淡了。”银发女子睥睨含着她指尖的莲恩，眼神玩味。

 

莲恩的目光慌张地游移着，末了近乎讨好地舔了舔流连在唇舌之间的手指……

 

女猎人幽绿的眼眸颤动了一下，猛地抽回了手指，俯下身吻住了惊讶的莲恩。

“这么听话……”唇舌纠缠之余，玛利亚轻声感叹，“真可爱啊……莲恩医生。”

褐发女子闻言俏脸变得更红，放松身体回吻着玛利亚……

直到吻得头脑有些眩晕，玛利亚才恋恋不舍地后撤了一点，而莲恩却似乎渐入佳境，舌尖向前追了一些，最后有些不好意思地缩了回去，紧张地舔了舔唇。

教会里居然藏了这么一个妖精……银发女子温柔地浅笑，一边吻回去一边抚摸着莲恩的胸缘。

双手被举过头顶的姿势令褐发美人的胸部手感更加紧实，乳尖因充血变得色泽鲜艳，玛利亚低下头去啄吻，伸出舌尖轻缓挑逗。

莲恩娇喘着扭动着纤腰，徒劳地躲闪这令她过于羞耻的刺激，女猎人挑起眼梢勾起一边唇角，坏心地握着胸缘轻轻捏起，将那可口的尖端送进口中更为激烈地吮吸舔吻。

身下美人剧烈地颤抖着，用迷人的声线唤着她，玛利亚小姐，玛利亚小姐……带着渴望与索求。

银发女子听出了弦外之音，于是不舍地放过了莲恩已被唇舌蹂躏得肿胀的乳尖，撑起身体，霸道地拉开了对方纤细的双腿……

“啊……”一声娇吟冲口而出，莲恩条件反射想要合拢双腿，玛利亚的手却托着她的膝弯不让她得逞。接着，银发女子修长的手指探到身下美人的腿间……

莲恩张开唇急喘着，紧张地望着玛利亚，女猎人则不疾不徐地收回手，拇指捻过食指和中指拉开一道银丝，褐发美人顿时羞赧地别开了脸……

下一秒她感觉玛利亚整个人压了上来，那双幽绿的眼眸勾魂摄魄近在咫尺令她眩晕。纤长的食指竖在她们的唇前，舌尖从女猎人性感的唇间探出，舔舐着食指侧，接着，莲恩感觉一阵魅惑的湿气混着令人面红耳赤的味道填满了她们之间那一指宽的距离……

“真令人着迷，你的味道。”她用湿润的食指涂抹着莲恩的下唇，另一只手冷不防地抵住了那流淌着欲望的源头……

褐发美人纤柔的身体因紧绷而轻颤，微微开阖的唇溢出楚楚可怜的呜咽。

指尖在湿润的洞口浅浅试探，玛利亚一面把手绕到她背后托起，希望能给她多一些安全感，一面抵着她的额头柔声安慰：“放松些，享受我。”

莲恩咬着下唇点点头，在银发女子的手指滑进身体的一瞬间，她还是克制不住发出了娇媚的呻吟……

“啊……莲恩医生，你……”玛利亚缓缓地抽动着手指，似乎在她体内摸索着什么……

莲恩此刻已经满面绯云，雾蒙蒙的眼眸蒙着一层泪，迷离动人，被绑着的双手已经有些僵硬了，指尖压在墙面上有些发白……

“你不是处女？”玛利亚贴着莲恩的唇，轻声问。

怀中美人痛苦地呜咽了一声，勉强地点了一下头。

女猎人轻吻了她的唇一下：“也是……这样的美人，想要染指你的男人排成队了吧。”

感觉体内的手指再度深入，莲恩带着哭腔呻吟着，竭尽全力组织着支离破碎的言语辩解：“都是…啊…都是我……少不经事……”

“嗯。”玛利亚垂眸应了一声，仍旧抵着她的额头，温柔地爱抚她愈发敏感的体内。

“玛利亚小姐……玛利亚小姐……会很在意……我不洁的身体吗……”泪滴挂在眼尾，莲恩的呜咽声中溢满了担忧。

“嗯？我不在乎莲恩医生的过往。”玛利亚抬眼望入她泪雾迷蒙的灰眸，停下了手上的动作，稍微用力地托起了她的纤腰加大了俯视的角度，压着莲恩微张的薄唇一字一句地喂给对方：“毕竟从今往后，能让你高潮的人只能是我了。”

说完，她轻吻莲恩仰着的俏脸，然后用力将手指送回了怀中美人湿润温暖的体内……

残泪顺着姣好的面部轮廓落下，莲恩半闭着美眸娇吟着，喘息中带着甜腻的情欲……玛利亚的技巧好得难以置信，无论是节奏、力度，或是落点……每一次的律动都会强烈拉扯她所剩无几的理智。

“莲恩医生的体质真敏感。”玛利亚一边与莲恩唇舌纠缠一边渐渐加速抽动，“连手掌都被你弄湿了。”

“不……不要这样，玛利亚小姐……呜……”美人紧闭着双眼，类似溺水的慌乱开始席卷她的身体，身体深处被强烈刺激着，一种激烈的感觉在冲击与释放之间不断游移着……

“太紧了……”性感的双唇忽然压在莲恩的唇上，舌尖毫不费力地钻进了美人的口中，加深，再加深……直到她可以尝到美人的舌根，修长的手指连根没入了对方已经湿透的体内。

莲恩近乎窒息地品尝着口中甜腻的情欲，身体被填满的欢愉化作呻吟堵在喉咙里，被银发女子尽数吞噬……紧接着，女猎人有力的手指开始在莲恩体内放肆地刺激她最敏感的那一点。

 

纤弱身体难以承受的快感在下腹飞速聚集起来，燃起一阵难耐的燥热，莲恩的腰臀开始不受控制地轻颤……像一只被困在茧里的蝶。女猎人将托着美人纤腰的手挪到了那双被禁锢的手腕，裹住了身下女子不知所措的双手，然后缓缓闭上眼……

指尖感受到不同于冷硬墙壁的温度与柔软，莲恩早已超速跳动的心猛然撞击在胸腔上，她紧紧握住了玛利亚的手，像是溺水者抱住洪流中漂浮的木板一样。

女猎人猝不及防地放过了她的唇舌，恢复供氧的一瞬间，莲恩的身体开始剧烈地颤抖，浑身纤细的肌肉紧紧绷起，高亢地娇喘着触及绝顶……

 

圆润翘挺的胸脯随着急促的呼吸剧烈起伏着，褐发美人从未体验过如此激烈的满足感。

直到覆着她双手的手掌松开了，直到将她送往极乐的手指滑出了身体，她的脑海依旧一片空白，无法调动任何意识，甚至想不起自己仍被绑在床头……

 

迷蒙的脑海之中闪过一丝困惑，是什么遮挡着屋内昏黄的灯光，究竟是自己不受控制缓缓翕动的眼睑，还是眼前缓慢移动的曼妙身影。

触觉先一步飘回了身体，微张的双唇接触着一阵黏腻温暖的湿柔感……接着是嗅觉，她嗅到了似曾相识的欲望，强烈而令人痴醉……莲恩想起了不久前那根沾染着令人面红耳赤的晶莹液体、竖在她与银发女猎人唇间的食指……

终于，一声销魂蚀骨的低吟震醒了她暂时被高潮余韵麻醉的鼓膜……

 

莲恩用尽全力半睁开眼，丝绸衬衫遮蔽了她的视线，从垂坠的衬衣下摆里，她迷离的视线半晌才对焦在女猎人明显的腹肌线条与下胸缘。

接着，灯光撕开银发猎人的衣衫，莲恩的目光终于与碧眸相接……玛利亚修长有力的双腿跨开跪在莲恩俏脸的两侧，她把衬衫脱下来折了一下丢在枕边，低头俯视着身下的灰眸美人，一手扶着床头一手轻抚对方淡褐色的柔软发丝，温柔的声线缠裹着放肆的欲望：“果然，一定要看着你才行啊。”

湿热的触感仍停留在唇上，哪怕已经有些缺氧眩晕，莲恩仍不敢正常呼吸……银发女子抬起头，扶在床头的手握住了美人仍被绑在床头的手，然后十指交握。

曼妙的腰开始小幅度地前后摆动，她轻咬下唇，再松开时带出一声临近满足的呻吟。莲恩羞耻地闭上双眼，在窒息感的压迫下她不得不放开喘息，而炽热的呼吸拂过银发女子修长腿间被情欲充盈的那一点时，又勾出了对方一声娇吟。

刚刚平静下来的下腹再度开始升温，莲恩难耐地合拢双腿，紧紧握住了玛利亚的手，颤抖着去吻磨蹭在上下唇之间的欲望之源。

玛利亚的腰猛地僵了一下，她低头看了一眼身下羞赧地闭着双眼的褐发美人，一阵恶劣的渴望从下腹以燎原之势同时窜上了头顶指尖与足尖……修长的小腿肌肉紧绷着，她抚摸着莲恩发丝的手失控地带了些力度，腰臀的摆幅也在无意识地增大……黏腻温润的液体缓缓流到大腿内侧，银发女子可以感觉到它蒸发时带来的微凉。

而身下女子的每个动作也无不违背着快将她逼疯的羞耻心，断续的呜咽梗在莲恩的喉腔，两个绝色美人的体液纠缠在一起覆满了柔软的唇舌。洁白的胴体不停轻颤着，大腿无意识地相互摩擦着徒劳地想要减轻些下腹的燥热，耳边萦绕着玛利亚魅惑的低吟，口腔鼻腔中满溢的气味令人面红耳赤，放肆的情欲正在贪婪地吞噬着两人的理智……

 

莲恩柔软的舌在湿透的洞口与花蕊之间来回徘徊，兼具温柔与激烈的刺激令银发女子绷紧了身体紧闭双眼。

感觉女猎人的力度越来越失控，那只扶在她头上的手几乎将她按在枕中，莲恩蹙紧了秀气的眉，本能地加重了吮吸的力度。玛利亚失声娇吟了一声，双手都扶上了床头紧紧握住了莲恩的手……

 

意识被稀薄的氧气析离了身体，莲恩只知用唇舌去迎合玛利亚再度加速的律动。玛利亚的声音太悦耳，无论是平日优雅的谈吐，还是此刻诱惑的呻吟，都是莲恩可以为之不顾一切的伊甸禁果。

莫名原因酝酿的泪已经溢到了莲恩弧度柔和的眼尾，身上女子绝顶时断续颤抖的呻吟轰然击碎了所有令她陌生的情感……她微微睁开眼，看到玛利亚线条优美的腰腹僵住战栗着，颀长柔美的身体几乎是顺着床头滑下，再随着剧烈的喘息逐渐放松了下来，最后弯腰俯身抵住她的额头。

玛利亚依旧混乱的呼吸从性感的唇间溢出，拂过莲恩依然湿漉漉嘴唇。失焦迷离的眼神被银色的长睫切得细碎，她依然坚持望着莲恩含着泪的双眸，抬手想去解开绑着身下女子纤细手腕的腰带。女猎人的意识仍漂浮在云端，几次都没能解开她亲自绑的绳结，身下的美人不知是紧张还是害羞亦或是蓄意诱惑，兀自微微蹙眉舔着唇，她轻叹了一声，索性先不去管那恼人的绳结，双手捧起莲恩的俏脸吻了下去……

 

唇舌纠缠了片刻，玛利亚才满足地坐起身解放了莲恩被捆绑许久的双手。被松开之后，莲恩仍感觉双臂发麻，一时动弹不得，女猎人握着她的手腕轻柔地帮她揉着已经有些僵硬的手臂……

“玛利亚小姐的性癖才真是奇怪呢。”莲恩语气虽带点嗔怪，眼神却依旧含情脉脉。

玛利亚低头与她对视着，勾起唇角：“莲恩医生果然是个记仇的人。”

褐发女子刚恢复一些就伸臂拽住了女猎人的胳膊往下拉了拉，玛利亚也立刻会意地伏在了莲恩的身上，与她亲密无间地紧贴在了一起。

“玛利亚小姐……”莲恩环抱着玛利亚的颈子闭上双眼，眉宇间带些忧虑与动摇，“可以再给我一次吗……让我拥抱你……”

 

心跳频率遭遇意料之外的干预，银发女子的唇角的弧度僵了一下。

半晌，她在莲恩紧张又担忧地睁开双眼的时候俯身凑到对方敏感的耳后，魅惑地柔声应道：“如你所愿。”

 

褐发女子唇边挂着幸福的微笑，抬起纤长的小腿勾在女猎人的腰上，双手绕到玛利亚的背后去解她的裹胸。圆润的玉乳终于从紧绷的布料中弹跳出来，坠压在莲恩的胸前。

玛利亚稍稍撑起身子向上挪了些，与灰眸美人抵额对视：“胆子不小啊……还是你更喜欢被绑起来？”

莲恩有些慌张地转开眼眸摇摇头，唇角依然扬起好看的弧度。片刻之后，她重新望入那双勾魂摄魄的碧眸，痴醉地欣赏着玛利亚一头银发披散开来。

玛利亚看到莲恩手中握着自己的发带，眼神混杂着一丝意外……

女猎人以为自己看错了，那双阴沉神秘的灰眸中此刻闪耀着十分单纯的感情——喜爱，仅仅是喜爱，像是孩子遇上令自己倾心的玩具……更像是，一个人遇上令自己心动的人。

 

“玛利亚小姐好美。”纤细的双手捧着玛利亚清瘦秀美的面庞，莲恩发自内心地赞美道。

明显的动摇在女猎人的平淡的眼神中飞速晕开，在苍白眼睑和银色睫毛的遮掩下欲盖弥彰，接着，莲恩微张的双唇被封住，依旧是那种带着炽热情欲的深吻……

褐发女子曾一度认为自己会喜欢这种成年人的浪漫。深信不疑。

直到此刻，她明显地感觉到自己的身体在升温，可心却在慢慢冷却下来。此刻的深吻就像是……像是，那道仍留在她背脊上的深深鞭伤，像是她们之前以恨易痛的扭曲关系。是因为无法面对什么，是在逃避着什么。

 

身体被女猎人并指侵入，她痛哼了一声蹙起了眉，紧紧拥抱着玛利亚的颈子急促地喘息着，被迫迎合着那令她越来越不适的吻……

不对，不是这种感觉……不对。

莲恩的意识如同在一场风暴中飘摇的扁舟，即便是被充盈到接近胀痛的程度，那些能够满足情欲的动作也无法触及内心的某个角落，唯有紧拥着玛利亚才能换得心灵的片刻平静。

“玛…玛利亚小姐……”莲恩呼唤着正吻着她敏感的耳根填满她身体的女猎人，带着哭腔央求道，“求求你……说点什么吧……什么都好……”

褐发美人看不到那双失焦的幽绿眸子在闪烁颤抖，银发女子抬起头，放缓了手上的动作，另一只手抚上了莲恩带着泪痕的柔嫩脸颊。可她却像是失语了一般，什么也说不出来。

“玛利亚小姐……我不想要了……”身下的美人开始啜泣，抬手握住了女猎人停在她颊边微凉的手，“玛利亚小姐对我……似乎和我对玛利亚小姐不同。完全不同……”

女猎人停了下来，两指从已经有些干涩的身体里抽出。玛利亚垂下眼帘，见褐发女子仍在呜咽便起身拉起被角给她盖上，自己兀自转身坐在了床沿。

 

房间里顿时沉寂了下来，莲恩擦净了眼角的残泪侧首望着女猎人银发披肩的背影……

“我……惹你讨厌了吗？”哭过之后，褐发女子的声线带着很重的鼻音。

女猎人摇了摇头，撑在床沿的一只手往回探了探，翻腕摊开。

看着她向上的掌心，莲恩犹豫不决，生怕自己又做了惹对方不悦的事，半晌才下定决心伸手搭在了玛利亚的掌中。

 

女猎人依然没有回头，只是收紧了手，松开后再与她十指交握……

莫名的暖流驱动了快被冻僵的心，莲恩望着她们紧握的手，惊讶地微微张开了色泽鲜艳的唇。

 

“莲恩医生对我，是什么样的呢？”玛利亚轻声问道。

莲恩拉起薄被遮在胸前稍稍翻了个身，侧卧在床上喃喃道：“不知道……只要看到玛利亚小姐就会心情很好。”

“只是这样？”玛利亚问。

莲恩迟疑了一下，应了一声。女猎人沉默片刻，接着问：“如果今天对莲恩医生做的事，对别人做也可以吗？”

几乎没有任何犹豫，褐发女子激动地坐起身握紧了她的手：“不可以！我会杀了那个人……一定会，我说到做到！”

银发女子偏过头，用带着温度的眼神安抚着莲恩，然后微勾嘴角：“我不会的。我想莲恩医生也不会和我以外的其他人做这种事。”

“那是当然。”褐发美人微微蹙眉，斩钉截铁地回答。

玛利亚翘腿侧过身和莲恩对视着：“如果是这样，我对你和你对我哪里不同？”

 

莲恩沉默了……不，不是这样，不一样……不只是这样。

她垂眸沉思着，半晌，才继续低声陈述：“我想我是因为玛利亚小姐才会想做这种事……可玛利亚小姐似乎……只是碰巧，碰巧遇上的人是我罢了。”

 

莲恩看到那双令人沉醉的幽绿眼眸一瞬间燃起了兴致……玛利亚轻叹了一声，像是下了什么决心一样再度拉近了她们之间的距离。直到女猎人带着她倒回柔软的床垫，她们的十指仍交握着。

“莲恩医生，你是又打算把我们的关系变麻烦吗。”玛利亚近距离欣赏着双颊渐渐浮起绯云的灰眸美人，然后闭上眼睛用唇轻蹭对方的唇瓣，“那么，好……我愿意和你尝试更为复杂的关系。”

她们之间发生过太多比这种初吻般的亲近更为羞赧的事，但莲恩却发觉自己此刻心花怒放得像个懵懂的小姑娘……

“是…是什么？”她按捺不住好奇心，追问着银发美人。

玛利亚张口，却还是将那个绮丽美好的词咽了回去……

 

“是…只因为是莲恩医生，才会想要亲近的那种关系。”说着，她轻抚着柔软的淡褐色发丝，温柔地舔吻着莲恩的唇。

 

玛利亚知道自己暂时安抚住了身下的美人。

可她却无法确定，在已经惊觉自己开始沦陷的情况下，是否应该从这个没有丝毫善恶观念的教会恶魔手中收回这样的感情……

 

这样的感情，名为“爱”。


	3. 【后篇·章之一】

只有治愈教会内部的人知道，教会最为骄傲的建筑并非大教堂，而是耗资无法估量的实验大楼。  
盘旋的楼梯虬结在宏伟建筑内部正中石柱上，连通了整栋大楼，楼梯口的灯不知是以什么作为燃料，散发着幽绿的光，虽然不俗却有些瘆人。  
白衣女医生缓步走下楼，教会制服的高跟鞋令习惯了光脚的她非常不适。而更让她不适的是背后跟着的黑衣女医生，不，女猎人。  
自从教会发生该隐赫斯特猎人刺杀医生事件之后，这个伪装成医生的猎人就被派来保护她了。  
想起自己那些残忍得令人发指的工作内容，莲恩认为自己并没有资格说这个女猎人“伪装”成医生。  
“你打算跟到什么时候？”女医生停在楼梯口侧首问身后的女人，制服兜帽与幽绿灯光的配合使得莲恩医生清秀的眉目变得阴森可怖。  
对方温和的眉微微蹙起，耐下性子再一次解释：“直到我被安排其他任务。这是我的工作，请莲恩医生谅解。”  
黑衣女子的脸色也不怎么好看，可以看出她一点也不享受教会安排的这份工作。

莲恩指了指一楼的一间病房，语气阴阳怪气一如往常：“坦尼娅医生，我要进去这间连窗户都没有的病房，如果你不相信人会突然蒸发就请乖乖在外面等着，谢谢。”  
坦尼娅对这间病房里住的病人早有耳闻，她也不和医生计较，十分有风度地走过去开门，并做了个“请”的姿势。

莲恩进屋毫不客气地把门关上，走到一名双手被绑在椅子扶手上，骨瘦如柴的“病人”身旁。  
“是莲恩医生吗？”病人头上套着充盈着不明液体的麻袋。  
莲恩没回答她，直接从口袋里掏出一瓶蓝色的液体药剂，打开了瓶盖将一根细竹管插进去。  
“好点没？”白衣医生语气生硬地问正在吸食药剂的艾德琳。  
“嗯，谢谢莲恩医生。脑内没有那么痛了。”艾德琳由衷地感谢减缓她痛苦的女医生。  
“没什么好谢的，我只是嫌你太吵。”医生的眉头不自觉地微微蹙起。  
“我该怎么报答您？”艾德琳接着问。  
“……别死就行。”白衣女子沉默片刻答道。  
这回答似乎在艾德琳的意料之中，但艾德琳下一句话却落在了莲恩的意料之外……

“莲恩医生似乎变了。”

病房里幽暗的光照在医生苍白的脸上，神情带着困惑与不耐。  
但被盛满液体的袋子包裹头部的病人却看不到，只是自顾自地接着说了下去：“我还记得曾经莲恩医生的眼神，很冰冷，了无生气，像是厌倦一切。现在虽然看不到莲恩医生，却可以感觉您的气息变得……比以前温暖了些。”  
“说完了吗，可以闭嘴了吗？”一阵烦闷冲上莲恩的心头，她转身将空瓶和另一瓶药剂丢在桌上。  
“我说错话了吗，莲恩医生？”艾德琳对她过激的反应有些不解。  
女医生脱下兜帽，一边深呼吸一边理了理有些凌乱的浅褐色发丝，这才回来对艾德琳说：“我讨厌别人评价我。”  
病人点头，布袋却朝着反方向晃动着，似乎还有什么东西在病人的脑袋里蠕动。  
“我留了一瓶药剂在桌上。受不了了就让别的医生喂给你。”说完，莲恩就快步离开了病房。

守在门口的坦尼娅见她出来，立刻跟了上去。  
“别靠那么近行吗，烦死了。”女医生没有戴兜帽，恶劣的态度与她清丽的容貌极端违和。  
“这是我的……”  
“工作工作工作！我知道是工作啊！说得好像只有你有不得不做的工作一样！教会成天让我们搞这些破事得罪些人不是很正常吗，有本事造孽没本事承认生死有命吗，找个人跟盯犯人一样盯着我有什么意思！”莲恩突如其来的发泄让周遭路过的医生忍不住侧目，她倒是很从容地用凌厉的眼神扫过每一个看着她的人，迫使她们移开目光，然后继续瞪着面无表情波澜不惊的女猎人。  
半晌，黑衣女猎人才幽幽地开口：“因为您对教会来说有不能死的理由。”  
莲恩闻言柳眉倒竖，正要发作，忽然感觉肩头一沉……女医生立刻侧首打算看看是哪个活腻了的人敢碰她，定睛一看原来是她的老熟人。  
“莲恩医生别来无恙？”这是一名戴着眼镜的壮年男子，蓄着一些胡茬似乎是为了刻意冲淡自己过于儒雅的书卷气。  
但他那一身别致整洁的服饰对莲恩来说再熟悉不过了，毕竟她也有一套——拜伦维斯学生制服。  
“好得很，我好得很……”说着，她转身跟老同学寒暄道，“卡里尔先生的符文研究还顺利吗？”  
卡里尔听出她语气中刻意的客气，笑了笑：“多亏了你这个药学天才，病人的存活率显著提高了。那个药品你给命名了吗？”  
废话，在人脑子里刻字谁能受得了才有鬼。还给药起名字，一个麻醉药有什么好在意的，什么颜色就叫什么不行吗……白衣医生强忍着翻他一白眼的冲动，随口答道：“蓝色灵药。”  
“甚好甚好，直观。主教对我们的合作非常满意，这段研究过后有意提拔你去圣诗班。我猜你也想换个环境？”卡里尔似乎急于向莲恩示好，毕竟在治愈教会能帮得上他忙的也只有她了。  
“……我倒是觉得这谈不上提拔。”女医生语气一如既往的刻薄，“去了圣诗班不过换身干净衣服，至于手干不干净嘛……和我现在比也就半斤八两吧。”  
男子自然听出了她的弦外之音，岔开了话题：“不管怎么说，这次你都帮了我大忙，之后碰上什么难题尽管跟我说，我一定鼎力相助。”

莲恩眉眼一弯挤出了个转瞬即逝的假笑：“谢谢，那我先回去了。”  
说完，她快步走出实验大楼，身着黑衣的女医生也紧随其后。  
坦尼娅在与卡里尔擦肩而过的时候，她用余光瞟了一眼那名儒生……他的眼中闪耀着自负的光芒，没有一丝对生命的敬畏。

回手术祭坛的路上，莲恩的心情似乎仍然很糟，步伐飞快。  
“我倒觉得去圣诗班是个不错的机会。”黑衣猎人冷不丁说了一句，“您不是一直都想摆脱我吗？”  
医生头也不回地噎她：“再这么跟上司说话把你头拧下来。”  
猎人并不在意对方的威胁，调了调巨剑的肩带。她猜莲恩不想去圣诗班另有原因……一个月之前的某天早晨她被派去找缺席晨会的莲恩医生，实在走投无路想去问问活动范围更大些的猎人同事时，居然正好撞见莲恩医生从某个她认识的猎人家里走出来。  
那人是格曼的大弟子，明明和自己差不多的年纪，论辈分却是她的师姑……

待女猎人将医生送达手术祭坛门口，她忽然停在台阶上不再上前了，这回换莲恩一脸不耐烦地回头看着她：“你是打算让我给你顶着门吗？”  
“莲恩医生，今晚是猎杀之夜，您知道吧？”女猎人告假，“等下有任务，无法保护您了，请您不要离开手术祭坛。”  
女医生闻言先是一脸如释重负，又似乎想起什么来，神情变得阴郁担忧，最后不耐地挥挥手：“赶紧该干什么干什么去，我今天也没心情出门。”

莲恩的情绪波动溢于言表，被敏锐的女猎人尽数捕捉。这一切似乎都在坐实坦尼娅的一些猜测，但她不认为自己能从这个医生口中探出什么，况且她对别人的私事并无兴趣。  
但坦尼娅仍然有很多不解，作为出身低阶血圣女的她，教会的修女和医生大多与她是点头之交，其中当然包括最成功的实验品——血圣女艾德琳。  
自从玛利亚奉师命被主教借来了教会，艾德琳总是喜欢和玛利亚在一起，两人私交甚笃。因而坦尼娅最无法理解的就是玛利亚为什么会靠近害了自己挚友的人，甚至允许她踏进自己房间。

坦尼娅有过一些幻想，假如艾德琳是自己的挚友，她一定不会允许任何人伤害艾德琳哪怕一根发丝。  
可她没有朋友。  
坦尼娅一边走一边理着黑色的衣袍，掸去披肩上的尘土，平复了混乱的思绪走向教会镇的街道。


	4. 【后篇·章之二】

猎杀之夜是猎人们的狂欢，没有人敢在猎杀之夜打开房门。  
黑衣教会女猎人扛着巨剑与一只完全兽化的狼人对峙着，缓缓后退，直到她感觉到自己的背抵在在另一个猎人的背上。  
“安心对付你面前那只就好。”披着单肩披风的女猎人收起了手中的精致火器，对身后的教会猎人说。  
“真可靠啊，玛利亚小姐。”坦尼娅低声说了一句，向前滑步一记巨剑重击将狼人砸倒在地，身后的女猎人则双手握住刀柄，稍一施力拆开了“落叶”，利落地回旋斩击将围住她们的兽化病人全部肃清。

这种时候，坦尼娅就会想起为什么自己这种教会清道夫是黑色制服，毕竟黑衣即便是沾满了血也看不出什么。  
她抬起袖子擦了擦沾在脸上的兽血，转身望向刀已入鞘的玛利亚。  
教会猎人可以看出玛利亚并不享受这个夜晚，正如自己。  
她们并肩走向另一条巷子，在黑暗的巷底，她们看到了一个蜷缩在角落衣衫褴褛的孩子……  
“我，我还不想死……”男孩瑟缩着抬起头，在看到一袭黑衣的坦尼娅时低声抽噎，转而扑向了玛利亚，“大姐姐，大姐姐救救我……”  
玛利亚碧绿的眸子颤抖着，她整个人都僵住了，握着仍在鞘中的“落叶”刀柄犹豫不决。  
坦尼娅见状脱下连着黑色头巾的帽子收起，蹲下身对男孩说：“姐姐们不是来害你的……”  
男孩仍旧伏在地上，抱着玛利亚的脚踝不愿松手，半晌才鼓起勇气抬头望向坦尼娅。坦尼娅生得一双弧度温和的眉，灰绿色的眼眸带着令人安心的温度，她向男孩伸出双手，唇角的微笑散发着善意。  
男孩踌躇着伸出沾满了血与泥的小手，握住了坦尼娅戴着白色手术手套的手。  
直到坦尼娅将他拉进怀里抱紧，男孩才敢放声恸哭，泪水滴在已经被兽血浸透的黑衣上，甚至无法渗进干硬的布料直接滑落在肮脏的街道。  
他始终在哭，连一句完整的话也说不出。这大概也是个被家人抛弃的孩子……坦尼娅垂下眼眸，似乎正在被什么痛苦的回忆折磨着。  
感觉男孩的体温越来越高，身体的毛发开始以肉眼可见的速度变长，一旁怔然的玛利亚终于如醍醐灌顶般拔出了腰间的火枪，就在她的食指颤抖着押在扳机上的一瞬间，一只被鲜血彻底浸透的手从正在兽化的男孩背部穿出，如同一株绽放的夏花，艳得刺目。

坦尼娅抽出了穿透兽化病人胸腔的手，缓缓站起身用干净的左手扶着玛利亚仍抬着的枪管施力压下：“这种脏活还是由我代劳比较好。”  
玛利亚平复着沉重的呼吸，对坦尼娅诚恳地说了一声“谢谢”，两人转身离开了小巷。

夜已经深了，猎杀仍在继续，可这两名技巧相当高超的女猎人却很默契地选择了提前退出。  
负责统领猎杀之夜的教会第一猎人路德维希没有阻止她们，反而很绅士地破例为她们提前打开了大门。离开前坦尼娅十分感激地对他行了教会鞠躬礼，路德维希也微笑着向她回礼。

火光映红了半边夜空，病人的惨叫与猎人们的狂笑将亚楠变成不折不扣的人间地狱。玛利亚没有回头，她始终保持缄默，碧眸在帽檐下反射出些许忧郁的光。  
直到她们走远，坦尼娅才开口问道：“玛利亚小姐既然不享受猎杀，为什么还要选择成为猎人？”  
三角帽上的翎毛随着夜风缓缓飘摇，女猎人沉吟片刻回答她：“我曾享受猎杀，曾崇拜强者。”  
说着，她摘下了帽子，任由夜风吹乱了她浅得接近银色的发丝：“后来时间教我克制，教我力量的意义，我才明白有时猎杀不过是恃强凌弱。杀戮的快感令人后怕，猎人和猎物，究竟谁才是纵欲的野兽。”  
她的言语令坦尼娅的目光失焦片刻……  
“你呢，为什么会拜路德维希为师？以我对他的了解，他不会收女弟子。”玛利亚问身旁的教会猎人。  
提到路德维希，坦尼娅不自觉地扬起唇角：“他是我最尊敬的人，是他将我从血圣女的命运中解救出来。”  
提到“血圣女”，玛利亚秀气的细眉微微颤了一下……  
“恕我冒昧，我有一事想向玛利亚小姐求证。”坦尼娅望着玛利亚柔美的侧脸，灰绿色的眼眸有些迷茫，“你和莲恩医生是朋友吗？”  
这个问题完全出乎玛利亚的意料，她沉默了半晌，转移话题说：“我已经一个月没见过她了。”  
“她这一个月都在闭关研究药学。我不太懂医，只知道大概是一种强效麻药。”坦尼娅从玛利亚的眼中找到一丝惊讶。  
教会猎人顿了顿，终于问出了藏在心底许久的疑惑：“玛利亚小姐也许没有见过教会实验大楼的高层人物。对待生命，他们的冷漠令人毛骨悚然。我始终认为心地善良的玛利亚小姐不会和助纣为虐的恶魔为伍。”  
“……这样忤逆的言论，想必你也不希望被别人听到。我应该感谢你对我的信任。”女猎人仍不愿直接回答对方的问题，气氛一度陷入冰点……  
半晌，玛利亚还是选择开口打破尴尬的沉默：“比起助纣为虐，我更愿意相信莲恩研究麻药的初衷是为了减轻病人的痛苦。”  
坦尼娅从身旁女猎人的语气中感受到了对方对莲恩医生若有若无的亲昵，便调侃道：“如果她一离开手术祭坛就是去找玛利亚小姐你，那我就可以把心放在肚子里，省得跟着了。”  
玛利亚浅浅一笑，终于给了坦尼娅一个确切的答复：“那你尽管放心好了。”  
银发女猎人侧目望着身旁怔然的教会猎人，对方似乎完全没想到她会认真回答一句玩笑……坦尼娅的神情有些复杂，灰绿色的眼眸蒙着一层困惑。沉默片刻后，她有些疲惫地勉强扯了扯唇角：“我差不多也该回去了……很抱歉说了些莫名其妙的话，我无意冒犯玛利亚小姐。”  
“没什么。你似乎还有心事？”玛利亚仍站在原地与她对视着，并没有离开的意思。  
坦尼娅闻言低头叹了一口气，几秒后重新直视着女猎人的碧眸问道：“既然玛利亚小姐与艾德琳是挚友，怎么能原谅莲恩医生的所作所为？”

玛利亚意味深长地与她对视片刻，缓缓答道：“因为恨一个人是一件无比辛苦的事。”  
“只是这样？”这样看似敷衍的答复让素来冷静的教会猎人情绪明显地波动了。  
“恨也是一种情绪，保持恨意对任何人而言都是一种消耗。”女猎人别开了眼，眺望悬在亚楠夜空的纯白满月，“不错，我与艾德琳是挚友，因而我了解她与她那些执念。即便不是莲恩，她也会去拜托别的医生改造自己。我没有办法用这个理由去保持对莲恩的恨。”

坦尼娅闻言沉默了。半晌，她无奈地摇头苦笑。  
身旁女子挑了挑细眉：“看来这个答案仍然不能让你满意。”  
坦尼娅连忙摆手，一边道歉一边揶揄：“不，我只是觉得玛利亚小姐的眼光意外很糟糕。”  
教会猎人的反应逗笑了玛利亚。银发女猎人勾起唇角，月光下深色的唇显得有些邪魅妖异。  
她的微笑令人难以捉摸，既没有承认也没有否认。

恍惚间，坦尼娅想起了莲恩医生对卡里尔露出的假笑，极端的敷衍与不认同。  
也许并不是因为玛利亚小姐天真地以为恶魔会向善，而是因为玛利亚知道那个人除了充当恶魔别无选择。  
就像自己，就像她尊敬的路德维希。  
……  
就像她们每一个人。


	5. 【后篇·章之三】

自从卡里尔符文研究取得了突破性进展，终于用符文在治愈教会最高的建筑物星辰钟塔顶端打开了通往上位者居住地的通道，近来莲恩几乎把几年没有见过的老同学都见了一遍。  
还有一件她觉得最可笑的事，就是将主教劳伦斯视为叛徒，发誓老死不相往来的拜伦维斯校长威廉大师也派人来和主教交涉了。

利益面前没有永远的朋友，亦没有永远的敌人。

晨会之后，莲恩把研究大厅医生们的工作安排完毕打算去一楼给艾德琳送药，下楼梯的时候正巧遇上一名来传令的神职人员。  
传令员毕恭毕敬地对她行了鞠躬礼：“莲恩医生您好，主教大人请您参加今晚在他住所举行的宴会。”  
莲恩听闻是去主教居所，眉头瞬间蹙紧很想一口拒绝，不想传令员接着解释：“主教大人吩咐，宴请的宾客基本都是拜伦维斯的旧交，希望您能百忙之中腾出时间来参加。”  
看来下令的人早有准备，莲恩微微一笑，优雅地回以对方一个鞠躬礼：“麻烦您转告主教大人，莲恩感谢邀请，今晚会按时参加。”  
见她爽快答应下来，神职人员终于松了口气，满脸堆笑地告辞了。

莲恩烦闷地揉了揉太阳穴接着下楼，身后的黑衣女猎人多问了一句：“莲恩医生要回去准备一下吗？”  
“这一大早的准备什么？晚上才去呢。”教会医生没好气地回答，“况且见他们有什么好准备的。以前在拜伦维斯的时候，我这狼狈样他们早都见怪不怪了吧。”  
坦尼娅闻言强忍偷笑的欲望，她倒是很好奇莲恩学生时期有多狼狈。但她当然不能问出口，只好转移话题打个圆场：“我只是想，我可以帮忙照顾一下一楼的病人。如果莲恩医生没时间的话。”  
莲恩摘下兜帽侧首冷笑了一声：“你以为送瓶药就完事了？可省省劲吧，我打赌她现在心情差到极点了。卡里尔那一大把符文里没有一个和她有关系的，她现在铁定觉得自己跟以前一样是个废物。”  
她一边说一边走下蜿蜒的阶梯：“我每天忙得要死还要抽空陪她聊天，这种破事我也是快受够了。”  
坦尼娅闻言，灰绿色的眼眸稍稍亮了一些……她没有再多做任何评价，只是快走几步到病房门口为莲恩打开了门。  
医生轻描淡写地道了一句谢，然后关上了病房的门。

莲恩一进门她就听到啜泣声，她缓步走到病人跟前，看着对方日渐胀大的病变头颅，眼神复杂。  
“是莲恩医生吗……对不起，让您见笑了。”艾德琳强忍哭腔，问候这名近来常来探望她的教会医生。  
“这有什么好笑的。”莲恩蹙着秀眉问她，“最近头疼还那么剧烈吗？”  
病人摇了摇头：“不……只是那些声音，快听不见了……”  
艾德琳又开始断断续续啜泣，神志不清地不断重复着对不起，也不知道是在对谁道歉。  
女医生心里越来越不舒服。这种熟悉的不适感令她一时有些迷茫。在贪恋玛利亚的温柔之前，她从来没有考虑过自己做的事情是对是错。而现在的莲恩仍然无法辨析何谓对错，只是直觉告诉她有些事可以换取玛利亚的温柔——比如放过艾德琳，也许减轻艾德琳的痛苦也可以……

女医生用几乎听不出任何安慰语气的话安慰着对方：“你没有对不起教会，也没有对不起任何人。为了治愈教会把自己变得人不人鬼不鬼的，最对不起的人是自己才对啊。”  
艾德琳抽咽着摇了摇头：“我太没用了……到现在为止，除了这副破败身躯里仅有的血液，我对教会来说就是个随时都可以丢弃的垃圾……”  
莲恩靠在墙边，垂眸叹了口气。她很想告诉艾德琳，对于教会来说根本没有任何人是不能丢弃的。她沉默了半晌，撑起身体掸了掸裙子刚沾上的浮尘许给艾德琳一个承诺：“别哭哭啼啼的了，听着心烦。我会帮你想办法。”  
艾德琳强忍着抽噎声，连声向医生道谢。忽然，她感觉自己的手被握住了，力度不怎么温柔，应该只是为了引起她的重视……  
“你知道，我不做没有回报的事。”莲恩冷声道，艾德琳闻言有些紧张地握紧了椅子扶手问她希望自己做点什么作为回报。  
“又不是要你命，怕什么？下次玛利亚小姐来看望你的时候，告诉她我帮过你什么。”女医生的表情并不像言语那么简单，她精致的眉眼被情绪纠缠、拉扯，细微的弧度令她显得困惑而忧郁。

“莲恩医生太客气了，您的恩德我理应向所有人传颂。只是您也知道，我这糟糕的身体没法挪动，不然我一定会对所有我有幸遇到的人表达我对您的感激之情……”

教会医生灰色的眸子和苍白纤细的手指颤抖着。艾德琳的回应那么真诚，真诚得令她生理上产生了严重的不适，几欲作呕。  
在艾德琳忙不迭的道谢中，莲恩快步走向门口，几乎是逃离了那个令她压抑的病房。

自己真是个糟糕的人……  
莲恩此生第一次这么觉得。


	6. 【后篇·章之四】

说起莲恩对于晚宴的准备，坦尼娅都觉得好笑。教会医生回值班室脱下手套摘下兜帽重新编了一下辫子，换了套洗净的白色制服蹬上高跟鞋，满共花了不到一刻钟。  
出门之前她终于想起什么，匆忙跑回镜前补了一下口红，然后三步并作两步跑出值班室。  
“要死，蹬着这破鞋走过去我腿会断掉吧。”她一边锁门一边自言自语。  
身旁的黑衣女猎人忍笑说：“我已经给您安排好了马车。”  
女医生的动作停顿下来，她抬起头望着坦尼娅，前一秒还一脸不快，后一秒已笑逐颜开……  
“你可真是大救星。”说着她欢快地走下了实验大楼的阶梯。  
看着教会医生扶着楼梯扶手提着裙摆的背影，一个从未出现过的想法飘过坦尼娅的脑海——客观来讲，莲恩医生笑起来是蛮可爱的。

===

治愈教会主教劳伦斯的住所并不能称之为一座房屋，从占地面积来看，这甚至可以媲美周边的小教堂。  
坦尼娅回过头来，鞠躬向马车里的白衣女子伸出手。莲恩的纤纤柔荑搭在她戴着白色手术手套的手上，提着长长的裙摆小心翼翼地走下马车。  
坦尼娅并不是没有好奇过莲恩的身世，她虽然对所有情绪都不加以掩饰，可认真起来却也可以做到优雅得体，如上午对传令员彬彬有礼的回应；如此刻，把一身工作服穿得像套晚礼服。  
莲恩半闭着眼，长长的睫毛垂下，显得那双灰眸神秘而绚丽。  
“今天谢谢你了。”她的道谢礼貌而真挚。

女猎人自然想揶揄她，是不是明天亚楠的太阳要打西边升起来，连莲恩医生都不噎人了。可说不上为什么，坦尼娅忽然有些舍不得破坏此刻的气氛……  
她松开莲恩的手，向她行了一个教会鞠躬礼：“莲恩医生客气了，能帮到您就好。”  
“既然你这么说，那我就不跟你客气了。”莲恩挽着鬓边的发丝莞尔而笑，“今晚有空接我回去吗？”  
刚刚直起身的坦尼娅看得入神，正准备应下来，就看到一名身材高挑的女猎人走过来驻足在医生的身侧……

“不必麻烦坦尼娅了，我会送你回去。”银发女猎人的手搭在了医生瘦削的肩上，目光则直视着坦尼娅的灰绿眼眸。  
教会猎人不以为意地点点头：“那就谢谢玛利亚小姐了。”  
但是女医生却彻底僵住了，坦尼娅从没见过莲恩如此紧张尴尬过……大概她压根没想到玛利亚也会受邀参加晚宴吧。想来剩下的事情也跟自己没什么关系，坦尼娅和两人告别之后就背着巨剑回马车上了。

“莲恩医生？”银发女猎人仍没有把手收回来，直到医生紧张地转过身与她目光相接。  
“玛……玛利亚小姐？你怎么……”莲恩紧张之余还带着羞赧与甜意。  
玛利亚勾起唇角给了对方一个安慰的微笑：“师父是劳伦斯主教的旧交。”  
医生的心跳终于渐渐正常了下来，她们这才比肩走进了庭院。  
“玛利亚小姐认识坦尼娅？”莲恩疑惑地问道。  
玛利亚点点头：“是个身手不错的猎人。作为你的护卫而言，我挺放心的。”  
这句话本身没什么问题，可医生总觉得哪里让她不舒服，心口像是堵着一把茅草。

“没想到我会来？”女猎人侧首望着身旁的白衣美人。  
莲恩挽着头发轻声应着。  
玛利亚将翠绿色的眸子转向前方赞美道：“你挽头发的样子真美。”  
医生的动作僵了一下，顿时满面绯云……可紧接着，玛利亚轻叹了一声：“让人时常想要独占这份美。”  
莲恩顿时又紧张了起来，她抬头望着玛利亚，女猎人也望入她不安的灰眸中，帽檐下的神情温和淡然。  
“我……”莲恩紧张地环顾了一下四周，确认周围没有别人才低下头细若蚊呐地说，“我当然……只是玛利亚小姐一个人的……”  
“哦？那确实是我的荣幸。”纵然女猎人英气的细眉藏在帽檐阴影里，莲恩仍能看得出她挑起了眉梢。  
那一刻莲恩确信，作为猎人，眼前的女子一定是精英中的精英。就算不能和她建立此刻这种暧昧亲近的关系，她也会心甘情愿成为对方的猎物，哪怕被掠夺得一无所有，她仍会甘之如饴。

她们并肩走过庭院的小道，远处的侍者为她们打开了大门。主教大人的房屋灯火通明，莲恩瞟了一眼灯焰的颜色，喃喃道了一句“真奢侈”。玛利亚侧首疑惑地望着她，莲恩似乎很乐意给她解释，不想却被身旁不知什么时候窜出来的男人捷足先登——  
“通过灯焰的颜色可以粗略辨别燃料成分，通过气味自然也可以。”蓄着一头小卷发的男子面貌清秀，然而阴郁的眼神和唇角诡异的笑却令他的表情显得阴森可怖。  
“受教了。”玛利亚礼貌地向他点头，顺便打量了一下他的衣着。拜伦维斯学生制服，看来此人也是莲恩的同学。  
教会医生似乎并不待见眼前的男子，连招呼都没打算打，但对方却还是开口了：“莲恩小姐还是这么冷淡啊。是因为我打扰了你回忆基础知识了吗？”  
玛利亚稍稍低下头，帽檐掩住了翠绿的眼眸。她开始怀疑是不是拜伦维斯出身的人说话都这么尖酸刻薄。  
“正如米克拉什先生所说，如果我正抱着五百多页的化学书怀旧，恐怕你就不敢跟我这么说话了吧。”医生转身对他微微一笑，笑容假得不能再假。  
米克拉什大笑着，一边捂着脑袋一边摆手：“莲恩小姐果然一点也没变！看你这么有精神我也就放心啦。”  
说着他拍了拍莲恩的肩膀，而莲恩脸上的笑容也随之变暖了一些。就在这时，正在闲逛的卡里尔也驻足加入了他们，招呼端着香槟的侍者过来。

玛利亚见眼前都是些拜伦维斯的毕业生，便拿起一杯酒礼貌地推诿，走向格曼和路德维希那边。而令她意外地，白衣女子也马虎地应付了两句跟到了她身侧。  
“不和同学叙叙旧吗？”玛利亚走到墙边驻足望着医生。  
“没什么好叙的……以前在拜伦维斯抬头不见低头见，我这张脸他们早都看烦了。”莲恩藉着灯光仔细打量着玛利亚清瘦优雅的容颜，不自觉地勾起唇角。  
玛利亚垂眸一笑，轻抿了一口酒，在杯口印下了深红的唇印……末了抬起眼望入莲恩出神的灰眸：“我倒觉得莲恩医生这张脸挺不容易看厌呢。”

莲恩闻言雾蒙蒙的灰眸失控地轻颤，她微张着色泽鲜艳的唇，叹息中带着些许按捺不住的喜悦：“玛利亚小姐……真是让我受宠若惊了。”  
跳动的烛光映得白衣女子发丝的色泽又暖又浅，白皙的脸上浮起红晕，令玛利亚险些以为面前站着的只是一名平凡的美丽女子。  
余光瞟到不远处向她招手的格曼，玛利亚朝他和路德维希举杯微笑。  
“失陪一下。”她用尽全力将目光从莲恩的娇颜上移开，迈开步伐走向了觥筹交错的人群。


	7. 【后篇·章之五】

晚宴正式开始之前，卡里尔几乎一直都黏着莲恩。当年在拜伦维斯的时候，他没事干就会去找莲恩或者米克拉什。而卡里尔秘密加入治愈教会很大一部分原因也是因为他认识的最优秀的学者几乎都跟着劳伦斯离开学院了。

“所以威廉大师没被抬过来？”莲恩摇了摇酒杯，从眼神中看不出她想喝。  
“没有，主教也不太想让他知道整个研究的细节。”卡里尔笑了笑，“我还期待这事能让我在学术界一鸣惊人呢。”  
“你呀……”莲恩顿了顿，挑起秀气的眉梢，“我一不明白你为什么这么执着我们这个学术圈，二不明白那个老头子的认可对你来说有那么重要吗。”  
卡里尔闻言耸耸肩解释道：“因为这圈子容易出成果啊，毕竟主教能提供那么多研究资源给我们。至于老头子，你和米克拉什都是他的宝贝，当然无法理解从来没被正眼瞧过的我。”  
莲恩似乎有些疲惫，站累了一样靠在墙沿垂眸看着杯中泛着金色的液体：“不知道为什么，我最近觉得这些研究……”  
她停了下来，长长的睫毛掩着灰眸中的情绪，半晌找了个常用的词替换她觉得不妥的言论：“无聊。”  
卡里尔没有领会她的意思，拍拍她的肩膀安慰道：“你总是闷在手术祭坛和实验大楼，当然觉得无聊。考虑考虑上次给你的建议？今天是跟主教申请调职的绝佳机会，好的研究伙伴很重要，就像我们这次的成功合作。如果你能来我的符文研究所，那最好不过。”  
莲恩摇头，似乎是为了停止这个话题：“我有整个治愈教会最好的研究资源，岂有舍近求远的道理。”  
男子摸着下巴上的胡茬附和道：“说的是。艾德琳的体质实属罕见，我一直期待她能产出多么强大的符文。”  
莲恩微微蹙眉，没有搭话。

“别闷闷不乐了，为了我们第一次成功合作。”卡里尔轻轻和她碰了一下杯。  
莲恩皱着眉哼笑一声揶揄道：“你忘了在学校的时候那些报告都是谁给你改的了？”  
卡里尔大笑，连忙改口：“好了好了，改成离开拜伦维斯后第一次成功合作，怎么样？”  
莲恩这才举杯，樱唇贴在杯口，稍稍探出舌尖尝了一下里面的液体，不是她喜欢的味道，于是就连杯带酒放回了路过侍者的托盘上。见众人都在往楼上走，她想晚宴应该快正式开始了。

她提着裙摆准备上楼，不知道是不是穿着高跟鞋站太久的缘故，总觉得腿有点不听使唤，踏上台阶的一瞬间就觉得自己这脚没踩稳，但再想保持平衡已经来不及了……  
就在这时，她感觉自己的大臂被一只手扶住了。刚才的搀扶力量很大，大得足以让她瞬间找回平衡，莲恩的第一反应是嫌恶，她头也没抬地冷声丢给对方一句“松开”，不等对方反应，立刻用力甩开了那只多管闲事的手。  
女医生压着怒火抬眼瞪着旁边的好心人，立时愣住，旋即花容失色……  
“……抱歉，唐突了。你没扭伤吧？”女猎人将被甩开的手放回身侧向对方致歉，神情也是任何人都从未见过的尴尬。  
“没，我没事……不，我是说，谢谢玛利亚小姐……”莲恩紧张地把头发别到耳后，俏脸涨得通红，语无伦次地解释道，“我不是那个意思，就……只是没想到是你……”  
玛利亚闻言的脸色缓和了不少，她对莲恩点点头说：“你没伤到就好，我们上楼吧？”  
医生似乎也从过度紧张中恢复了一些，她回头看了看厅里的人也都放下了酒杯徐徐准备上楼，便向身旁身材高挑的女猎人伸出了手，很小声地请求：“可以再麻烦玛利亚小姐一次吗？”  
话音刚落，她的柔荑已经被玛利亚牵住：“乐意效劳。”  
她不好意思去看身旁优雅女子那双勾魂摄魄的翠绿眼眸，只好强迫自己去注意脚下的阶梯。  
莲恩不知道与她执手比肩的玛利亚此刻正不慌不忙地观察着她——没有戴那双长手套的她露出了白皙纤细的皓腕，螓首微低垂下眼帘提着裙摆，唇角无意识地上扬着，双颊仍泛着的薄红不知是因为方才的紧张还是因为此刻的欣喜。  
像个情窦初开的少女。

台阶太短，莲恩迈上最后一级之后抬头望入身旁女子的眼中……  
碧绿的眼眸流转着难以捉摸的情绪，令她紧张焦虑。莲恩在拜伦维斯期间被称为难以超越的医药天才，因为她身负天才之名的同时也在付出着其他学生难以企及的努力，旁人都以为这是由于她自尊心太强不愿被人超越，只有她自己知道，一切都源于对未知的恐惧。无法掌控、无法看穿会令她无所适从——正如眼前这名女子，哪怕她们早已亲密到同床共枕的地步，她却仍觉得玛利亚的内心深不可测，甚至无法从这碧绿的窗口窥见任何线索。  
可这双眼的主人没有再给她时间去多想，眼神又温柔了起来。走进餐厅之前，玛利亚松开了莲恩的手……她感觉自己的手被对方纤细的手指恋恋不舍地勾住，然后犹豫不决地再松开。  
高挑女子侧首看着医生，而医生也正抬头望着她……

玛利亚环顾了一圈，一些先上座的宾客都随意找了座位，于是她问身旁的女子：“我想主教没有安排座位，我能坐在莲恩医生旁边吗？”  
莲恩闻言垂眸无奈地笑了一声，她也不答，只是找了个离主教最远的位置拉开了椅子。  
然后她回身，玛利亚果然已经跟到了她身旁。

“我的一切都在玛利亚小姐的掌控中，而我却对玛利亚小姐一无所知。”莲恩一边说，一边做了个请的姿势指向自己身旁的座位。  
女猎人闻言怔然片刻，旋即微微一笑：“不，正相反，莲恩医生是迄今为止最了解我的人。而我却看不懂莲恩医生。”  
莲恩微微歪着头，雾蒙蒙的灰眸带着不解。她思索了片刻，点头承认：“人果然和其他生物不同，复杂且难以预测。”  
“会觉得这样复杂的关系很累吗？”玛利亚拉开椅子坐下来，低声问身旁的女子。  
莲恩也跟着坐下，摇了摇头，却没有立刻回答她。她想换个舒服点的姿势，比如推开面前的餐具趴在桌上，可又觉得这场合实在不妥，便往后靠了靠，双手撑在椅子边缘侧首与玛利亚对视着。  
“从前在拜伦维斯读书的时候，我不理解为什么人都在追求延长寿命。比如校长。后来我才明白，人有了执念，就会不甘心草草结束含恨而终。”莲恩的表情十分认真，朦胧的烟灰色眼眸也随着桌上跃动的烛光闪烁了起来……  
“现在我只担心，我的人生会比想象得还短。短得来不及品尝这种复杂。”

玛利亚的瞳仁因讶异而收缩，这句话瞬间盖过了耳边其他宾客的高谈阔论，震耳欲聋，余音袅袅。  
半晌，她转回前方微微抬起头：“你果然比看起来难懂得多……”  
“要多花些时间。”她垂下眼帘，余光瞟向身旁的褐发美人。

这一次，莲恩看懂了玛利亚的眼神——些许遗憾萦绕着忧愁。她猜到了玛利亚对她隐瞒了些什么，哪怕是善意的。


	8. 【后篇·章之六】

治愈教会的创始人，即第一任主教劳伦斯是一名仪表堂堂的男子，他蓄着代表威严的胡须，一双灰蓝色的鹰眸炯炯有神。与大部分出身拜伦维斯的学者类似，举手投足气质儒雅，同时很注重着装，外袍背后有一条宽而长的手绣飘带，整套主教衣袍衬得他气宇轩昂。

劳伦斯上座后并没有立刻坐下，而是直接端起了酒杯对在座的宾客致谢：“明天是个值得整个人类纪念的日子，它将成为人类进化的里程碑，感谢各位百忙之中抽空莅临，与我共同庆贺这一天的到来！”  
莲恩唇角微微勾起嘲讽的弧度，却是第一个举杯站起来的人。并非因为她自负，而是因为她太过了解劳伦斯，如果他站着祝酒，必然不想看到客人里有坐着的。  
见教会第一医生起身，在座的宾客也陆陆续续站了起来。  
褐发美人透过觥筹交错的间隙，与远处主教投来的目光相接，她微笑着挑眉，向他举杯。主教的表情欣赏之余带些玩味，而莲恩更是笑容冷嘲眼神热讽。  
一旁的玛利亚仍戴着猎人手套，她用手指摩挲着杯壁，侧目将身旁医生的情绪尽收眼底。

待大家都坐下之后，主教清了清嗓子，又发话了：“请各位容我介绍一下这次引领人类迈向新纪元的两名学者，卡里尔，莲恩。”  
卡里尔就坐在主教侧面的第一个位置，他和莲恩刚好坐在长桌对角，显得有些微妙。莲恩强行抑制住自己不耐烦的表情，站起身像主教的方向行了个鞠躬礼然后立刻坐了回去。  
劳伦斯对身旁的卡里尔点头，示意他也可以坐下了，接着说：“我很有幸，曾经是这两位优秀学者的授课老师，更为骄傲的是他们将知识从拜伦维斯带来了亚楠，成为了拜伦维斯与治愈教会的纽带，让教会与学院为进化而携手。”  
莲恩只能以假笑应付所有向她投来的目光，或钦佩或倾慕，其实她现在就想立刻离席找个地方好好吐一会儿。在座的所有人都心知肚明，自立门户的劳伦斯被拜伦维斯的校长威廉大师视为叛徒，现如今所谓的“携手”必然只是利益驱使。显然拜伦维斯派来的那几个代表也只是酒囊饭袋，宴会前既没有找卡里尔也没有找她，只顾着讨好教会掌权者，根本算不上学者。如今的拜伦维斯只剩下一个挪窝都困难的老头子威廉是真正的学术泰斗，落得这步田地也是凄惨，也难怪劳伦斯这么自负，觉得拜伦维斯没了他就没落了。  
莲恩还在心里暗暗嘲讽，她忽然听到主教提到了一个令她心头一震的名字，脸色一瞬间变得煞白……  
莲恩震惊地侧首看着身旁起身向众人鞠躬的优雅猎人，然后扫视一圈，除了玛利亚以外还有两名猎人。  
“格曼与我是挚友，玛利亚小姐与路德维希均师承于他。我很激动地宣布明天行动的阵容，由格曼总指挥，玛利亚小姐作为副手，拜伦维斯与教会猎人则听从路德维希的调遣。这将是史无前例的猎杀，一场人类与上位者的角逐，学者的知识智慧与猎人的敏捷力量相结合，终将引领我们迈进新的时代！”劳伦斯滔滔不绝，眉飞色舞，而莲恩的头脑却一片空白，想说些什么，却根本没有资格置喙。  
玛利亚一坐下就侧过脸望着莲恩，而医生此刻眼眶已经泛红，明知被对方看着，却不愿意与她对视。  
女猎人转回身，帽檐遮着深邃的双眼，鲜少流露情绪的碧眸此刻流转着担忧。  
……

筵席丰盛，席间仅有的两名女子却无心享用。  
不知过了多久，玛利亚似乎想到了什么……她的食指轻轻扫过搁在手边的餐叉，银亮的餐具落在地上发出清脆的响声，引起了身旁女子的注意。  
莲恩下意识地弯下腰去捡，玛利亚也同时侧身俯下，轻柔地握住了女子纤细的手腕……  
莲恩的脸颊顿时浮起薄红，她抬起头用余光瞟向女猎人却无意中发现对方近在咫尺，紧接着颊边传来微潮又柔软的触感，若有若无的，是玛利亚的唇角蹭过了她柔嫩的面颊……  
“我们先走，好不好？”

忧郁的情绪被这一系列动作一扫而空，褐发美人唇角顿时勾起甜蜜的笑容，她神情羞赧地环顾了四周一下，在玛利亚松开她手腕之后站起身，端起酒杯款款走向了主教的方向……  
正在和卡里尔说话的主教见莲恩走了过来，便暂时中断了两人的对话，侧身举杯迎接她：“很高兴你能赏脸露面。”  
“主教大人言重了，莲恩什么时候成功拒绝过您？”医生笑靥如花，眉眼间却根本没有喜悦，甚至有些掩起锋芒的敌意。  
听得出她话中有话，可劳伦斯也习以为常，只是笑了笑：“今天你不出席，我会很没面子的。再怎么说你也是我最骄傲的女学生。”  
莲恩似乎不想让他接着说下去，便单刀直入地向他告辞：“主教大人，我明天还有些工作要提前安排，先行告退，还望您海涵。”  
“哦，是了是了。我差点忘了你管着实验大楼那么多医生病人呢。”劳伦斯扶了扶额头，向她举杯，“敬我们从拜伦维斯到教会的羁绊。”  
莲恩干笑了一声，酒杯放在唇边倾斜，在樱唇触到液体的一瞬间就把杯子拿开了。  
劳伦斯看到她如此敷衍的动作却也并不在意：“忘了你不喜欢酒。要我安排人送你回去吗？”  
“莲恩医生，不如我送你回去吧？”坐在主教另一侧的路德维希十分绅士地主动请求。  
莲恩转身与教会第一猎人对视着，这是她第一次正眼瞧路德维希，这名被修女们称为教会最有男人味的英俊猎人。  
是的，他一头银灰色的长发披肩，星目剑眉，就算没有像劳伦斯卡里尔那样蓄须，硬朗的轮廓仍比他们刚毅不少。除了脸有点长以外，这副长相确实当之无愧称得上英俊。  
可惜莲恩压根无心欣赏，甚至于他脸比较长这个特点已经在她心中被无限放大。医生眉眼弯弯似乎带着盈盈笑意婉拒了对方：“感谢路德维希先生，不过米克拉什可能还要麻烦您，亚哈古尔和手术祭坛不顺路，您明天还要参与猎杀，实在不好意思让您这么辛苦……”  
“没关系没关系，多跑一趟也不碍事。”路德维希毫不在意地摆摆手，忽然觉得肩头一沉……  
身材高挑的女猎人只是拍了他的肩膀一下，并没有驻足而是径直走到了主教身旁，寒暄后敬上一杯酒，干脆地一饮而尽后接着对主教说：“我送莲恩医生回去就好。我住在镇上，刚好顺路。”  
劳伦斯也礼尚往来，饮尽杯中酒应道：“那就麻烦玛利亚小姐了。今天能一睹格曼首徒的风采，幸甚幸甚。”  
“猎人本是舞刀弄枪的粗人，主教不弃，仍邀我们为座上宾，吾辈理应感激主教心怀宽广。天色不早，玛利亚先行告退。”女猎人向主教行礼后，便拾起披风一角，抬手请医生先行。  
莲恩也顺势礼貌地对周围宾客点头致礼，款款走出餐厅。


	9. 【后篇·章之七】

教会医生出了门长舒一口气，喃喃自语着总算是应付完了，而傍在她身旁的女猎人则似笑非笑地看着她，说自己去借主教的马车。  
莲恩摇了摇头：“别……”  
玛利亚停了下来，问她怎么了。  
医生低头沉默了片刻，坦白道：“我想和玛利亚小姐走回去。”  
女猎人点头应允，走到院门的时候，她对教会医生伸出了手：“我也想在明天行动之前和莲恩医生多相处一会。”  
褐发美人怔了一下，旋即羞赧地挽住了玛利亚修长的手臂。

她们徐缓漫步在通往教会镇的长街上，还没走几步，玛利亚就发觉莲恩走路有些费劲。她低头看到身旁女子纤细脚踝下那双白色高跟鞋，便握住了莲恩的手侧首与她对视：“穿着这双鞋恐怕很难坚持走回去。”  
“可恶……这破鞋真是烦死了。干脆光脚走得了……”莲恩松开了玛利亚的手，一边抱怨一边低头去脱鞋，而玛利亚也没有制止，只是把爱刀挂在腰间，默默走到了莲恩跟前屈身。  
赤脚提着高跟鞋的莲恩顿时愣住了。  
女猎人偏过头，语气柔和地催促着她：“上来。”  
医生顿时满面绯云，忙不迭地推诿：“不行，这怎么成？我这么重，怎么好意思麻烦玛利亚小姐……”

“背你回去比抱你回去轻松些，你选哪个？”

莲恩闻言更是羞得无地自容，犹豫着伏在了玛利亚的背上。  
女猎人架起医生的膝弯，稍一施力直起身，轻叹道：“莲恩医生说自己重果然是跟我客气。”  
褐发女子连忙解释：“再……再怎么说也是个成年人，被背回去也太羞了……”  
她顿了顿，垂下烟灰色的眼眸低声道歉：“对不起，是我太任性了。”  
玛利亚闻言双臂用力一抬，剧烈的颠簸令背上的女子顿时惊呼了一声……  
“是我想让莲恩医生多陪我一会。这么说来，我才更任性，不是吗？”  
“不是！”褐发女子紧紧抱住了玛利亚的脖颈，面颊贴着对方的耳侧忙不迭地辩解，“我也很珍惜和玛利亚小姐在一起的每时每刻，所以才不希望自己成为麻烦。”  
鬓边色泽极浅的发丝遮住了女猎人的唇角，莲恩没有看到那抹醉人的微笑。  
“莲恩医生说的话常常在人意料之外，细想却能落回情理之中。”  
玛利亚的评价令背上的美人有些局促，她神情犹豫，半晌才补问了一句：“玛利亚小姐会讨厌我这样直白的表达吗？”  
“我行我素的莲恩医生会在意我的看法，受宠若惊。”与莲恩正相反，玛利亚的言语表意暧昧，令对方更加局促……  
她们没有再继续说什么，教会医生似乎不太喜欢今夜阴冷潮湿的天气，伏在女猎人的肩上轻浅地呼吸着。  
这是莲恩第一次被人背起来。玛利亚的身材较之一般女性高挑很多，肩背也比莲恩的宽阔。莲恩出神地望着雾气弥漫的长街，思绪似乎飘回了很久远以前的回忆……她的灰眸没有定焦，似乎不带任何情绪，柳眉却弧度阴郁。

“恕我冒昧，莲恩医生可以选择不回答我。”女猎人富有磁性的温柔嗓音忽然响起，打破了她们之间的沉默，“你是在拜伦维斯读书期间失身的？”  
教会医生如梦初醒，像是被看穿了似的神色慌张，烟灰色的双眸重新聚焦，而后垂下眼眸，坦然答道：“没错，想必下一个问题就是失身于谁了吧……那人今天也出席了宴会。”  
莲恩语气的骤变更印证了玛利亚的猜测，于是她轻叹了一声：“是主教劳伦斯先生吗。”  
医生惊讶地微张开唇，半晌，她冷嗤了一声承认：“玛利亚小姐眼光真毒。”  
“并非如此。只是我能感觉到我们之间一定有一些共性，因而才会相互吸引。”女猎人语速不疾不徐，却字字句句都能令教会医生心跳过速。

“……我倒是从未感受到自己和玛利亚小姐有什么共性。”是了，这名猎人气质脱俗温文尔雅，反观自己年少失足，纵然名声在外仍是毁誉参半。在莲恩眼中，她们完全就是两个世界的人，哪里能有什么共性。  
“我们这种从幼年就被当做工具收养的孩子，多半会对年长男性的悉心照料产生依赖。”女猎人低声陈述着，浅金色的睫毛低垂掩住了碧绿的眼眸。  
“……哈……”女医生颓然叹息着，“男人是个风流的物种。他觉得这种事是你情我愿，我无法反驳，可每每想起，都会觉得那是一个我这辈子也过不去的坎……”  
莲恩顿了顿，她想起玛利亚方才暧昧不明的回应，却仍无法控制自己想要了解对方看法的欲望，开口问道：“是我诱惑他在先，你会觉得我放荡吗？”  
女猎人轻轻摇头，鬓边的发丝扫过医生的面颊，有点痒……  
“他本可以拒绝，却选择在你还不懂事的时候利用了你对他的依赖。”玛利亚的声线变得有些森冷，“比起你，我是幸运的。我的师父没有利用我对他的崇拜。”  
莲恩如醍醐灌顶般瞪大了双眼，她从未从这个角度去理解这件事，因为她根本不愿当着任何人的面揭开这道无法愈合的伤痕。末了，她收了收手臂，抱紧了女猎人的肩颈。  
“莲恩医生很美，美得令人难以自持。但这并不能成为他犯错的理由。”玛利亚低头自嘲，“虽然我也没什么资格批判他。”

褐发美人闻言羞红了脸，她很自然地想再次和玛利亚确认是否真的觉得她美，却又觉得问出口实在太蠢，半晌才凑到玛利亚耳边一边羞赧地轻笑一边说：“我知道自己做过什么……我们才是真的两厢情愿。”  
耳边有美人吐气如兰，女猎人的脚步一僵……莲恩似乎发现了对方的“弱点”，便伸手坏心地撩开玛利亚的鬓发去吻她的耳根。  
女猎人感觉到异样，飞速偏头躲开：“别这样……我脱力会摔到你。”  
“玛利亚小姐在求饶？”褐发美人顿时来了兴致，追着玛利亚的耳根吹气……

玛利亚不胜其烦，眼看就要回到镇上了，她还是朝着近处的一栋建筑走去，背上的女子顿时慌了神：“玛利亚小姐你去哪……”  
女猎人不答，快步走过去将她靠墙放下，然后回身抵住了她。  
“莲恩医生真是越来越肆无忌惮了。”玛利亚修长的腿霸道地伸到了莲恩的腿间，双手捧起她的脸颊俯视着。

莲恩心如擂鼓，长裙被掀到大腿，她打了个颤，不知是由于夜风拂过肌肤还是其他原因的影响……  
与夜间寒冷潮湿的体感正相反，在触到玛利亚双唇的瞬间，她的体内骤然燃起一股熟悉的烈焰，灼得她口干舌燥。  
莲恩下意识环住了玛利亚的脖颈将她往下拉，而女猎人也顺势加深了这个吻，与她唇舌交缠。羽睫低垂掩住灰眸，过于激烈的情欲冲击令莲恩眩晕地闭上了双眼。而玛利亚丝毫没有放过她的意思，抬手扶住莲恩的纤腰，一边将美人拉进怀底一边挺膝，大腿蹭过对方腿间。

褐发美人娇吟了一声，紧贴在高挑猎人的身上，意识被彻底击溃……她激烈地回吻着对方，唇舌交替讨好的同时，出于难耐，腰臀也在无意识小幅摆动着。  
玛利亚此刻愿意承认自己是在引火上身，怀中女子对她动作的每一个回应都是催化剂，她们之间无法解释的剧烈反应正如饕餮一般吞噬着她的理智。

终于，玛利亚睁开双眼，温柔地推开了面色潮红的褐发美人。  
莲恩讶异地望着对方，确认玛利亚眼中仍蕴着浓烈的情欲，这才想起了一些在拜伦维斯道听途说的传言，以及她们日出之后必须面对的浩劫……  
“猎人真的有猎杀行动之前禁欲的规矩？”

见玛利亚点头，莲恩微微一笑，对女猎人张开了双臂——  
“那答应我，回来好好补偿我。”

猎人的瞳仁骤然收缩……  
圣堂医生的笑容像月光一样柔和，从未体验过的强烈归属感令玛利亚战栗，与此同时却又被陌生的幸福感包围着。  
高挑女子向前迈了一步紧紧拥住了莲恩承诺道：“我一定会补偿你。”  
“重点不是补偿，是你一定要回来，一定……”医生的声线颤抖着，强忍着哭腔。  
玛利亚的眼神流露出从未示人的脆弱，将清瘦的脸埋进了对方的肩窝。

“一定。”


	10. 【后篇·章之八】

这根本不是什么人类进化的里程碑，而是一场上位者对人类单方面的碾压，且终将演变成一场席卷人间的浩劫。  
莲恩站在楼梯口，身后是临时搭建的急救区，受伤的猎人们痛苦地哀嚎着，而技术生疏的黑衣医生们正笨拙地为猎人们包扎。离她最近的猎人伤得很重，腐烂的肢体断面开始迅速被未知的寄生虫侵蚀，她直勾勾地盯着那种寄生虫，像是无法从血肉中汲取营养一样，拼命扭动咬啮伤口，想要钻进宿主的身体里寻求其他养分……  
“截肢，虽然可能会死，但不这样做一定会死。”她垂下灰蒙蒙的眼眸看着一名黑衣医生，抬了抬下巴，“去，把曼森医生给我叫过来。他劲大。”  
黑衣女医生唯唯诺诺地点头，一路小跑去叫来了一名黑衣男医生。曼森医生脸长得方方正正，嘴角弧度僵硬下垂，看起来阴森而不苟言笑。  
“帮忙把他抬上去。”她把手术台推到廊角，两名医生协力将受伤猎人抬到了台子上。  
猎人有些惊恐地瞪大眼睛看着莲恩，但剧烈的疼痛让他无法说出完整的句子，只有上下翻滚的喉结似乎在哀求着她什么。  
白衣医生用戴着崭新白色手套的手安抚了一下蒙面猎人的额头，修长的手指理了理他额前被汗水打湿的头发，稍稍勾起了唇角。而另一边曼森医生已经将猎人的身体紧紧绑在了手术台上，黑衣女医生也收紧了勒住断肢动脉的皮带。  
“痛苦不会持续太久。”说完，她转身离开，身后传来锯齿来回摩擦腿骨的钝响与猎人撕心裂肺的惨叫，而则她收回了笑容缓步走向另一个手忙脚乱的黑衣医生……

即便在这种从未体验过的，穿梭于高强度急救现场的情况下，她仍觉得时间过得很慢很慢。她既希望能等到一个人，同时又希望不要在伤员里看到她。  
就在这时，一名年轻的白衣医生提着裙摆，匆匆忙忙地走上旋梯……莲恩听到脚步声，微微蹙眉回过头，散失焦点的眼中闪过惊讶和一丝不易察觉的喜悦。  
“你跑来干嘛？”她一边嗔怪，一边顺手把少女别再衣服里的领巾拉出来理了理。  
“我……我和米克拉什会长告假，过来帮您。”梳着马尾辫的少女发色极浅，褐色的底色反射着温暖的红光。  
莲恩闻言哂笑一声：“也就是你，喜欢多管闲事。那个麻烦精没来吧？”  
少女眨了眨墨绿色的眼瞳，有些不好意思地低下头：“我没告诉菲娜……我想您可能不想见她，至少在这种情况下。”  
女医生闻言点头，语气刻薄又放肆：“是啊是啊，她别把人给我都治死了才好。都是劳伦斯的棋子，用一个少一个。”  
少女轻笑一声：“师父说话还是这么直来直去。”说完，她忽然想起了什么，连忙掩口，小声说了句抱歉。  
莲恩听到那句久违的“师父”时，亦是失神片刻，旋即摆了摆手，开始给她安排任务：“今天的伤员会很多，你没必要每个都亲自处理，更多的是帮其他医生做判断。我想你这么喜欢治病的人，应该明白怎么才能救更多的人吧，尤瑟夫卡？”  
少女点了点头，立刻带上手术手套，准备投入工作，正打算转身就被莲恩扶住了肩膀……

“乔，谢谢你过来帮忙。”莲恩医生用了只有自己才会用的爱称，而尤瑟夫卡听到这句的时候一瞬间热泪盈眶。  
“您太客气了，我一直都希望能回到……能帮您些什么。我，我去工作了。”少女越说情绪越激动，急忙转过身去，一边道歉一边走向急救区。

莲恩望着尤瑟夫卡瘦削的背影，眼神逐渐黯淡了下来。半晌，她才被坦尼娅从回忆中唤醒，回到楼上继续工作。

……

连续处理伤员直到太阳落山，莲恩终于撑不住了，她吩咐坦尼娅去楼下帮帮尤瑟夫卡，自己回办公室稍微歇会。  
作为管理实验大楼和手术祭坛的首席医生，教会给莲恩医生分了唯一一间有窗户的房间作为她的办公室。但莲恩不喜欢实验大楼压抑的气氛，宁可直接在手术祭坛打地铺过夜。  
褐发美人抬头望向窗外，天边已经可以看到白月。她抬起双手在胸前交握，轻缓地闭上双眼想要为那个女猎人祈祷，片刻后又重新睁开眼，叹了一口气。  
不知道从什么时候开始，她这个假修女快要变成真修女了。这个试图安抚病人、试图救人、试图虔诚地祈祷的自己，还是当初拜伦维斯那个为了研究可以舍弃一切的医药天才吗。  
莲恩无法回答自己这个问题，她似乎也不太在乎这些变化。因为她早已离开了拜伦维斯，而看穿了治愈教会的她认为这些终将把人类推向灭亡之路的研究不再值得她做什么牺牲。现在能让她舍弃一切的，只有……

一阵急促的敲门声响起，红着眼眶的女医生转过身，疲惫而不耐烦地说了声“进来”。

一名黑衣医生气喘吁吁地推开了门：“莲恩医生，有个老猎人嚷嚷着要见您。”  
莲恩蹙紧了眉，心说什么老猎人新猎人的，于是转回身挥手让她退下：“尤瑟夫卡医生就在楼下，她是我徒弟你没跟他说吗？”  
“说了，可他嫌尤瑟夫卡医生年纪太轻，坚持要见您。”  
“哈？这是夸我经验丰富还是嫌我老啊？”莲恩闻言顿时来气，戴上兜帽撑起身子气冲冲地走向门口。既然能嚷嚷说明并无大碍，居然敢指名点姓找教会首席医生处理皮外伤，她倒要看看这个什么老猎人到底是何方神圣。

莲恩气势汹汹地跑下旋梯，然后戛然停在了台阶平台，身后的飘带落回了她单薄的背。她与楼下背着昏迷伤员的老猎人对视着，扶着楼梯护栏的手不住发抖。

“莲恩医生，我徒弟玛利亚受了重伤，心跳越来越衰弱。”格曼的声音也在颤抖，但始终在压抑过于激烈的情绪给医生解释着情况，“请原谅我仗着与你的一面之缘如此无礼，希望你能网开一面，亲自医治。”

莲恩闻言将手收回身侧，她知道在这种情况下，自己除了冷静下来别无选择。  
医生深呼吸两次之后，朗声命令道：“坦尼娅作为我的助手，其他医生继续治疗伤员，遇上无法判断的情况以尤瑟夫卡医生的决断为准。格曼先生请带玛利亚小姐随我来。”

说完，她握拳止住了双手的轻颤，回到楼上坚定地推开了手术室的大门。


	11. 【后篇·章之九】

“深度锐器刺伤……不明生物咬伤，轻度雷击烧伤，多处骨折。”莲恩微蹙眉头，检查着女猎人遍体鳞伤的身体。  
教会医生在脑海中飞速检索着，将复杂的抢救步骤分好了优先级。  
“坦尼娅，先帮我把这根断矛拔出来。”兜帽遮住了莲恩医生的眼睛，她又把手术手套向上提了提，从托盘里拾起了止血钳……

……

格曼颓然蹲在手术室门口，血迹斑斑的镰刀闪着幽蓝的微光静静躺在他身侧。  
他也算壮年，只是脸上已经可以看到一些皱纹。比起那些参加狩猎的热血青年们，格曼确实算是老猎人了。只可惜大部分人并不知道，他就是史上第一个猎人。  
男子把脸埋进掌中，片刻再抬起头长叹一声，鹰眸丧尽锐气，只有懊悔。

就在这时，手术室的大门忽然被推开，莲恩医生光着脚风风火火地冲了出来，飞速奔向一楼病房。格曼也慌了神，一个箭步跟到她的身侧询问着玛利亚的情况。

“还在抢救过程中，我不便详细作答，请你谅解。”莲恩面无表情地应了一句，脚步没有慢下来半分。  
她一跑进一楼病房，反身就将格曼关在了门外，三步并作两步走到刚刚醒来的艾德琳跟前，单膝跪在地上的响声吓了艾德琳一跳……  
“艾德琳，玛利亚小姐危在旦夕，需要输血。整个治愈教会只有你的血有这个力量能救她……”莲恩握住了艾德琳的手，声音有些沙哑。  
“怎么会这样…？”艾德琳闻言，骨瘦如柴的手一颤，片刻之后忙不迭地说：“您需要多少都好，我这条命您都可以拿去……请您务必，务必救回她……”  
“……三瓶。”  
艾德琳一边啜泣一边回握莲恩的手：“三瓶血而已，于我根本不算什么，可玛利亚小姐的身体未必能承受这种密度的血疗……”  
莲恩垂下眼，长期作为劳伦斯助理研究员的她当然知道自己在铤而走险……  
半晌，医生抬起泪雾迷蒙的灰眸，坚定地说：“我来解决那些负面效果。”  
艾德琳点头：“麻烦莲恩医生从我右臂采血。”  
莲恩一边道谢一边拿出空采血瓶……

“莲恩医生，玛利亚小姐她…怎么会伤成这样……”艾德琳带着哭腔问对方。  
莲恩垂眸，快要压抑不住溢出的负面情绪：“人类就是一种自以为是的动物，为达目的不择手段，何时把人命当一回事。我还不是一样，一直以来都在利用你，现在还不知廉耻地返回头找你帮忙……”  
“莲恩医生！”艾德琳忽然提高了声音，“莲恩医生，您来找我分明是为了救人性命。教会里诚然有些糟糕的人，可我一直相信着，相信教会对人间一定多多少少有贡献，只要我能为此献上绵薄之力就很满足了。我一直心甘情愿作为您的研究对象，因为我笃信莲恩医生是能做出这份贡献的人啊！”  
艾德琳的最后一句话震耳欲聋，圣堂医生的双眸收缩抖动着，她把三瓶采血瓶收回了包里，缓缓站起身……  
“莲恩医生，请您冷静下来。您说只有我的血能救玛利亚小姐，我却认为整个治愈教会的回天圣手只有您。如果您不救她，就算把我的血抽干又有什么用呢？”艾德琳啜泣着，情真意切地劝慰着医生。  
话音刚落，莲恩扶住了艾德琳冰凉的手背，一字一句地承诺道：“我一定，把玛利亚小姐救回来，一定。”

说完，白衣医生不再犹豫，快步离开了病房……

“坦尼娅！输液架准备好了吗？”莲恩一边跑上楼梯，一边高声问助手。  
“准备就绪。”黑衣医生打开手术室的门，放莲恩进来的同时对一路紧跟的格曼礼貌地颔首，然后轻轻关上了门。

过了一会，白衣医生又匆匆忙忙跑了出来，手中拿着两个装满治愈教会最为骄傲的血液的采血瓶。  
“乔！”她裸足狂奔到急救区，见尤瑟夫卡医生已经处理完紧急伤员正在休息，便把她拉到了廊角，“记得拜伦维斯的那种萃血方法吗？”  
尤瑟夫卡点了点头，立刻会意：“记得，但是那种简单的沉降萃取只能制作出镇定剂，对血疗的依赖反而会更强。理论上来讲，进一步萃取应该会更有价值。”  
“正是如此。你去月之学会之后我自己也做过一些萃血研究，但是一直没有机会实验。”莲恩蹙着眉头看着手中的采血瓶，血液已经开始分层，“我的假设是进一步萃取滤除依赖原，可以降低血疗负面效果。”  
尤瑟夫卡认真地解释道：“我做过这方面的实验。确实如您的假设，这种精粹血疗依赖度极低。同时我也发现，精粹血疗功效很差，如果血液本身不够强大，效果微乎其微。比起繁复的萃取处理，最后的结果应该算是失败的……”  
莲恩闻言却眼前一亮：“看来你已经知道血液中的依赖原究竟藏在哪里了，跟我来。”  
说完，她拉住尤瑟夫卡的手腕将她带进了实验室。

……

格曼做了一个诡异而冗长的梦。他梦到桃李满天下的自己孤身一人站在满月之下，这个梦里唯有白色的细碎花瓣不断从身边飘落，其余的一切都一动不动，包括他自己。

他猛然从梦中惊醒，抬头望着实验大楼顶上的玻璃窗，天已大亮。

“乔，你早就青出于蓝了。”莲恩医生拿着一个装满淡黄色透明液体的采血瓶推开实验室的门，毫不吝惜地赞扬着身旁的少女医生，“反倒是我老了，没有那么敏锐的研究直觉了。”  
“您真是过谦了，能把萃取效率提高这么多，是我望尘莫及的。”尤瑟夫卡不好意思地把刘海别到耳后，“不过真没想到那些工作之余作为兴趣的研究能帮到您。”  
“是米克拉什不识货，好好一个血疗天才被他拿来当妇产科医生用。”莲恩不满地翻了个白眼，定睛却发现格曼正把手臂搭在实验室门口的护栏上，靠着护栏侧首望向手术室，目光满是担忧。

这时，白衣少女犹豫地开口拉回了她的注意力：“师父……对不起，除了这个以外，我不知道怎么称呼您……”  
“好了……你想怎么称呼都没所谓的。”莲恩语气温柔地打断了尤瑟夫卡。  
少女医生轻笑出声，喜悦溢于言表：“今天能见到师父真的很开心。”  
“我也很开心。”莲恩微笑着望着已经出落得亭亭玉立的少女，“以后如果米克拉什敢欺负你，你可别憋着，直接来找我。”  
“……知道了，师父您对我真好。”说着，尤瑟夫卡转过身去悄悄抹了一下眼尾。  
“小泪包。这点你还是要跟那个死小孩学学，有时候没心没肺也挺好。”莲恩拍了拍少女的肩膀，两人寒暄了几句，尤瑟夫卡便动身回月之学会了。

“格曼先生。”送走了尤瑟夫卡，莲恩走到格曼身旁，抬头与他对视，“等下麻烦你跟我去手术室一趟。”  
中年男子点头应允，神情却仍有些紧张……  
“玛利亚小姐已经没有生命危险了。”她低头看着手中蕴藏着治愈教会最高学识与力量的采血瓶，微笑着说。


	12. 【后篇·章之十】

莲恩把椅子搬到了床边坐下，长舒了一口气望向伤情已经稳定下来的女猎人。  
被刻意忽略的情绪与疲劳像松开弹簧一样，顷刻间释放了出来，白衣医生伏在床边，把姣好的面容埋进了臂弯……不一会，她的双肩开始颤抖，似乎像是怕吵醒病床上的女猎人，医生连啜泣都小心翼翼。  
不久莲恩便哭累了，一阵困意席卷了她疲惫的身体……睫毛沾着些细碎的泪滴，拖得眼睑都变沉了一般，她费劲地抬眼看着玛利亚，银发女子微蹙的眉峰和紧抿的唇角令她的心再次抽痛。  
可她连感受疼痛的力气也没剩下，就这么昏睡了过去。

……

“啊……你迷路了吗？”坐在树下的少女身着一身整洁的学生装，和森林那些诡异的树木格格不入。  
“是。姑娘你是拜伦维斯的学生吗？”  
女学者抬起头打量着问话的少女。这人身材修长，甚至比一些拜伦维斯的男生还要高挑，她穿着一身崭新的衣服，这种着装风格是学者从未见过的，简单的设计与华贵的布料巧妙融合，单肩披风潇洒又轻盈，三角帽半遮半掩少女翡翠般的双眸，这样的搭配显得她格外精神。  
“见识还蛮广的嘛。”少女学者站起身来，抬头望入对方的双眼，忽然往前迈了一步整个人都贴在了高挑少女的身上。  
少女吃了一惊，下意识握住了腰间长刀的刀柄，却听到学者幽幽地赞美道：“你的眼睛好漂亮啊……”  
“谢……谢谢。”突如其来的夸赞令高挑少女摸不着头脑，只好跟对方客套两句，但这个学者仍在她身上趴着，让她进也不是退也不是，更糟糕的是，她被迫感觉到了对方与年龄不符的身材曲线……  
“还是银色的头发呢，真高贵。”终于，少女学者撑起身子背过手，这次的语气听起来就不像是赞扬了。  
高挑少女一时不知如何接话，加上她觉得眼前这个学者实在可疑，于是开始盘算着找个借口脱身……  
“你想找我带你出去，是吗？”学者的眼睛是烟灰色的，雾蒙蒙看不出情绪，色泽鲜艳的唇倒是化开了愉快的弧度。  
银发少女闻言终于松了口气：“是，劳烦姑娘了。”  
“别姑娘姑娘的，怪别扭的。我叫莲恩，L-y-n-n。你呢？”学者一边说，一边用食指绕着自己的辫子玩。  
“在下玛利亚，幸会。”少女脱下了手套，友善地伸出手。  
“听你说话文绉绉的，书香门第的千金大小姐啊。”莲恩说话酸溜溜的，很敷衍地握了握玛利亚的指尖，“那，我不做没有回报的事。我带你出去你就要报答我。”  
“那是自然，莲恩小姐请说，在下尽力满足。”玛利亚答应得十分干脆，不想眼前的少女语不惊人死不休——  
“我要你这双漂亮的眼睛。”学者的唇角勾起诡异的弧度，眉眼之间盈着病态的笑意。

玛利亚一惊，低下头，翠绿的眼眸骤然降温……她虽年少，论学识在同龄人里绝对是佼佼者，自然清楚拜伦维斯的学者看上去文弱，事实上不乏精通奥术的高手。她还听闻这群学者大多没有善恶观念，为了研究实验，开颅挖眼无所不用其极。从前她还质疑过这些道听途说的传言，直到此时遇上眼前的蛇蝎美人……

“哎呀哎呀……吓死人了。”莲恩扶着自己的领口往后退了一步，神情看起来好像有点受伤，“不过是跟你开个玩笑，你的眼神跟要杀了我似的。”  
玛利亚并没有因为她这句话就放松警惕，仍然紧紧捉刀，只是神情稍微缓和了些：“莲恩小姐的玩笑过分了些，在下没有会意。”

“好啦好啦，听你说话好费劲。天色不早了，赶路要紧不是么？”说着，她扬起脸看着玛利亚，见玛利亚也看着她，没好气地催促着对方，“你倒是走啊，是你想出去又不是我想出去！”  
高挑少女的眉梢抽动了一下，拾起披风一角向她鞠了一躬：“还请莲恩小姐带路。”  
“哈？！你不信任我！你怕我从背后偷袭你！”少女气得柳眉倒竖。  
玛利亚从容不迫地直起身与她对视：“在下可没有这么指控。反倒是莲恩小姐更像是在急于否认。”  
“呵……随便你怎么说，爱走不走。”莲恩冷笑一声，不再多言开始带路。

这一路玛利亚都跟得非常不安生，每次不是被带进大蛇坑里就是被一群小蛇包围，更可恶的是这个带路的学者一遇上野兽就往自己身后躲，一边躲一边喊“好可怕”，表情之虚伪浮夸令她不得不一边对付野兽一边保证莲恩始终在她视野范围内，以免腹背受敌。

不知在森林里绕了多久，玛利亚手里的水银子弹已经所剩无几了。她一边蹙着英气的眉一边给手里的精致火器上膛，越想越气，终于忍不住想要抱怨莲恩这个糟糕透顶的带路人时，一声令人毛骨悚然的嚎叫唤醒了她……

高挑少女一抬头，一头体型巨大的变异猪已经撒开四蹄冲向了她。玛利亚凭借本能闪身避开了庞然大物的撞击，立刻环顾四周，发现莲恩已经失踪了……  
但她还来不及调整好自己的站位，那头野兽又向她冲了过来。玛利亚只好先专注闪避，心底却十分忐忑，生怕什么时候被人从背后捅一刀。

银发少女不知是由于不熟悉手中的兵器还是从未和这种大型野兽战斗过，拆开了双刀没来得及施展刀法又不得不将它们合成双头长枪状，动作十分别扭……终于，她用余光瞟到了莲恩——  
那天杀的骗子正蹲在她头顶的矮崖上捧颊看着她和巨兽搏斗，还冲她挥了挥手。  
玛利亚的心态顿时变得十分糟糕，只恨自己没法立刻攀上矮崖把那个女人一脚踹进自己现在正踩着的肮脏水沟里。

巨猪似乎也因为吃不到嘴边的猎物而焦躁了起来，攻击变得越发猛烈频繁，甚至开始喷吐恶臭的毒气。玛利亚立刻后撤，她明知道自己最好快点解决这场恶心的战斗，却怎么都冷静不下来，脑海中溢满了不该轻信他人的懊悔和对头顶那个蛇蝎少女的怨恨，步法也渐渐失了章法。  
少女一个失神，不小心被渠沟里的一块石头绊到，后撤慢了一瞬，巨猪已经冲到了她面前张开血盆大口……  
电光石火之间，一粒凭空出现的陨石砸向了得意忘形的巨兽，令它登时毙命倒在了高挑少女的脚下。玛利亚惊魂未定，气喘吁吁地后退了一步，抬头望向手中握着一颗眼球的少女学者。

“我救了你的命，你打算怎么谢我？”莲恩的表情非但没有一丝悔意，反倒有些得意。  
“谢你？谢你不遗余力打算害死我？”玛利亚用手背擦了擦脸上的兽血，提刀直指崖上少女，“面如桃花心如蛇蝎！”  
“终于肯好好说话了？谢谢你夸我好看。”莲恩把奥术道具收起来，索性坐在崖边撑颐望着浑身浴血的银发少女。  
“不知廉耻。”玛利亚银牙紧咬，收刀入鞘拔出火枪。  
少女顿时一惊，撑起身站起来指着目光森冷的玛利亚破口大骂：“你才不知廉耻，还恩将仇报！我真不该管你，你被猪拱了关我什么事！”

这句话一出，玛利亚顿时语塞，两人沉默对视了半晌，银发少女败下阵来把枪收回了腰间，低声留下一句“女孩子家说话怎么这么不讲究”，说完就自顾自转身寻路去了。

“喂！我不管你了！你死在森林里我也不管你了！”少女也气急败坏地扭头离开了矮崖。

“……什么嘛，这人骗起来也太费劲了。再好看的眼睛也不过是眼睛，没什么不一样的，不要也罢。”莲恩一边走回森林一边喃喃自语。


	13. 【后篇·章之十一】

月上梢头，穿梭在树林与草丛之间的高挑少女心里依然很窝火。夜幕降临后，整个森林的气氛变得更加阴森可怖，周遭形状诡异的石碑反射着红光，像是被泼了一层血，脚底下还不时踩到蛇的尸体。  
玛利亚握紧了拳，夜间视野不好，加上这鬼地方晚上会不会蹦出来更难对付的玩意也不好说，她得赶紧从这里脱身才是。

正想着，她就路过了那个令她咬牙切齿的少女学者。少女依然坐在树下，莲恩还是那个莲恩，树还是那棵树……玛利亚知道自己又转了一圈，便朝着一个没有走过的方向走去。

树下的少女看着她的背影冷笑了一声，继续发呆。

天黑之后的森林更加瘆人，那些枝繁叶茂的怪树遮天蔽月，玛利亚只能放慢了脚步更加谨慎地前行……忽然，她发现前面有人生火，心中顿时一喜，于是快走了两步。

“哟。好久不见啊。”少女浅褐色的发丝被火光映得很美，泛着淡淡的金色，只可惜玛利亚满脑子都是对方嘲讽的话语……莲恩抬头瞟了她一眼，看出她不高兴，于是用生火的树枝拍了拍身边的位置，“坐一会吧，森林晚上阴冷潮湿的，烤烤火舒服些。”  
玛利亚犹豫了一下，还是保持礼貌道了句谢，坐在了学者身边。

“看你应该是大户人家出身，在家待着不好吗，瞎跑什么？”莲恩百无聊赖地戳着火堆，半晌也听不到对方的回应，便轻叹一声，“不说算了。反正你从一开始就不信任我。”  
玛利亚微蹙着眉头看了她一眼，心说如果真信任她，自己怕不是早就死无葬身之地了。但是两个人就这么呆坐着一言不发也很尴尬，银发少女就反问了一句：“你呢，你怎么跑出学校了？”

“我啊……”浅色的睫毛掩着烟灰色的眸子，少女的语气听起来有些迷茫，“忽然觉得无聊了。迂腐的校长，愚蠢的同学……还有男人，都好无聊。”  
玛利亚不知该怎么接这句话，就说自己没有进过学院，这种生活无法感同身受。  
“拜伦维斯里有很多学生只是觉得当学者挺新鲜的，压根不是为了学识而来。反倒是你，讲话文绉绉，像个学者。”莲恩侧首看着玛利亚，眨了眨眼，“所以你也是因为无聊才从家里跑出来的吗？”  
碧眸少女别开了眼，犹豫了一会，低声说：“我是逃出来的。”  
“逃婚？”少女学者顿时来了兴致，往她旁边挪了挪，抱着她的胳膊晃了晃，“你是不是去找情郎私奔途中迷了路？”  
玛利亚闻言把胳膊抽了回来，觉得这个拜伦维斯的学者真是又好气又好笑，她就这么看着莲恩，过了一会才坦言：“逃命。”  
“哇……还真让我遇上了一个落魄贵族。”少女伸手敲了敲她的翡翠领针，“听起来就算你死了也没人会在意，死了最好咯？”  
莲恩说话实在太口不择言，令玛利亚心里很不舒服。但她说的确实也没错，所以银发少女点头承认：“嗯。”  
“看来贵族家的小姐也和我差不多嘛。忽然心理平衡了点。”莲恩伸了个懒腰，语意像幸灾乐祸，语气听起来却是同病相怜。  
“走啦玛利亚小姐。”莲恩边说边用食指戳了戳她的披风护肩，披肩的皮料手感不错，“我带你出去。”  
玛利亚疑惑地望着莲恩，不知道这喜怒无常的少女是不是又在酝酿什么阴谋。

“快走啦大路痴，就凭你这方向感，转到入冬也转不出去的！”

这句话切切实实戳到了玛利亚痛点，银发少女顿时气结，站起身想赌气再去寻路，想了想自己身上这有限的补给……

“……那就麻烦莲恩小姐带路了。”  
“这就对了嘛。人在屋檐下不得不低头，大丈夫能屈能伸。”

玛利亚此刻已经可以确信，眼前这个学者的文学课不是逃过去的就是睡过去的，绝对没好好听过一堂。

接下来的路走起来倒是十分安逸，不知道是不是因为自己之前转的那几圈已经把该收拾的怪物收拾得差不多了，路上居然再没遇上什么野兽。  
莲恩对这个森林了如指掌，哪里有近路哪里是陷阱都一清二楚，这更令玛利亚确信一开始的带路是蓄意加害……

“这个村子里的人都很奇怪，你可千万别出声，跟我从这边绕过去。”莲恩把手指竖在唇前提醒着身旁的高挑少女。  
“我知道……我从这边过来的。他们看起来确实不怎么欢迎外人。”玛利亚压低声音回答她。  
“天啊你居然还活着，真是奇迹。我总觉得他们会把所有路过的外乡人都抓起来解剖，肠子肚子扯出来喂蛇，骨头拿来喂狗，自己吃肉……”少女越说越兴奋，灰蒙蒙的眼睛都有了神采。  
“……别说了。”玛利亚听得胃里翻江倒海，连忙岔开话题，“莲恩小姐，旁边有条水沟，走这边是不是能近点……”  
“水？睁大你漂亮的眼睛仔细看看？”等玛利亚也爬上了屋顶，莲恩扳着她的肩膀转向那条“水沟”的方向……

从上往下看就很清楚了，月光照在渠沟的液体上，五彩斑斓。  
“河里漂了一层油。”少女得意地看着玛利亚，“差点变成烤肉的你知道这种现象叫什么吗？”  
“这是薄膜干涉对吗？”高挑少女认真地回答。  
莲恩顿时柳眉倒竖，神情变幻莫测，憋了几秒说了句：“对。赶紧走啦！”

“怎么什么都知道……一点面子也不给。”带路的少女低声喃喃自语。

终于，两名少女绕进村庄旁边的小道，走到了一个山洞跟前。  
“快到了。”莲恩放慢了脚步。  
玛利亚环顾了一下山洞，这里生长着一些奇怪的白色花朵，和外面生长的植物完全不同。  
少女学者站在山洞深处的沼池前，从口袋里掏出了一个纸包递给玛利亚：“这是个毒沼，你从这里一路趟到对岸，中途如果中毒了，就把这包药全部服下。”  
银发少女伸出手，将信将疑地道谢。  
莲恩看出了她的顾虑，“哎”了一声把手缩了回来：“不相信我就别浪费我的药。我好歹也是拜伦维斯首屈一指的医药天才，你怀疑我的药岂不是践踏我的尊严。”  
玛利亚一怔，觉得自己确实有点过分了。如果莲恩仍想害她，她这一路怕是已经死过数次了，哪能活到现在。  
于是高挑少女诚挚地向对方道歉：“抱歉，我不该怀疑你的好意。”  
反观莲恩不依不饶地晃了晃手上的解毒药：“想要吗想要吗？你得答应我一件事！”  
玛利亚英挺的眉微微蹙起……不等她应答，对方就连珠炮一样说了一大段：“我们分别之后，你不许被野兽吃掉，不许被别人杀死，你要死也一定要等到我，因为你的眼睛是我的！”

银发少女瞪大了翡翠般美丽的碧眸，半晌说不出话来。

“你！你不答应，我就不给你解毒药，等你在我跟前被毒死我去收你眼睛！”莲恩抱臂环胸，固执地抬头望着又惊又气的玛利亚。  
高挑少女感觉自己太阳穴的血管在不停地跳，但她想了想自己只要这辈子再不靠近拜伦维斯，大概就和这个精神病少女再无交集了，于是忍气吞声随口敷衍地应了下来。

而莲恩也十分满意地点点头，把解毒药塞进了她手里：“玛利亚小姐再见。”  
“后会有期。”最好遥遥无期……  
“也许很快会再见也说不定……”莲恩垂下眼眸，似乎陷入了思考，眼神有些动摇犹豫，“如果我跟着那个男人离开拜伦维斯的话。”  
“……不管怎么说，都祝愿莲恩小姐学业顺利。”玛利亚多一句话也不想跟她说了，转身趟进了毒池。

……

莲恩医生无法解释为什么自己会忆起起那么久远的琐事。  
她从臂弯中抬起头来望着熟睡的女猎人，泪水簌簌落下，眼前的一切时而模糊时而清晰。  
十几年过去了，玛利亚变得愈发优雅、沉稳、强大，而自己却堕落得越来越扭曲。  
“一开始只是想要你的眼睛。后来想要你看着我，眼中只有我。再后来想要你的心，想要得到你的全部，想要给你我的全部……为什么会这样呢……”莲恩再度闭上了酸痛的双眼，喃喃自语，“……好难过啊。玛利亚小姐。”

我是这样一个贪得无厌的人啊。


	14. 【后篇·章之十二】

翌日，银发女猎人仍昏迷不醒。她的眼睑薄而苍白，在阳光下几乎可以看见青紫的血管。颜色极浅的睫毛忽然颤抖了一下，如即将破茧的蝶。  
终于，久违的阳光刺入女猎人翠绿色的眼眸，她的双瞳瞬间收缩下意识地闭上了眼，再小心翼翼地睁开。  
浮尘在阳光下缓慢飘摇着，这个房间是熟悉的装饰风格，她却从未来过。可至少玛利亚知道，自己此刻身在实验大楼。

她试图唤醒自己双手的神经，不知过了多久，她才能将手抬到自己视线范围之内，手臂的肌肉仍带着剧痛折磨之后的酸麻感。  
感知渐渐回到了身体，玛利亚终于能稍稍偏过头去仔细看看这个房间，可下一秒映入眼帘的却是一名伏在床沿熟睡的白衣女子。  
额前鬓边凌乱的浅褐发丝显得她精疲力竭，平日色泽鲜艳的唇此刻却缺了血色……  
玛利亚纤细的眉被忧郁与伤感虬结着，她抬手想去帮女子理理鬓发，却拉扯到了肩头尚未愈合的伤口，吃痛地闷哼了一声……  
医生被惊醒，她紧张地抬起脸，正撞进了玛利亚带着哀婉怜惜的温柔眼波。  
莲恩感觉自己的心狠狠撞在了胸腔上，她咬紧了下唇，双手握住了玛利亚搭在床边的手小心翼翼地捧到自己的颊边，哭出了声。

女猎人的心口如同被瞬间扎紧一样剧痛，她极力控制着自己疲惫的神经去唤醒指尖，然后僵硬地磨蹭着女医生柔嫩的脸颊。  
玛利亚温柔的动作非但没能成功安抚到褐发美人，反而让对方哭得更厉害了。莲恩一边啜泣一边低声嗔怪：“你……你就是这么补偿我的吗？”  
银发女子拭着她眼尾，温热的泪淌进指缝，疼在心中。

“过来。”玛利亚柔声唤她靠近些。  
莲恩听话地往前凑了凑，依旧是梨花带雨我见犹怜。  
“再靠近些。”女猎人的声音带着令人难以抗拒的魅力，白衣女子只好起身伏在了她的枕边。  
玛利亚转过脸与她对视着，纤长的银色睫毛点缀着翠绿的眼眸，勾魂摄魄；缱绻的眼神带着炽热而绵密的情感，邀请着近在咫尺的褐发美人。  
几缕鬓发顺着灰眸女子的颊边落在枕上，她一手仍握着玛利亚扶在自己脸颊上的手，另一手将发丝挽到耳后，半睁着泪雾迷蒙的美眸将两人之间的距离缩短到无间……

她们的唇轻碰了一下，莲恩稍稍后撤了些，一阵混杂着甜蜜与苦涩的激烈感情在心底横冲直撞，汹涌的泪又一次模糊了她的视线。她索性闭上了双眼，低头将唇压在了玛利亚带着笑意的双唇上。她含着银发女子的下唇，轻缓地抿着，松开，再恋恋不舍地磨蹭。  
医生与猎人抵额，深呼吸着半睁开盈满泪水的眼，半晌猛然后撤拉开了两人之间的距离。面色潮红的女子慌乱地拢了拢头发，说自己要去煎药，让玛利亚好好休息。  
“别。”玛利亚用小臂撑起身体，紧蹙的眉峰昭示她正忍着伤痛，莲恩立刻紧张地跑回床边去扶，却被对方拉住了手腕……  
女猎人的额角挂着汗珠，唇色依然有些苍白，银色的长睫缓慢地翕动着……她抬眼望入医生眼中，命令道：“上来。”  
褐发美人的脸色更红了，她连忙摇头：“不……不行，你还有伤……”  
玛利亚的目光一刻都没有从莲恩的脸上移开，她轻笑一声往里挪了挪，侧首看着顶着深重黑眼圈的医生接着说：“上来睡一会。”  
莲恩闻言更不好意思了，尴尬地别开了眼，支支吾吾地“哦”了一声，坐在床边解开了披肩丢在椅子上。

她动作极轻地躺下，整个人背对着玛利亚蜷在床边，生怕误触了对方的伤。  
忽然，女子感觉自己的辫子正在被轻柔地解开，而她一动也不敢动，像只紧张的小猫。  
接着，玛利亚极富磁性的嗓音再度响起：“我好像和你分别了很久……一个世纪那么久。转过来，让我多看看你，好么？”  
女子这才转过身，她半张脸还藏在被子里只露出一双灰眸，雾蒙蒙的。莲恩缓缓探出头，玛利亚也找了个不会扯到伤口的角度侧身躺着，她们对视了片刻，医生败下阵来往对方怀里挪了挪。

玛利亚叹了一口气，伸出修长的手臂将她揽进了怀里。  
莲恩惊讶地轻呼一声，睁大了双眼抬起头，银发女子也正低头望着她。  
“我没碰疼你吧……”话音未落，她就被对方温柔地打断……  
“唉……”修长的食指竖在医生唇前，女猎人眯眸勾起唇角，“安心睡觉。”  
莲恩的眼神仍有些担忧，但玛利亚的怀抱太温暖，早已精疲力竭的她很快就昏昏欲睡了。  
听到怀里的呼吸声渐渐平稳了下来，玛利亚也终于安心了些，阖眼准备休息……

“我……我不该研究什么麻醉药……”怀中女子断断续续地抽噎着……  
“如果没有麻醉药，卡里尔就不会发现符文……治愈教会永远也不会知道渔村的存在……”她瘦削的双肩颤抖得越来越厉害，泪水打湿了玛利亚的前襟……  
“对不起……对不起……是我害你伤成这样。玛利亚小姐……”

碧绿的眼瞳收缩着，被苍白的眼睑掩住。玛利亚拥紧了莲恩，在对方耳边柔声问道：“莲恩医生还记得自己当初为什么研究那个药剂吗？”  
女子沉默片刻，闷声答道：“艾……她说很痛……头很痛。”

银发女子纤长的手指勾起怀中美人褐色的发丝，绕在指尖，任由眼神散失焦距——  
“既然初衷不是为了伤害谁，何苦牵强地把今天的结果揽在自己肩上……这世间，有人我行我素也有人乐善好施，有人揭竿而起就有人随波逐流。可是人啊，鲜少愿意回头去看历史，又无法预知未来；当下折磨着你的‘错误’，对于执迷不悟的人来说却是他们所追求的‘正确’。人们笃信的对与错，终有一日会倒映在历史的镜中，变得滑稽可笑。”

玛利亚的言语依旧那么晦涩，莲恩闻言却止住了啜泣……她把头埋进了银发女子的怀里：“你又给我讲我听不懂的道理……”

医生沉默了半晌，再度抬起头：“我明明只想看懂你而已。”  
猎人的目光重新聚焦，翠绿的眼波蕴着宠溺。她低头，轻吻着莲恩的薄唇，认真问道：“看懂了吗？”  
“不懂，我要每天看着你，说不定才能懂。”怀中美人一边回吻一边娇嗔。

银发女子闻言一怔，浅笑着轻抚莲恩的脸颊。

“你懂了。”玛利亚贴着对方的唇低语。


	15. 【后篇·章之十三】

手术祭坛是治愈教会的医生对病人进行“治疗”的第一站，之后教会就会将他们输送进实验大楼。大厅两侧摆放着的病床令整个手术祭坛显得诡异至极。  
白衣医生抬头望着祭坛正中这近期刚刚建成的雕像。象征拜伦维斯、治愈教会、月之学会的三座雕塑围绕着她常用的手术台。这些雕像向看客传达着浓重的自负，令她发笑……  
莲恩除了最近住在实验大楼的办公室，其他时候都常驻手术祭坛，因而她把自己一部分藏书搬到了这里。

她本不喜欢实验大楼的气氛，可最近她的办公室成了玛利亚的临时病房，她也就鲜少来这里了。  
医生捧着一碗刚煎好的药和几本书，准备回实验大楼，就在这时，她听到了不熟悉的脚步声……

白衣医生微微蹙眉，她回身将药和书放在身后的手术台上，从襟前掏出了最常用的奥术道具——夜空之瞳。  
果然，一名身材修长的银甲猎人从黑暗中缓步走向她……  
这名猎人头戴蒙面银盔，猩红里色的单肩披风以及不断滴血的长刀无不令人不寒而栗。  
她认得出，这名猎人正是该隐赫斯特城堡派来的刺客。教会执刑者团与该隐赫斯特污秽血族素来势不两立，冲突不断。而最让该隐骑士头疼不已的就是治愈教会的看家本事——血疗术。  
基于教会血圣女血液制作的采血瓶拥有一种特殊的功效，能够持续回复使用者的体力，这使得原本就实力强劲的执刑者们变得更加棘手。高阶的执刑者更是能领取到高阶血圣女的采血瓶，如辉煌一时的血圣女艾德琳的血液，长时间的持续回复能力轻而易举地让执刑者化身恐怖的死神。  
而治愈教会血圣女工厂背后的“功臣”则是教会医生——像莲恩这样，身着圣洁的白色制服，事实上是精通血疗术甚至人体改造的研究员。  
该隐赫斯特城堡的主人当然知道，杀血圣女毫无意义，这些少数核心研究人员才是解决麻烦的关键。谁知道这些披着白皮的魔鬼以后能搞出什么更令人头疼的技术。

莲恩对他们的刺杀当然早有准备，只是她现在十分气结，在心里暗骂坦尼娅，平常像牛皮糖一样甩也甩不开，该干活的时候鬼影都找不到，同时大脑已经开始飞速运转思考对策了。  
此刻的教会医生真称得上是手无寸铁，好在精通奥术的她把奥术道具都带在了身上，倒也不算坐以待毙……  
可就在她抬手祭起“夜空之瞳”的一瞬，那名猎人已经一个箭步迫到了她的眼前。

医生的灰眸猛然一缩，从步法和身手来看，这个猎人不是普通的猎人，而是熟悉猎杀技巧的精英猎人……她的体能不可能是对方的对手。  
莲恩的精神顿时高度紧张，就算她曾在拜伦维斯学过一些基础的对战技巧，那也是方便在森林里采集实验素材拿来防身用的，从来没有在实战中和任何猎人一对一战斗过。  
她必须和这个猎人拉开距离。莲恩后撤几步，躲到手术祭坛后部的病床旁，祭出了“夜空之瞳”……  
距离太近，穷追不舍的猎人想要躲开已经来不及，结结实实中了一发陨石。莲恩眼前一亮，这个猎人对奥术的抗性出奇得弱，自己运气还不算太糟。  
但接下来的发展就不尽人意了，对方也不是傻子，躲闪又十分灵活，莲恩的三发陨石均落空了。  
而该隐猎人接下来的反击更提醒了莲恩，这种不远不近的距离对于对方来说有些麻烦，对于自己而言更危险。银甲猎人从腰间掏出一把做工极为精致华丽的火铳，向医生所在的方向扣动了扳机。

白衣女子在看到那柄火铳的一瞬间怔住了。子弹擦过了她的鬓角，穿过她身旁的床柱打在石墙上深深嵌了进去，强大的火力令人心惊胆寒。  
原本就紧张的医生此刻头脑彻底混乱了，可她来不及去细想任何和保全性命无关的事，毫无章法地退了几步，冷汗直流的背却已经抵在了冰冷的墙壁上……

该隐猎人冷笑一声，双手握住沾满血的长刀举过头顶劈向了无助的医生。可他压根没有想到此刻莲恩手中握着的并非“夜空之瞳”，而是另一个她鲜少使用的奥术道具——埃波利耶塔的预兆。  
黏稠液体发出的声响令人作呕，见所未见的滑腻长须凭空从女医生的袖子里钻了出来，打破了该隐猎人薄薄的银甲，那些触须带着恐怖的力量冲击在他的胸腔上，五脏六腑传来的剧烈疼痛令他登时动弹不得。  
莲恩也怔了一瞬，但紧接着，她戴着手术手套的右手已经穿透了猎人的腹腔，向胸腔摸索着。  
雾蒙蒙的双眼紧盯着猎人花纹精致的头盔，猎人喉结上下滚动着，人的内脏在被剧痛折磨时是无法惨叫的，只能从喉腔发出低沉断续的喑哑呻吟，汩汩鲜血从银盔下部漏了出来，精熟人体结构的医生垂下眼，用尽全力一扯……

猎人的身体顿时像是断了线的木偶，摇摇欲坠，最后双膝一软，跪倒在了白衣医生的足边。  
温热的心脏微弱地跳动了一下，泵出最后一点鲜血，静静地躺在了医生被殷红黏腻的血液浸透的手中。

瓢泼大雨浇在她背后石墙的另一面，屋外雷声隆隆，女子纤弱的双肩猛地一颤，她的眼睛仍然无法聚焦，接近极速的心跳令她的呼吸彻底紊乱了，时断时续。  
莲恩的背依然抵着冰冷的墙壁勉强站着，她在等，在等自己的五感回到这个脆弱的躯壳里。  
不远处缓缓走来一个白影，冷汗顺着她的额角往下滑，蛰得眼睛生疼，眨眼间，那个身影已经闪现到了她的身旁……可她连惊惧的力气都没剩下了。

接着，莲恩的肩撞进了一个温暖的怀抱里。  
已经冷却的心脏滑落在地上，沾着灰尘滚动着，最后晃了晃停在了尸体旁。

终于，褐发女子的五感回来了。她转身软倒在对方的怀里，紧紧抱着对方纤细的腰哭出了声。  
身材修长的女子温柔地将她的脑袋按在自己的肩窝里，轻抚着她凌乱的发。

玛利亚一头银发松散地扎在脑后，她穿着白色长裙病服，既没有带爱刀“落叶”也没有带佩枪“伊芙琳”。  
银发女子纤长的睫毛半遮住翠绿的双眼……她看着倒在血泊中的该隐猎人，心底一阵后怕，根本无法想象怀里的纤弱女子到底是怎么死里逃生的。

玛利亚从没有经历过这么强烈的恐惧。

她生命中每个重要的人，都在改变着她行进的方向。一开始为了复仇而追求强大的力量，她拜师第一猎人格曼，疯狂地崇拜着那一份强大，在杀戮中迷失了自我。直到那名曾为她铸就“落叶”的东洋名匠牺牲自己的性命劝她迷途知返，告诉她不假借任何媒介、不因沉湎任何而成瘾痴狂的强大，才是真正的强大。  
为了放下仇恨，追求强大的内心，她戒掉了血液的力量、虐待的快感、杀戮的癫狂，远离这个世间能带给她激烈感情的一切。可越是强大，就越是孤独。渐渐地，她变成了猎人中一匹离群的孤狼。  
艾德琳教给了她人性之善，她试图用善举去平衡杀戮对内心的冲击。可她仍是孤独的。

而此刻被她拥在怀里的人……那些本以为已经被自己克服的人性弱点，在与怀里的人重逢之时全部回到了身体里。无论尝试什么样的关系她都戒不掉这个人，因为每一步都是心魔设下的陷阱，是她心甘情愿地自投罗网。  
莲恩毁了她苦心经营的一切。莲恩在撬动着她生存的意义。

但莲恩令她不再孤独。

这一刻玛利亚终于明白，上天让人回归孤独是不讲道理的。纵使她再强大，有时也会虚弱，也会鞭长莫及。这一次她没有失去莲恩，只是因为上天认为不是时候罢了。

因为莲恩的存在，她注定是一个有软肋的人。  
……  
她戒不掉莲恩这个人。


	16. 【后篇·章之十四】

高挑女子揽着教会医生的肩，缓步向教堂外走去。  
好不容易止住啜泣的莲恩始终一言不发，瘦削的肩仍在打颤，可当她看到教堂外的倾盆大雨时，她停住了……  
“你的伤口刚刚愈合，不能淋雨。我们回实验大楼。”女医生的声音细若蚊呐。  
“实验大楼只能洗冷水澡。我带你回我住所，给你烧水。”银发女子收紧了手臂，低头对怀中女子说。  
只听褐发美人轻叹了一声：“你不听医嘱的吗？”  
玛利亚闻言怔了怔，苦笑着亲吻着莲恩的头顶：“容我任性一次。”

说完，她揽着莲恩走进了雨中。

闪电撕裂了漆黑的夜空，莲恩搂紧了玛利亚的腰，不久一声炸雷响彻天际。银发女子揽着医生肩膀的手向上挪了挪，将对方的头按进自己怀中护住。  
两人相互依偎着走在教会镇空无一人的街道上，骤雨冲淡了医生白衣上的鲜血，也很快打湿了玛利亚的长裙。  
这条路，莲恩只身走过很多次。那时的她每周都会从这条路去身旁女子的住所。  
唯有这次，她不是“去”，而是“回”。  
这间房藏着太多她们的秘密，不堪回首的，羞于启齿的。当房门被关上的时候，这间房就变成了一个阴暗扭曲的避难所，纵容她们在这个被兽疫、血污侵染的末世里放肆地相互慰藉。

莲恩站在门口，浸着血的浅红雨水不断滴在地上。  
湿漉漉的银发贴着玛利亚清瘦的双颊，她忽然捧起了莲恩的脸，在对方惊讶的目光中轻柔地吻了上去。  
莲恩的头脑依然被死里逃生的惊惧浸没无法思考，只能凭借本能回吻着对方。  
高挑女子加深了这个吻，扶着医生的双肩将她瘦削的背抵在了木门上。

玛利亚的唇冰凉冰凉的，可莲恩的眼角却在发热……

医生抓住一丝飘回身体的意识，轻轻推了推玛利亚的肩，直视着那双满溢着忧虑的碧眸，含着泪嗔怪道：“还闹，快把衣服脱了，我得赶紧给你擦伤口上药。”  
玛利亚闻言愣住了，她松开对方肩膀的瞬间，医生就三步并作两步去拿毛巾和伤药，忙前忙后，回来看到玛利亚还穿着那身湿到紧贴在身上的长裙，顿时蹙起了秀气的眉……  
银发女子闭了闭眼，叹了一口气，只得在对方轻颦薄怒中褪下了长裙。  
裙子垂落在高挑女子的足边，累累伤痕覆在她苍白的身体上，莲恩心中痛到无暇欣赏女猎人颀长绝美的体态。她红着眼睛去帮玛利亚擦干身上的水迹，小心翼翼地为对方抹上药膏，全然不顾自己也十分狼狈，连鬓边的发丝都在滴水。

玛利亚很少见到这么认真的莲恩。  
烟灰色的美眸在顾盼她的时候，或带着羞赧，或带着迷恋，终归是炽热的。可此刻，银发女子只能在那双眼睛里捕捉到阴郁的心怜。  
接着，正在擦拭她后背的莲恩主动解开了她的胸衣。玛利亚的心跳猛地漏了一拍。  
而医生也只是为了给被胸衣遮挡的部分上药，并无绮念，末了戳了戳女猎人的腰：“快去穿衣服啦，别着凉了。”  
玛利亚闻言转过身，捧着莲恩微凉的俏脸低头轻吻了她一下：“换你了，我去给你拿衣服。等我回来可不希望看到你还穿着它们。”  
莲恩似乎终于从医生的状态转了回来，顿时红着脸点了点头。

高挑女子从卧室衣柜中挑了件银色的丝绸睡袍穿上，又找了件厚些的棉质长袍挂在臂弯一边系上腰带一边走回厅里，而褐发美人正赤着身子，羞赧地将手臂横在丰腴的胸前。  
玛利亚微勾唇角，抖开长袍披在对方肩上……丝绸睡袍领口很低，莲恩看到了她弧度迷人的胸缘。  
“我去烧水，你先休息一下。”玛利亚弯腰抵着莲恩的额头，宠溺地抚了抚她的面颊，转身去准备浴桶和热水。

褐发美人百无聊赖地在厅里踱着，最后站定在女猎人的书架前，上面整齐地陈列着自己从来不怎么看的文史哲学类书籍，而书架旁的书桌上则摆放着羽毛笔与墨水和一本诗集。作为一名猎人而言，何时需要舞文弄墨？  
女医生眨了眨眼，鬼使神差地翻开了桌上那本诗集。  
……蔷薇与春风，生命与爱情，上帝的仁慈，人性的善良。  
一切都与这个泥泞的世界格格不入。可莲恩一想到这些浪漫都是属于玛利亚小姐的，就会感到莫可名状得心动。

不知过了多久，站累了的褐发美人坐回了沙发上。她敛着对自己来说过于宽大的长袍，纤细素指从长长的袖口伸出绕到脑后去解辫子，末了双手拢着湿漉漉的长发甩到一侧，偏着头用葱指梳开，全然不知自己这些自然而然的小动作在倚着浴室门边的银发女子眼中何等风情万种。  
“来，洗澡。”玛利亚富有磁性的柔和嗓音响起。  
莲恩侧首望向高挑女子，撑起身子快步走到对方身旁，步伐愉悦轻快。

温暖的浴室雾气氤氲，玛利亚径直走向了木质浴桶背后摆着的凳子坐下，伏在浴桶边缘一边欣赏着对方一边说：“进来吧，水温帮你试好了。”  
莲恩赧然垂下眼微微勾起唇角，她娉娉婷婷走到玛利亚身旁的浴桶台阶旁，乖乖宽衣解带。长袍坠在木阶上，露出她凹凸有致的迷人胴体，白皙光洁的皮肤被浴室里温热的水汽蒸得泛起薄红，这般美丽的色泽令人心神为之一荡。  
褐发女子弯下腰与玛利亚近距离对视着，扶着她的脸颊轻柔地一推，带些嗔怪地说：“玛利亚小姐快转过去……我害羞。”  
“好，都依你。”想来要错过美人入浴这般绝妙光景，银发女子眉宇间带着些许无奈，直起腰转过身去。  
待身后没了水声，玛利亚便回身从背后拥住了莲恩的裸肩。  
褐发女子轻呼了一声，旋即向后靠了靠，贴着身后女子的脸颊轻轻蹭了一下，而玛利亚正垂着银色的长睫，若有所思。  
浴室安静如画，唯有温暖而厚重的蒸汽缓缓漂浮着，像一层纱幔半遮半掩这画作，两个美人的身影若隐若现。

半晌，玛利亚终于听到怀中女子问出了那个即便自己早有心理准备，也依然不情愿谈及的问题……

“玛利亚小姐是该隐赫斯特城堡的人吗？”烟灰色的眼眸心不在焉地看着平静的水面，轻声问道。


	17. 【后篇·章之十五】

“啊……这可是一个很严重的指控呢，教会医生。”银发女子收紧了手臂，与言语刻意的疏离相比，她的动作却越发亲昵了起来。  
感觉对方的呼吸正轻拂着她的耳根，莲恩闭上双眼，接着说：“今天那个该隐刺客的枪和你的枪一样……”  
话音未落，玛利亚就柔声打断了她：“猎人的武器来路很多，无论是相互杀戮夺取战利品还是相逢投缘互赠礼物都是很常见的事。如果你想要，我的‘伊芙琳’一样可以送你。”  
忽然，莲恩挣脱了她的臂弯，侧首含泪望着微讶的玛利亚，轻轻咬了咬色泽鲜艳的下唇……

“无论你说什么我都会相信，哪怕有悖我的直觉……”

银发女子沉默了……  
“是，我是污秽之血族。”她双手捧着莲恩的俏脸，闭上了如翡翠一般璀璨的眼眸抵着对方的额头，“还是被你发现了啊。莲恩医生果然是最了解我的人……”  
“为什么会介意让我知道，我又不会说出去……”医生的眼眶仍在泛红。  
“是呢，说出去我是要被执刑者处刑的。”玛利亚吮着教会医生的下唇轻啮，危险而诱惑，“那样可就没办法陪你了。”

“玛利亚小姐从未信任过我对吗？从一开始就没有。”莲恩向后撤了撤，拉开了两人之间的距离。她快要克制不住脆弱的泪，便转过身背对着玛利亚。她知道，这般亲密的行为是玛利亚惯用的方式，用以逃避不愿回答的问题……  
“我分明从未想过要指控玛利亚小姐，只想……了解你。”

泪水顺着莲恩的脸颊滚落，在水面上激起了淡淡涟漪，同时也在玛利亚的心湖掀起了重重波澜。

“哪怕是我扭曲而痛苦的过去？哪怕是我的错，我的罪？好贪心啊……太贪心了，莲恩医生。”玛利亚从背后紧拥着褐发美人，轻颤着伸手去抚她的俏脸，“我只想给你留下些美好的东西。你却一再强迫我给你留下伤痛和一个不完美的我。”  
“是。我是个贪得无厌的人。我要玛利亚小姐的全部。”莲恩垂下眼扶着玛利亚的手背，她低沉的声线带着浓烈的感情，“我不需要一个完美的玛利亚小姐，可玛利亚小姐需要一个不必时时刻刻都小心翼翼对待的人。在这个人面前不必担心自己会被背叛，被出卖，被指责。我希望那个人是我……只能是我……而我怎么可能伤害你，我又怎么可能容许任何人伤害你。”

“这样说来，我对你的贪心，比你对我有过之而无不及。”玛利亚平复着自己的呼吸，自嘲地轻笑了两声将脸埋进了莲恩的颈窝，“莲恩医生，听着……只要你想，我的一切都可以给你。”

耳后旋即传来一阵令莲恩心跳加速的温润触感……玛利亚正舔吻着她泛红的耳根。  
屡次被刻意忽视的渴望又一次随着温润的蒸汽腾升，女子低声娇吟，双手扶着水下台阶的边缘忍耐着……  
“所以要不要考虑纵容我一次？”玛利亚性感的声线就在耳边蛊惑着她。  
莲恩转过脸与不断撩拨她的银发美人对视片刻，无奈地低头浅笑一声，稍稍倾身将湿润的双唇覆上了对方的，轻缓地吻着……  
她的回应瞬间在玛利亚的下腹点燃一股邪火。银发女子将她拥得更紧，探出的舌尖被放行，滑进了褐发美人的口中撩拨她柔软的舌。  
带着浓烈感情的深吻令莲恩心如擂鼓，温热的水反而令她更清晰地感受到自己即将失控的情欲……莲恩呜咽了一声，偷了个空贴着玛利亚的唇急促地喘息着，不顾对方翠绿眼眸中的一丝不满将食指竖在两人唇间：“等等……病人要听医生的话。约法三章，一不能太激烈，二不能纵欲过度，三……好歹让我把澡洗完啊。”  
“……莲恩医生真是能轻而易举地让人失了分寸。”她纤细修长的五指带着迷恋拂过对方的锁骨，末了恋恋不舍地放开了怀里的美人。  
“哈？你还怪我？”莲恩侧身倚在浴桶边缘，佯怒着与银发女子对视。  
“不，是我不好。”玛利亚微勾唇角，给浴桶里加了一瓢热水。说完，她站起身，走到莲恩身后揉着她柔软的发丝，“来，我帮你洗。”  
莲恩闻言低头浅笑，一边擦洗着身体一边状似漫不经心地说着情话：“好啊……其实要不是玛利亚小姐这一身的伤，我还哪会在乎什么分寸。”  
银发美人纤细的眉梢轻颤了一下，也笑了一声：“莲恩医生这分明是一面约法三章一面试探我。”  
莲恩既没有承认也没有否认，烟灰色的美眸望着水中银发美人的倒影，一时心醉……

末了，褐发女子起身出浴，玛利亚则弯腰捡起了地上的长袍准备给她披上。她的裸背曲线魅惑，水珠从肩头滑下，沿着一道深色鞭痕滚落水中。

银发女子知道，这道伤也许会永远留在对方原本完美的背上。

“玛利亚小姐？”莲恩抱臂环胸侧首唤了她一声。  
玛利亚垂眸，不动声色地将宽大的长袍披在莲恩的肩上……不等褐发女子穿上，她就从背后紧紧拥住了对方。  
莲恩的双肩较身材高挑的玛利亚要窄不少，她此刻像一只湿漉漉的小动物一样被对方的怀抱包裹着。  
“好暖啊。”莲恩突然开口，“以前的我都在想什么啊。什么疼痛，什么快感。哪有玛利亚小姐的怀抱让我着迷……”  
银发女子闻言顷刻间失去了言语的能力，她紧紧闭上双眼，将脸埋进了怀中女子的颈窝呼吸着。  
“还在想什么？我背上那道…我们的秘密？”莲恩轻笑中带着的迷恋入骨三分，“玛利亚小姐，你可知道它对于我来说……是多么私密而敏感的存在。它是你刻在我身上的印记，我从未心甘情愿属于谁，即便是那时，我也是真心想将自己奉献给玛利亚小姐……”  
“不要说了。”玛利亚打断了她，声线有些颤抖。  
出乎意料地，莲恩猛然挣脱了高挑女子的怀抱，灰眸坚定地与玛利亚混杂着伤感与讶异的碧眸对视着，她松开了敛着长袍领口的手……

“玛利亚小姐，那道鞭痕令我满足……可是还不够。来，拥抱我，在我的身体里铭刻，把你深深烙在我的心底，至死不渝。”敞开的长袍半掩她如阿芙罗狄忒一般绝美的体态，那双眼眸里的感情带着埋在灰烬里滚烫灼人的温度，早已超越了理智的沸点。

至死不渝……至死不渝。玛利亚的双手剥去了莲恩肩上挂着的衣袍，环住了她的纤腰，缓缓贴上了那双惑人的唇，一字一句地喂给怀里的美人——

“我要你。”


	18. 【后篇·章之十六】H

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 兰博基尼。以后H的章节会直接在章节号之后标上H字样，意思就是即便跳过也不影响剧情。  
> PS：莲恩医生大概是个磨人的小妖精。

昏暗的卧室里传来阵阵喘息，身材修长的女子伏在另一名褐发女子身上与之唇舌缠绵。  
高挑女子身上那件银色的丝绸睡袍质地细滑，本就偏低的领口很快便随着她的动作敞得更开。  
玛利亚直起身，轻抚着莲恩的脸颊俯视着对方，毫不吝惜地赞美着：“莲恩医生的身体真迷人。”  
褐发美人回以微笑，一手抚着她的手背，一手勾着玛利亚睡袍腰带上已经松了的绳结：“不让我欣赏一下你吗，玛利亚小姐？”  
腰带散开，睡衣垂坠在身侧半掩她弧度完美的胸缘，露出没有一丝赘肉的腰腹。  
玛利亚对上莲恩迷恋的目光，忍不住俯下身又轻吻了她一下，起身拉上了床幔……

褐发美人撑起身来靠坐在床头望着回到她身前的玛利亚，忽然感觉脸颊有点烧。卧室本就是私密空间，在床幔中这样对视更是无法言喻的心动。  
微光透进了纱幔，依稀可见她们在床头相拥缠绵悱恻的剪影。

“转过去。”玛利亚双手扶着莲恩的纤腰，柔声命令道。  
莲恩眨了眨眼，飞速吻了一下她的唇转过身去。她俏皮的举动逗笑了银发女子，被对方从背后紧紧拥住轻啮脖颈。  
感觉怀里的美人在轻颤，玛利亚忍不住稍稍用力了些。  
“呜……我，我要确认一下。”莲恩往后仰了仰，抬起藕臂绕上玛利亚的颈子，迎上对方疑惑的目光侧首深吻……  
银发女子闭上双眼，与怀中的娇小女子唇舌交缠，却发现对方柔软的舌尖似乎始终在她口中探索着什么，最后停在虎牙上蹭了蹭。  
末了莲恩缩回了舌，整个人倒进玛利亚的怀里靠在她的肩头下了结论：“玛利亚小姐的虎牙好尖……刮得舌头有点疼。”  
玛利亚忍俊不禁，收紧了双臂低头舔吻着莲恩的耳根。彼此的肌肤亲密无间地贴在一起，她感受到怀中女子的体温在升高，停在对方腰间的双手开始爱抚莲恩……

不一会，床幔里传出了勾魂摄魄的娇喘声……柔软的胸脯被揉捏着，微凉的手顺着平坦的小腹往下滑，修长的手指轻抚着腿间，褐发美人软倒在玛利亚的怀中，面色潮红地急喘着，一双薄唇微微张开，千娇百媚。  
莲恩很喜欢玛利亚的双眼，尤其是在夜里，那双翡翠般美丽的眼瞳悄然闪烁着的光芒妖异魅惑，令她心动不已。

她灰眸半睁，伸手去抚玛利亚的脸颊，看到银发女子微笑着握住她的手贴上自己面颊，莲恩心中一暖……接着，玛利亚温柔地握住了她的手腕。  
莲恩顿时心生一阵令她慌乱的预感，果然，玛利亚一边啄吻着她的唇一边将手拉到她腰后：“另一只也给我。”  
褐发女子咬了咬下唇，乖乖把另一只手也背到身后，嘴上却不饶人：“玛利亚小姐又要我配合奇怪的性癖……”  
银发美人闻言勾起唇角，修长骨感的手轻松握住怀中女子纤细的双腕，另一只手从腰间抽出丝绸腰带，不疾不徐地缠上对方的手腕。  
听到莲恩发出一声不满的呜咽，玛利亚宠溺地轻叹了一声，一边反绑一边衔住了她的耳垂轻舔，在她耳边说着安慰的情话：“若不是你，我也不知道自己有这么糟糕的癖好。”  
“呜……你又怪我！不讲道理……”莲恩娇嗔着挣扎了一下。  
“是了，这次怪你。”她满意地将被反绑双手的褐发美人再度纳入怀中，炽热的呼吸轻轻喷吐在对方敏感的耳根，“怪你太诱惑，引出了我一切恶劣的欲望……”  
莲恩呜咽了一声缩在高挑女子的怀里，玛利亚低头追了追，吻着她的耳廓问：“有没有绑太紧？”  
“倒……倒还好。但是这腰带太滑了，会一不小心挣开吧……”褐发女子靠在玛利亚身上，随着她的动作轻颤。  
银发女子在她耳边浅笑，语气带着轻微的促狭：“不会的。你试试？”  
“玛利亚小姐……啊……”莲恩挣了一下手腕，旋即带着哭腔抱怨了起来，“呜……你真绑死了！太坏了！唔……”

柔软的双唇，湿润的舌尖，温热的吐息……玛利亚巧妙地调合着它们，令怀中女子愈发上瘾，莫说挣扎，她甚至无法集中意识。  
“生气了？”银发女子恋恋不舍地放开她，低头看着躺在自己大腿上喘息的褐发美人，指尖轻柔地理着她鬓角的发丝，“给你个报复我的机会。”  
莲恩平复着凌乱的呼吸，末了不满地扭了扭：“让一个被绑起来的弱女子去报复一个比自己高一头还多的猎人，亏你想得出来。”  
玛利亚闻言揉着莲恩淡褐色的发丝，碧眸中满溢着对她的宠爱接着安抚道：“受伤的猎人心甘情愿被莲恩医生报复，这可是一个绝好的机会……起来我教你，好不好？”  
银发女子扶起莲恩，自己靠坐在床头。见对方仍微微蹙着眉头，便伸臂将她揽到自己身侧，在她耳边变本加厉地蛊惑：“跨上来。”  
褐发美人偏过头与玛利亚对视了片刻，起身跨坐在了她的大腿上，忽然凑近，轻咬银发女子的下唇，烟灰色的眼眸近在咫尺地诱惑着对方：“我任你摆布成这副羞人的模样，你却还穿着睡袍，这可不公平。”  
玛利亚微笑着脱下了丝绸睡袍撑起身子坐直，双手扶着莲恩的纤腰轻缓地吮着她的唇。

“玛利亚小姐打算怎么教我…？”莲恩低头回吻着她。  
玛利亚不答，抱紧莲恩松开了她的薄唇去吻那纤细的脖颈。银发女子缓慢地由颌骨向下舔吻至锁骨，用舌尖仔细感受着对方逐渐急促的呼吸。  
接着，玛利亚用双臂锁住莲恩，帮她保持平衡，将脸埋进了丰腴的双乳……  
乳尖被含住，湿润温热的触感已经开始吞噬她的理智，紧接着吮舔带来的情欲更是以燎原之势灼烧着双手被捆缚的美人。  
“……啊……”莲恩低下头，急喘着娇吟出声。

银发女子的双唇衔着樱红的乳尖，抬眼与面色潮红的莲恩对视着，她的眼神带着昭然的侵略性，在褐发女子羞赧的目光下用舌腹压着充血的尖端来回磨蹭着。  
莲恩紧紧阖上双眼，她却仍然能感觉到对方那双幽绿眼眸的炽烈注视，随着敏感点被持续刺激着，被紧拥的身体开始疯狂积聚着渴望，快到令她恐惧。  
舌尖绕着红晕画圈，不时挑逗翘挺的尖端……娇媚的眼尾因忍耐而泛红，动人的轻吟从褐发美人的齿缝间溢出，飞速消磨着银发女子的耐心。  
玛利亚的双手顺着莲恩的腰侧往下滑，来回抚摸着她滑嫩白皙的大腿……她的爱抚令褐发女子的腰部越来越软，几乎无法继续跪坐。银发女子的双唇仿佛带着火焰，撩过莲恩的下腹继续向下……

“啊…！”极端敏感的花蕊被柔软的舌腹压住的瞬间，莲恩抑制不住放声娇喘，发软的柳腰被一双有力的手扶住……无论是掩住这羞人的呻吟，还是支撑自己发软的身体，被反绑双手的她统统做不到，褐发美人委屈地呜咽了一声。她低头对上玛利亚那双盈满欲望的幽绿眼眸，双颊顿时如同被火撩过一样烫，而对方的唇舌并没有饶过她，轻缓舔吻着被情欲充盈的那一点……  
“你骗我……说好的…呜…说好让我报复你……啊！”潮湿的褐发垂在额前颊侧，美人含泪勉强表达着不满，话音未落却被重重一吮，立时软声求饶，“不…不要……玛利亚小姐，我…我撑不住了……腰好累……不行……”  
玛利亚闻言慵懒地眨着眼，暂时放过了不住喘息颤抖的褐发女子，稍稍向上挪了挪撑起身靠坐在床头，伸手轻轻扳着她娇俏的下颌，拇指用力压着她柔软的下唇磨蹭。

雾蒙蒙的灰眸迎上侵略的目光，炽热而急促的呼吸从唇间喷出……令玛利亚意外地，眼前面色潮红、仍在平复呼吸的美人微微张开了口，吐出舌尖撩着她的指腹。  
“莲恩医生你在床上还真是……”银发女子挑起纤细的眉，将拇指送进了对方口中，“从不长记性啊。”  
莲恩不置可否地闭了闭眼，勾起唇角舔吮着，末了用舌尖推出银发女子的手指，弯下腰来凑近了对方……

“我想用舒服些的姿势报复你。”美人红润的薄唇贴着玛利亚的双唇，一边试探性地轻吻一边说。

玛利亚闻言轻柔地回吻着她，修长的手抚过莲恩的腰侧，停在对方丰腴的臀上捏了一把，语气万千宠溺：“真是个恶劣的医生。”  
褐发女子娇俏一笑：“玛利亚小姐也不是个好猎人呢。”  
银发美人没有否认，反而变本加厉地拍了一下莲恩的丰臀命令道：“转过身伏下去。”  
莲恩没躲开这出乎意料的大胆调情，响声顿时令她面红耳赤，嗔怪地瞪了银发女子一眼：“过分……”  
玛利亚的手掌摩挲着对方光滑的臀瓣，碧眸中带着炽烈的情欲：“你不是要报复我这个过分的猎人吗？”  
莲恩红着脸转过去，跨坐着伏在玛利亚的身上……她纤细的手腕被反绑着，这样的姿势使得她腰部压得很低。银发女子向下挪了挪，双手扶着莲恩的大腿，稍稍施了些力：“再张开些。”  
褐发美人咬着下唇又向下伏了些。手指触摸到她湿润的股间，用力磨蹭了一下，莲恩颤抖着呜咽，无助地握紧了被捆缚的双手。  
“腰这么低就好，臀再抬起来些。”玛利亚的语气温柔，指腹压在身上女子欲望之源，挑逗摩挲。  
灰眸盈满了泪水，褐发美人听话地抬起了臀，带着哭腔抱怨：“玛利亚小姐自己往下挪挪不就好了……”  
“嗯？”银发女子勾起唇角，将被欲望缠绕的手指放进口中吮了吮，吻上了绽放在眼前娇艳欲滴的情欲之花……  
舌尖侵入身体，剧烈的满足感冲击着莲恩的神经，她失声呻吟，腰臀瞬间脱力，只能任凭玛利亚锢着她的大腿维持着这个无比羞耻的姿势。  
“玛利亚小姐，好过分……”美人紧闭着双眼，随着对方进出的节奏喘息着，“啊……这……这个姿势……一点也不舒服……呜……”  
银发女子缩回了舌，不分彼此的体液从洞口到舌尖拉出一道银丝。腿间传来的凉意伴随急速攀升的欲求折磨着莲恩，令她几乎无法抑制呜咽，而圆润的臀与大腿此刻不住轻颤着，渴望对方继续方才浅尝辄止的爱抚。  
“会舒服的，莲恩医生。”她的呼吸温柔地拂过身上美人极端敏感的股间，满意地看到对方剧烈战栗了一下，“那么现在……轮到你报复我了。”

“怎么……”莲恩眼中含泪，娇喘着问道。  
银发女子抬起下颌，湿润的唇触在花蕊上，用她性感惑人的声线对褐发美人说：“来……用你的欲望濡湿我的唇。尽情地……像我曾对你做的那样。”  
即将失控的呻吟在莲恩的喉间哽着，她竭尽全力压抑，却还是让身下的人听到了……  
“你在期待我帮你，是吗？”柔软的舌腹压在了被欲望充盈的一点，不轻不重地蹭了一下。  
“啊……！”白皙的大腿颤抖着，急促的呼吸从色泽鲜艳的唇间溢出，眼尾浅褐色的睫毛已经沾上了细碎的泪滴，“讨厌……明知道我没法活动……”  
“这下麻烦了呢。”玛利亚闭上双眼，落吻于花瓣之间，轻舔雨露。  
“呜……玛利亚小姐，不要……”伏在银发女子身上的美人随着唇舌爱抚而战栗着，情欲如涨潮一般冲击她稀薄的意识。  
玛利亚松开了扶在莲恩大腿上的双手，进一步蛊惑着对方：“让我看看……你究竟有多么渴望我。”  
银色的睫毛掩住了翠绿的眼瞳，她低声唤着对方：“来啊，莲恩……”  
褐发女子浑身一僵，激烈的情绪震颤着她甜美的声音：“玛利亚小姐…？”

“叫我玛利亚。”

泪水滴在了床单上……太多复杂的情绪在心中膨胀着，莲恩哽咽着唤着对方的名：“玛利亚……”  
听得出对方语气仍小心翼翼，令人心怜，玛利亚轻叹了一声，侧首吻着美人柔嫩的大腿内侧：“放松些……能够拥有彼此是一件愉快的事，不是么？”  
褐发美人僵着的腰终于放松了些，她啜泣着对玛利亚说：“是……你拥有我……玛利亚，给我……”

银发女子伸舌润湿了双唇，微笑着取悦身上的人儿。  
莲恩开始迎合对方的唇舌摆动纤腰，带着一道伤痕的裸背不一会就渗出了细密的汗珠……床幔里时而飘着低沉的喘息，时而传出高亢的呻吟。

浅褐色的鬓发被汗水沾湿，灰眸美人眼角泛着明显的情欲潮红，眼神朦胧魅惑。晶莹的液体顺着大腿内侧流下，随着蒸发悄然带走一些温度，却足以将羞耻加倍奉还给她。可莲恩已经快要捕捉不到那些模糊的意识，她用仅有的一丝理智去感知着自己的心，却只看到了贪婪……  
她的唇齿之间除了宣泄渴望的喘息呻吟，只剩下玛利亚的名，不断地重复着，重复着，带着令她自己都为之悚然的占有欲。  
与此同时，情欲占领了她全身每一个神经末梢，驱使她迎合对方……

她从未湿成这样过……

她知道自己还有其他想要的……不止是接下来要迎来的极乐。

玛利亚对她的身体了如指掌，在莲恩即将触顶的瞬间扶上了她的双腿帮对方维持住了摇摇欲坠的身体……  
激烈而柔软的刺激一瞬间将褐发女子的意识抛上了九霄云，绝美的胴体剧烈地颤抖着……她唤着玛利亚的名字，带着从内心最深处迸发出的激烈感情。

银发美人尖锐的眼尾忽然有些泛潮……她侧过首，舔舐着莲恩大腿内侧的晶莹液体，用温柔的唇舌安抚着身上这个仍在高潮余韵之中徘徊的人儿。  
玛利亚撑起了身体，帮莲恩解开了绑着双手的腰带……接着，她的手臂揽着褐发美人发软的纤腰，另一只手环住了对方的肩，扶着她坐在了自己怀里。

银发女子侧首亲吻着怀中人的颈窝，感觉自己的眼角仍在发热……  
她一直很喜欢莲恩的声音，自然也爱极了对方唤自己的名。可这次的情绪没有止步于喜爱，而是一种莫可名状的感动。她也不是没有拥有过莲恩，她和莲恩之间有过比这次更为激烈的欢好……

莲恩的喘息在她耳边回荡，而她的心跳冲撞着莲恩的背。

她们之间的关系明明早已超越了相互安抚慰藉的生理层面。  
可她觉得自己和莲恩之间还是缺了一点什么……玛利亚可以感觉到，那一点罅隙，就是莲恩小心翼翼的原因。

“莲恩……”银发女子闭上双眼，收紧了手臂将对方紧紧揽在怀里，“我也想给你一个不必小心翼翼对待的我。”

“会的，玛利亚……”褐发美人平复着呼吸，轻笑一声侧首与她耳鬓厮磨，灰蒙蒙的双眼在黑夜中显得有些黯然——

“当我得到全部的你。”

【TBC】


	19. 【后篇·章之十七】

莲恩窝在玛利亚的怀里，昏昏欲睡，而玛利亚似乎并无困意，一边理着莲恩被汗水打湿的鬓发，一边宠溺地啄吻着她的额头。  
“呜……你不困嘛……”莲恩闭着眼睛，低头把脑袋藏进玛利亚的怀里。  
银发女子勾起唇角抱紧了她：“不困。我不太需要睡觉。”  
“你也不年轻了，别以为自己还能像十八岁一样天天熬夜……”莲恩闷声嘟哝了一句。  
玛利亚闻言无奈地叹了一口气，唇边微笑不褪。  
“好好的叹什么气啊。”褐发美人抬起头半闭着眼与女猎人对视着。  
“我是不年轻了，你倒是一点都没变。”玛利亚抵着莲恩的额头柔声说，“说话还和我们初遇那时一样不中听。”  
莲恩顺势吻上玛利亚的唇：“怎么，不想要我了？”  
银发女子闻言怔了一下，翻身压在怀中美人身上望入她的眼中：“还想要？”  
这下换莲恩愣住了，她难得露出羞赧的表情别开了眼：“不……不是这个‘要’啦……”  
玛利亚把脸埋进了她的颈窝轻笑出声，答道：“我早就习惯你这么说话了。”  
“那是喜欢还是不喜欢啊……”莲恩抱紧了玛利亚，忐忑地追问道。  
“唔……我只能喜欢，不是吗？”银发女子轻啮着身下美人的颈子，“如果不这么说话就不是莲恩你了。”  
褐发女子嘤咛一声：“我……我是没你这么能说会道。”  
玛利亚笑了笑，侧卧在莲恩身旁望着她，冷不丁地问了一句：“还想听我在该隐那段往事吗？”  
“诶？”莲恩一时摸不着头脑，“怎么忽然问这个？”  
“看你不困了。”银发女子很少露出这么灿烂的笑容。  
莲恩感觉脸颊有点烧：“你……我，我当然想听，可是……”

“我想让你了解全部的我。”玛利亚的眼眸在昏暗的幔帐中散发着幽绿的柔光，美得令莲恩有些恍惚。  
褐发女子咬着下唇，缩进了对方的怀抱小声再次确认：“真的吗？”  
莲恩的反应出乎玛利亚的预料……每当彼此的心靠近些，莲恩就会变得顾虑重重，就这点而言，怀中的女子对她来说依然是一个复杂的存在。  
玛利亚收紧了手臂，轻抚着莲恩柔软的发丝应道：“真的。”  
“可是我的事情玛利亚全都知道了……没法拿什么回报你。”莲恩抬头望着玛利亚，像只小猫一样揉了揉眼睛，“我真是个没什么故事的人。”  
“你一点也不像医生，倒像个商人。”玛利亚亲吻了莲恩的眼角，尝到些许苦涩便想方设法逗她开心，“你在我怀里陪我度过漫长的夜晚，对我来说就是最好的回报了。”

褐发女子闻言果然笑了，她仰首亲了一下玛利亚的脸颊：“你可真难陪呢，不仅要照顾你奇怪的癖好，之后累个半死还要陪你聊天。”  
“嗯？你刚才明明还很享受呢。”细长的眉微微一挑，这名女猎人就连戏谑的神情也格外优雅。  
“享受是蛮享受啦。”莲恩蹭着玛利亚的脸颊催促道，“所以到底什么时候开始讲故事啊？”

“那就从我出生的该隐赫斯特城堡讲起，怎么样？”银发女子抵着她的额头柔声问道。  
莲恩眨了眨灰眸：“正好，让我听听那些小说家有多少是瞎编的。”

玛利亚垂下碧绿的眼眸摇了摇头：“就算那个作家是该隐出身，也未必了解事情的全貌……既然你对该隐赫斯特已经有所了解，我就直接切入正题了。我的母亲曾经是该隐赫斯特城堡的女王。”  
“啊，你是安娜丽瑟的女儿？！”莲恩惊讶地瞪大了双眼。  
“不。安娜丽瑟弑杀了她的堂姐，也就是我的母亲，篡位成为该隐的现任女王。”玛利亚平静地讲述着，像是在讲一件与自己毫不相关的事一样。  
莲恩怔住了，她从未在书上看过这一段，小说里只提到了安娜丽瑟是个荒淫无度的女王，不老不死，却怎么也想不到此人的王位是用不光彩的手段夺来的，更想不到这传说中的人物与眼前这名女猎人结下了弑母之仇。  
“不过今天不太想讲那段。还是讲点其他的吧。”玛利亚一边说一边用修长的食指撩起莲恩的鬓发。  
褐发女子别开了眼，低声应了一下。孤儿出身的她当然知道这世间最残酷的不是得不到，而是曾经拥有过却被无情剥夺。  
银发女子岔开了话题，提到了自己在该隐的那些时日除了文史科学以外，母亲还专门请了一名画师教她油画。  
“那你有画过人物吗？”莲恩越听越入神，如果说自己博学多识只是对得起拜伦维斯这个著名学府，那么玛利亚的才华横溢早已超出猎人范畴。  
“只画过一张，不过已经烧了。”  
“为什么啊！多可惜啊！”褐发女子激动地瞪大了烟灰色的眼眸。  
“因为是春宫图，怕被母亲发现。”玛利亚欣赏着莲恩精致的眉眼答道。  
“春宫？”莲恩立刻想到了自己曾经在该隐轶事小说里看到的那些情节，“……你该不会撞见安娜丽瑟在…？”  
玛利亚点头承认，接着说：“说来也奇怪，明明看到的是男女欢好，我总觉得如果她身下的是个女骑士也许会更美，所以当夜就把自己关在画室里，花了三天三夜画了一幅万万不能被母亲看到的画。”  
“这么说来你从少女时期就开始喜欢女人了啊……若是当初看到你画的女女春宫图，说不定我的性高潮早就正常了。”褐发女子煞有介事地蹙眉沉思。  
莲恩的关注点果然完全出乎了玛利亚的意料，令她忍俊不禁。银发女子微笑着翻身压住了莲恩，贴唇低语：“虽然你没有看过我的画，可你感受过我。我想我的表现还符合你的期望。”  
“喜出望外。”莲恩半闭着眼轻吻着那双令她神魂颠倒的唇。

忽然，莲恩想起了什么，扶着玛利亚的双肩问道：“等等，三天三夜？你是说连续画了三天三夜？所以你是真的不用睡觉吗？”  
银发女子双手撑在枕边与一脸惊讶的莲恩对视着回答：“嗯，不太需要。如果强迫自己，大概最多能睡两个小时。这次受伤算是睡得最久的一次了。”  
褐发女子微张着小口，酝酿半晌终于说了一句：“你不是人！”  
玛利亚闻言一怔，伸手揉乱了莲恩额前的发丝：“……姑娘家说话怎么这么不讲究。”  
“哎呀……我不是那个意思。”褐发女子抬起上身抱紧玛利亚，把脸埋在对方的胸前蹭来蹭去，“如果是正常人怎么可能只需要这么点睡眠。”  
女猎人似乎想起了什么，轻笑着凑到莲恩的耳边说：“你拱我。”  
感觉怀里的美人瞬间僵住了，玛利亚知道莲恩已经会意。  
果然褐发女子抬起脸瞪大了双眼，又气又笑倒回床上抬手捶在她肩膀上：“你，你骂谁是猪？！”  
银发女子倾身压住了莲恩，收紧了双臂把脸埋在莲恩的颈窝，一边笑一边亲吻着她的脖颈，带着万千宠溺。

这少女时期结下的梁子，今天终于算是了结了。

 

【TBC】


	20. 【后篇·章之十八】

翌日莲恩回到实验大楼，抬头就看到坦尼娅已经在办公室门口等着她了。见莲恩向这边走过来，教会猎人立刻单膝跪地请罪：“属下失职，甘愿受罚。”  
莲恩冷笑了一声，推开了办公室的门：“进来说话。”

她从未见过坦尼娅如此忐忑。坦尼娅是教会猎人里的精英，平常和她说话都有恃无恐，今天也不知道是怎么了，居然紧张成这样。  
“我倒不觉得你打算受罚呢，能站在这里跟我说话说明你已经把手术祭坛打扫干净了。动作这么麻利，难道不是为了让这件事除了天知地知，只有你知我知？”莲恩微蹙着眉头断言道。  
坦尼娅的认错态度倒是很好，她低着头向医生解释了昨天的情况：“确实，我清理了尸体正是希望你不要上报我的失职。我并非为了给自己脱罪，昨天该隐的刺杀确实是有预谋的。他们派来两个猎人拖住了我，耽搁了好一阵子。”  
莲恩心底一惊，眼前这个女猎人确实厉害，居然能单挑两个该隐猎人。若是上报坦尼娅的过失，她十有八九要被关监狱，还有可能被那两个治愈教会的分支拿去当实验材料，即便教会再派个护卫也未必比她能打，这种事情才真是损人不利己呢。但话说回来，莲恩依然很好奇，为什么这个天不怕地不怕视死如归的女猎人忽然变得惜命了，于是打算吓唬一下对方：“那是我侥幸没死，我要是死了你是不是打算把我埋了然后跟教会说我失踪了？不行，把你这种人留在身边实在太危险了，我要直接去找主教。”  
坦尼娅闻言叹了一口气，将肩头的重剑卸了下来丢在了地上，剑鞘落地的瞬间一声巨响吓了莲恩一跳，她正要发作，见坦尼娅在襟前口袋里摸索着什么，医生顿时慌了神……  
末了坦尼娅将一封书信塞进了莲恩的手里：“麻烦莲恩医生把这封信交给路德维希领队。我自行去领罪了。”  
“哎等等！”莲恩反手握住她的手腕，唇边带着促狭的笑，“这是情书？”  
“遗书。”坦尼娅蹙眉答道。哪有人之将死送封情书的事情，这歹毒医生的心思居然意外很小女人。  
“哦哦，我明白了！想不到你居然会看上那个马脸！”莲恩得意洋洋地抖了抖手中字迹歪七扭八的信封，女猎人急了，语无伦次地解释却被医生打断：“好了，越描越黑，总之这封信你暂时是送不出去了。看起来你没怎么读过书嘛，倒不如你把信打开我帮你改改。”  
“……别叫他马脸，他有名有姓的。”坦尼娅脸色微红，看起来不太高兴，这医生喜怒无常的举动搅得她一头雾水，实在不知道这人葫芦里卖的什么药。  
“嗨还有脸说我，你把人家名字都拼错了！”莲恩拽着对方走到书桌跟前把信拍在桌上，女猎人则手足无措地站在她身旁看着她翻箱倒柜找信封信纸。

“我拆开了哦。”莲恩拿起手术刀，明晃晃的小刀在她灵活的手指间转了两圈。  
“……那好吧，麻烦你了。”坦尼娅只好暂且搁下领罪的事情，毕竟把领队名字都拼错了，就算是遗书也着实太不礼貌了。像自己这种没怎么读过书的人就不该学文化人写什么遗书才是……现在可好，死到临头还闹了个大笑话。  
莲恩改得极为认真，把那封书信里所有的语法错误拼写错误全都圈出来批注，最后想起了什么，还在末尾加了一行小字。  
“改好了，你重新抄一遍。”医生得意地起身，双手搭在女猎人的肩膀上把她按到书桌跟前。

坦尼娅低声说了句谢谢，开始一字一句地抄。莲恩医生虽然平时说话不中听，书面文件的用词似乎挺厉害的，尽是些她想不到的高级词汇，抄起来都有些费劲。但当坦尼娅看到莲恩在文末加的那行字，白皙的脸颊顿时涨得通红……  
“来生再会，世世相守？！”女猎人将羽毛笔放回了笔架上怎么都不愿意抄上去。  
“哎呀既然是遗书，当然一定要把遗愿写进去。”莲恩又把笔塞回了猎人手里，抓着她的手硬是把那句话抄了上去。

“我……我没……”支支吾吾的坦尼娅还在负隅顽抗。  
“行啦还嘴硬，自己摸摸脸，烫手不？”莲恩剜了她一眼，将信纸折好塞进信封里，小心封缄。  
“再别把名字拼错了啊，L-u-d-w-i-g”褐发女子一个字母一个字母念给正执笔签信封的女猎人听，看到素来泰然的坦尼娅神色慌张，心里觉得好笑。

“谢谢你。接下来的事情就麻烦莲恩医生了。”坦尼娅的脸色稍微好转了些，起身准备出去领罪。  
“你这人真是傻得要死，我都把你叫进来说话了，还给你费劲改遗书，还告诉你马……路德维希的名字怎么拼，你怎么还觉得我要卖了你。”莲恩气冲冲地走到坦尼娅的圣剑跟前想把武器递给她，结果高估了自己的力气，两只手都搬不动那把巨剑，最后只得作罢，尴尬地从襟前掏出手帕擦着手。  
女猎人一怔，把刚才的事情整个串起来一想才反应过来莲恩就是想八卦她的感情，又是一阵羞恼。但说到底眼前这个医生其实并不像她印象中那么恶毒，气也就消了一半，于是在对方惊讶的目光中单手举起圣剑背回肩上，向莲恩郑重地行了一个教会鞠躬礼：“多谢莲恩医生宽恕。”

“算不上宽恕吧……我这不没死呢，下次倒霉了也怪不得你，自己命不好。倒是你，我觉得你有执念。”医生伸出素白的柔荑将额角散发撩到耳后，“有执念，人就不甘心死得潦草了。如果这个执念是爱情……也蛮好的。”  
褐发美人的灰眸有些黯淡，思绪似乎坠入了深渊。

坦尼娅灰绿色的眼瞳一颤，她知道莲恩和玛利亚之间关系暧昧，一度以为她们已经十分亲密，看来事情总不像表象那般简单。  
半晌，不善言辞的女猎人终于犹豫着开口问道：“莲恩医生会憧憬爱情吗？”  
医生怔住了，泪水瞬间溢到了她精致的眼尾。莲恩匆忙抹了一下眼角，苦笑着自嘲：“哪能……我已经和那种东西无缘了。”

与坦尼娅道别之后，莲恩独自一人站在实验大楼一楼天台的花园里放空。

她保管着天台的钥匙，不允许任何病人出入这里。第一次渔村行动之后，她曾递交给圣诗班有关不知名寄生虫的临床报告，因此近期圣诗班的研究员命人在这个花园播种了一种名贵的药用植物——明树之花。据说这种植物可以为寄生虫提供养分，如此一来它们就不会再挣扎于人类血肉之中拼命咬啮。  
莲恩清楚得很，圣诗班的人从不干人事，这看似是为了救那些在渔村行动中感染寄生虫的猎人，实则是有进一步利用明树之花药效的研究计划。

自己不断拒绝着圣诗班的调职邀请，看似在与她们划清界限，实则徒劳。她从一开始错走那一步就已经无法回头了。一步错，步步错。她因为一时的嫉妒堕落成了教会的恶魔，在痛苦、哀鸣与咒骂中踽踽独行是她的命运，哪有资格谈及爱情……  
她不配。

就在这时，她听到身后传来了轻缓的跫音……

褐发女子回眸顾盼，银发女猎人低着头踏进天台，帽檐掩住了眉眼，唇角的弧度若有若无。  
玛利亚反手关上了天台入口的木门，她抬起头，眉宇间流转着温和的情感，这一瞬像是春风吹拂着蔷薇，如梦似幻，令圣堂医生泫然欲泣。


	21. 【后篇·章之十九】

“你怎么来了……”站在花田里的白衣医生眨了眨烟灰色的大眼睛，双手仍紧张地交握着。

“我去看望艾德琳，刚好遇上了坦尼娅。她说你在这里。”女猎人走近了医生。她环顾着四周，这种白色的花朵有些已经绽放，而有些仍是花蕾。  
莲恩似乎看出了她的疑惑，蹲下身摘下一朵绽开的明树之花递到女猎人的眼前：“这种植物的花期很奇特，似乎不受季节温度等任何自然条件的影响。它们似乎只在需要的时候开花，然而谁也不知道这个特殊的条件究竟是什么。”

玛利亚接过花朵，这种像是白色向日葵的花散发着淡淡的奇异芳香，甚至能让人产生一种欢欣的情绪，仿佛根本不属于这个世界一般。  
“我很喜欢天台这种带着花香的微风，浮躁的情绪得以安抚。”碧绿色的眼眸温柔地注视着眼前的褐发美人，玛利亚垂眸看着手中很快枯萎的明树之花，语带遗憾，“说起来艾德琳也是个爱花的人……”  
话音未落，女猎人的脖颈便被医生纤细的双臂环住了，莲恩闭上双眼之前，烟灰色的眼眸中满溢着嫉妒……她的双唇紧紧贴住了玛利亚微张的口，赌气似地碾着对方湿柔的唇瓣，也不顾自己唇角已经沾上了深红色的口红，刚刚感受到女猎人的回应便恶狠狠地松开，蹙着秀气的眉抬手抹了抹嘴角。  
玛利亚自然能看出医生的醋意，银色的鬓发随着微风轻微晃动着，她摇头微笑，宠溺地将莲恩拉进了怀底：“告诉我，我还能给你什么，才能让你摆脱不安？”  
褐发女子像猫一样窝在她怀里，闷声赌气说：“我要你画我。你画我的时候就没法看别人想别人了。”  
玛利亚将莲恩鬓边的散发撩到耳后，低头一边轻吻她的耳廓一边说着情话：“你确实拥有最令我着迷的身体……”  
莲恩闻言双颊浮起薄红，瘦削的双肩轻颤了一下。  
“但画作是拿来分享的，而我只想独享你。”玛利亚收紧了双臂，沉声道。  
女猎人的声线里流淌着滞重的情感，缓缓灌进莲恩的心口，轻而易举填满了她的心。褐发美人轻叹着，这人的唇上像是抹了蜜糖，哪怕只是哄她开心，她都愿意多听几句。医生抬起头来，用撒娇的语气追问女猎人：“你画是不画？”  
“画。”银色的长睫掩不住碧眸中的笑意，她顺势吻住怀里的美人……

莲恩不知道自己和玛利亚之间算是什么关系。她们可以消化彼此最为阴暗的情绪，可以享受彼此的欲望，玛利亚从未掩饰过对她身体的喜爱。  
可她这个人呢？可是莲恩其人，是否曾令这个她为之神魂颠倒的女猎人动心哪怕一秒？  
莲恩其人，心如蛇蝎，不知廉耻。这样的人到底哪里值得玛利亚小姐的青睐。

神不守舍的教会医生终于无法再抑制决堤的情绪，她推开了玛利亚，别开眼不去看错愕的女猎人。  
此刻的莲恩心底没有一丝一毫的妒意，铺在她心底的只有深深的自卑。她啜泣着，从襟前掏出了天台钥匙塞进了玛利亚的手中：“我不喜欢花。既然艾德琳喜欢，把这个送给她吧。反正我也受够了给圣诗班浇花这种破事了。”  
女猎人很意外，一时不知该如何回应，医生一边抹着眼角的泪一边接着说：“是她的血救了你的命，我也挺感激她的……”  
烟灰色的眼瞳倒映着玛利亚欣喜的笑容，莲恩看不懂她的笑容，绞痛的心依然在痛，痛到她哪怕掩面也无法止住决堤的泪，痛到泪水已经打湿了纯白的手术手套……  
她从不敢流露出对玛利亚的贪心，她们一同在一道丑陋的伤口上精心纹上与之契合的美丽图案，但无论再怎么掩饰，伤口依然是伤口，会流血，会化脓，会结痂，改不掉它丑陋的本质。在单行道上走错是没有回头路的，她本该庆幸玛利亚愿意接纳这样的她，哪怕是维持着这种她们无法定义也不愿定义的关系。

可她太难过了，她宁可亲手撕开这道伤，也不愿再继续掩饰了。得不到就是得不到，何苦用镜花水月聊以自慰。  
她们在亚楠重逢，她因妒生恨亲手将玛利亚的好友艾德琳做成现在这副人不人鬼不鬼的模样，她千方百计激怒着玛利亚，她不惜自轻自贱把这副皮囊交给玛利亚肆意蹂躏，她拼了命也要把玛利亚从鬼门关里拉回来，每一次翻云覆雨之后她空落落的心。

莲恩终于愿意面对她的夙愿，从一开始想要的就是玛利亚的爱情。

“玛利亚小姐。”她用回了敬称，声线颤抖而低沉，“你爱我吗。”

莲恩没有勇气抬起埋在掌心的泪颜，也没有给对方回应的时间，从心底腾升的悲哀摩擦着她的声带，用几乎只有自己才能听到的声音喃喃地辩解着：“我知道自己这样很自私。我不想给玛利亚小姐带来任何负担……你是个善良的猎人，可我却是个恶毒的医生……向你问出这种话，是我太贪心了。如果能让艾德琳快乐算是好事的话……请告诉我，玛利亚小姐，我要做多少好事，才能弥补我对艾德琳作的恶……我又该怎么样，才能像个普通人那样被爱？”

莲恩在黑暗中战栗着，直到她被寤寐思服的温暖怀抱包裹住。那个人是天寒地冻的冰原上带着温度的一束阳光，那个人是神赐予她的礼物，让她晦暗阴沉的生命冰消雪融春暖花开。  
那个人是玛利亚。

“我爱你。我当然爱着你。”玛利亚轻柔地抚摸着莲恩的发丝，一边低头亲吻她的额头一边回答着……  
玛利亚曾以为莲恩本就是一个没有善恶观念的拜伦维斯学者。即便她明白无论莲恩是否负责艾德琳的研究，艾德琳的宿命也不会被改写，她也无法理解为什么莲恩似乎永远无法与自己正常相处。  
一直以来，她都误解了莲恩这个人。

“是我的自命不凡，一直以为自己背负的一切让我与众不同……其实我分明和你一样，只是一个普通人。”绝美的碧眸氤氲着水汽，玛利亚握住了莲恩纤细的手腕，将她被泪水打湿的手放在了自己的心口，“对你深重的欲望让我害怕，害怕自己变回当初最令人恐惧的模样。我曾找过无数理由将你拒绝于心门之外，可结果却让你和我一样小心翼翼活在愧疚中。”  
“我又何尝不是一边造业，一边想尽办法洗刷罪孽。你问我如何弥补，我无法给你一个确切的答案。但我们都是普通人啊，我只希望今后你能笃行心中的善……”银色的睫毛上沾着细碎的泪，女猎人用双手捧着医生的泪颜，贴唇低语：“以及，爱我。”

莲恩扶上玛利亚修长的手，与之十指交握，浑身颤抖着回吻对方……

一阵风卷过天台花田，明树之花的纯白花瓣被卷起，再缓缓飘落在银发女猎人的肩头。

“谢谢你，愿意和我尝试爱情。”医生含着泪，紧紧拥住了玛利亚。

 

【TBC】


	22. 【后篇·章之二十】

这一段时间以来，依然陆续有猎人被送进渔村刺探。刚刚重伤初愈的玛利亚暂时婉拒了任务，期间留在实验大楼里照顾“病人”。

玛利亚的善，莲恩耳濡目染。可纵使莲恩作为教会首席医生负责整个实验大楼的资源安排，对于教会下达的指令她也只有执行一个选择。  
一开始教会的血疗研究还在她接受的范畴之内，毕竟她对药理研究得通透，为教会培养血圣女这件事就像饲育一样，她没费多大功夫就让艾德琳成为了最成功的血圣女。  
但自从卡里尔加入治愈教会进行符文研究以来，莲恩开始对教会的实验嗤之以鼻。即便从前拜伦维斯也常会做人体实验，但好歹都是在尸体或者器官上做手脚。她始终认为卡里尔的实验就是在无端折磨实验品。  
莲恩想不通，这种对活体的折磨最终得到的研究成果有什么意义，又将会把人类指向什么方向。  
她有时也会好奇，渔村里究竟有什么，为什么所有上位者的符文都指向那里。

一天，她照例去给艾德琳送蓝色灵药，却听到病房里传来一声尖利刺耳的惨叫。医生心底一惊，立马推开了门……  
烟灰色的眼瞳因惊恐而收缩着，她做过不知多少次解剖实验，也处理过重度腐烂的伤口，哪怕再血肉模糊的场面也不会让她产生此刻这种极为严重的生理不适。  
铁桶里乳白色的寄生虫在昏暗的病房里散发着蓝光，飞快地在彼此之间的缝隙里钻动，不时发出令人作呕的黏腻声响。而艾德琳不仅手脚都被绑在椅子上，为了防止她挣扎得过于激烈，她身上还被捆上了更宽的皮带，死死地将她箍在了椅背上。而这一切都是为了保证她眼前这惨无人道的折磨有序地进行下去。  
艾德琳的头部已经完全溶解在装满液体的麻袋里，而此刻，麻袋顶部已经被割开了一个小口。卡里尔戴着手套，抓起一只寄生虫准备塞进缺口……艾德琳凄惨地痛哭着，不停晃动着沉重的脑袋，却被卡里尔的助手强行压住，混杂着淡黄与红色的液体因为她的挣扎从缺口一点点渗出，而她就像是一只被割开喉管汩汩流血的羔羊。  
莲恩一个箭步冲到卡里尔跟前，握住了他的手腕怒吼着让他住手。

“现在可不能停下。这是最后一只，放进去就该缝合了。”卡里尔完全不理解莲恩为什么在这个节骨眼上阻挠自己，他也从没见过莲恩露出这么可怕的表情。  
最后一只……也就是说他已经将数只寄生虫放进艾德琳的脑袋里了吗……莲恩颤抖着松开了手。她不能在这时候干预卡里尔。如果缝合过程不顺利，艾德琳很可能会死。  
符文的产生就是靠液体中培养出的寄生虫在脑内刻印上位者的声音，待刻印成熟之后再用卡里尔发明的工具抽取符文。现在多种寄生虫混在艾德琳的脑子里翻搅，就算把麻醉剂用到极限的剂量也不可能镇住那种剧痛。无论是放任寄生虫活动，还是试图取出寄生虫都会直接导致艾德琳的死亡。  
控制寄生虫的活动，这是让艾德琳活下来的唯一方法。

“快给她喂萃取液。”卡里尔一边缝合缺口，一边吩咐助手。  
莲恩知道他说的萃取液正来源于明树之花。看来这一套手术流程是经过研讨……甚至实验的。  
她可以确信，卡里尔目前正在和圣诗班合作，但他此刻的行为未必得到了劳伦斯首肯。莲恩知道自己对教会还有用，很多研究除了她以外没有人有能力接手，她有信心劳伦斯不敢得罪她。

终于，艾德琳逐渐镇定了下来，脑袋里寄生虫的蠕动也缓和了不少。  
卡里尔松了一口气，脱下手套笑盈盈地准备和莲恩打招呼，不想嘴还没咧开就结结实实挨了对方一耳光……他顿时又惊又气，捂着红热的脸颊难以置信地瞪着莲恩，半晌憋出了一句问话：“你打我？！”  
“打你还需要请示你吗？”医生柳眉倒竖，“我的东西你也敢碰？！”  
卡里尔看起来依然有些心虚，半晌支支吾吾地解释：“之前几个实验品活得也挺好的，我才敢给艾德琳做手术……”  
见莲恩一丝消气的迹象也没有，他赶紧指着艾德琳说：“她，她自己也同意了！莲恩你相信我！这个手术能让她成为教会实验品里的楷模……”  
“闭嘴！只有我才能成就她，你算个屁。”医生闻言破口大骂，怒气冲冲地把他的助手一把搡开，扯着卡里尔的衣领一字一句地下了逐客令，“你再不给我滚出去，我不介意带你去主教那里走一趟。”

卡里尔几乎是连滚带爬跑出了一楼病房，他铤而走险给艾德琳做了这个手术正是希望能靠着渔村里新发现的寄生虫转录渔村上位者的声音，这样他就能稳坐劳伦斯主教身边第一红人的位置了。他做好了莲恩可能会不高兴的心理准备，但仗着自己和对方多年的交情倒也有恃无恐，大不了分一半功劳给她也没什么不好。  
可他根本没想到莲恩会发这么大脾气。

而在病房里，莲恩靠在墙沿深呼吸平复情绪，身旁的艾德琳正在低声啜泣。医生听得出她在压抑哭泣，罕见地安慰道：“想哭就哭出来吧。”  
“对不起……我太没用了……这么久过去了，什么声音也听不到……”艾德琳终于放声哭泣，“莲恩医生，求求你，我真的不想被送回去……”  
莲恩叹了一口气，伸手扶上了艾德琳瘦骨嶙峋的手背。她不想告诉艾德琳，符文的成熟同时也意味着载体的死亡……但她也很清楚，长时间没有产出符文的实验品会被集中送进二楼的病房。整间病房没有火把，没有烛台，没有光，只有同样失败的实验材料，躺在病床上等死。  
当初作为和玛利亚交易的筹码，她把艾德琳从那里带了出来。  
莲恩无法析离此刻混乱的感觉，是咽不下对卡里尔胡作非为的那口气，还是为了讨好她的挚爱，亦或是自己对艾德琳的遭遇已经开始产生同情。她只知道自己现在打心眼不愿把艾德琳送回去。

“我现在什么都不是了，甚至算不上一个合格的血圣女……莲恩医生，我能给你什么！请告诉我！我的这条命都是你的，我属于你！”艾德琳一边啜泣一边哀求身旁的医生。  
“我说过的。你给我活着，剩下的我想办法。”与糟糕的语气相反，莲恩握紧了她的手希望能稍微给黑暗中的她一些安全感。  
“谢谢您，莲恩医生……您是圣人！我……我不知道该怎么感谢您……”艾德琳的声音在颤抖，而莲恩开口打断了她语无伦次的感激……

“不用谢我，我们一直都在相互成就。你不成功，我脸上也无光不是吗？”褐发女子烟灰色的眼瞳愈发黯淡，“还是你不放心我的实力？”

“不……我从没有怀疑过莲恩医生的实力……”  
“那不就得了。镇痛药我放在这里了，我会专门安排医生来照顾你。”医生把蓝色灵药放在桌角。  
“莲恩医生再见……”艾德琳的情绪似乎比之前好转了不少，“无论您需要什么，只要我能帮到您，您尽管开口。”

莲恩垂眸不语，只是缓步走向门口……忽然，她想起了什么，回头唤了艾德琳一声。

“对了……我说你是我的东西，那是说给卡里尔听的。你是你自己。”说完，莲恩黯然关上了一楼病房的门。

【TBC】


	23. 【番外·药引·莲恩传】更新至章之七

【莲恩传】

  
【章之一】

清晨，拜伦维斯的医药学实验室里传出的喘息声若有若无。  
体态轻盈的少女身上覆着一层薄被，她跪坐在柔软的沙发上，薄被之下修长的双腿紧绷着，银牙紧咬压抑着忽上忽下的情绪，最后放弃了一般伏下身，把脸埋进了枕头里。

绝色少女翻了个身，怔怔地望着拜伦维斯的天花板，眼神空洞无神。色泽鲜艳的唇微微张开轻轻喘息着，她很累，但是身体仍然没有产生任何她期待的感觉。

她缓缓从实验室的沙发上坐起身来，系上胸前的一颗衬衣扣子，抄起沙发背上的黑色斗篷披在肩上走到窗前，透过窗帘缝隙望着晨雾弥漫的森林。

十五岁那年的某天，莲恩发现自己失去了自慰达到性高潮的能力。  
她感觉自己人生中最后一点有趣的事也被夺走了。

随着拜伦维斯的发展，人人都将成为学者视为一种风尚。身边的同学越来越多也越来越愚蠢，迂腐的校长开始排斥医药系，原本被校长威廉大师视若珍宝的她一朝被导师连累弃如敝履，得不到实验材料导致近期研究毫无进展。  
甚至连和最尊敬的导师的初夜都变成了心理阴影，令她彻底失去了性快感。

莲恩仍失焦地望着远方那片陪着她长大的森林。她做梦都在羡慕昨晚送走的那个逃难少女，整整一夜，一刻不停地羡慕着。  
那个和自己同龄的高挑少女看上去落魄，灵魂却是有趣而自由的。  
反观她自己，莲恩甚至找不到一丝活下去的理由。可她也找不到自杀的意义，如果死在森林里，大概会被捡尸的村民发现，然后拉回去做个全人宴，猫狗蛇蝎都能分得一杯羹；要是死在学校，脑袋大概会被摘了去做灵视与进化研究的实验材料，身体拿来给刚入学的学生解剖练手什么的。

少女无意识地拉紧了领子，缓步走向实验室的门口，忽然想起来自己还衣衫不整，便捡起了地上的衣裤穿好，认真系上衬衫的扣子，一直系到了领口最上面的一颗，勒得有点喘不过气……可至少她心理上觉得安全了些。

少女学者推开了门，蹬上放在门口的皮鞋走向同楼层对角的办公室。

“请进。”温和的男声响起。  
莲恩推开门，探头望向办公室里。  
“你来了。”正值壮年的男子蓄着整齐的胡须，似笑非笑。他气质儒雅，英俊非凡，一双灰蓝色的鹰眸仿佛包罗万象，难怪是拜伦维斯女学生公认的梦中情人。  
莲恩进门坐在了会客区的沙发上，男子见状也放下了笔，坐在了她对面。  
少女的目光聚焦在桌上的半瓶酒上。她不快地蹙起了秀眉，男子贴心地把酒瓶藏在了桌下——她视线不可及的地方。

“怎么了？看你有心事。”他的声音还是那么温柔，可她却不再心动。  
“劳伦斯老师，我……我决定了。”莲恩轻咽了一下，低着头接着说，“我也想离开拜伦维斯。”  
劳伦斯目不转睛地看着眼前美艳不可方物的少女，微微颔首答道：“好啊。”

从莲恩的神情来看，她并没有因为这句应允产生任何情绪。少女面无表情地抬起头与眼前的英俊男子对视着。  
她看到他唇角明显带着笑容，却也看不懂这个笑意味着什么。  
但她却清楚地感觉到这个男人曾令她痴狂的特质，一朝变成了她的恐惧之源。

离开拜伦维斯那天，校长很没风度地禁止任何人去送他们。莲恩和米克拉什坐在同一架马车上，而劳伦斯坐在另一架车上。天生眉目忧郁的少年看得出莲恩不太开心，煞费苦心去逗她，她却阖起几百页的医书推开了他的脸，不过看到她唇边昙花一现的笑容，米克拉什也笑了起来。

心高气傲的少女学者没什么朋友，米克拉什和卡里尔是唯二两个被默许进出她实验室的同学，虽然每次进门都被喝止脱鞋。  
她喜欢有思想的聪明人，哪怕自己身旁这个学者嘴很坏，总是说“如果你死了我一定会好好利用你的尸体”。

莲恩搬到亚楠地区的第一件事就是布置自己的实验室，她先把地板擦得一尘不染，满意地脱了鞋光着脚在房间里收拾自己几箱书本。以前在书上看过一些用肌肉动作欺骗大脑的假说，她打算试试能不能用忙着收拾实验室的方式显得自己重拾研究热情……  
就在她一心一意欺骗自己大脑的时候，一阵轻缓的敲门声响起。这种节奏她很熟悉，是她的导师。  
莲恩把一叠厚重的书丢在桌上去开门，果然，温文尔雅的男子站在门口，只是他身前还站着两个双胞胎女孩，看上去也就八九岁的样子。  
“……这是？”莲恩惊讶地看着劳伦斯。  
劳伦斯诚恳地向少女学者提出了一个她怎么都想不到的请求：“我打算在亚楠地区推行血疗，未来只靠你一个医生恐怕不够。希望你能帮我这个忙，传授她们医术。”  
莲恩瞪大了烟灰色的双眼，甚至震惊得有些口吃：“不，这，我带？不是，她们的爸妈同意吗？”  
“她们是我从亚楠孤儿院挑选出来的。”劳伦斯拍了拍两个孩子的脑袋，眼神中除了希冀还有骄傲。  
“……我不。”莲恩拂袖，一口拒绝，“我自己的破事都忙不过来，怎么有空带小屁孩！”  
劳伦斯闻言敛起了笑容，莲恩心底一惊，她知道自己惹他不高兴了，但仍倔强地别过脸。  
“莲恩。”劳伦斯沉下声唤着她，耐心劝导，“你要注意自己说话的分寸，尤其是在孩子面前。”  
莲恩不耐烦地点了点头。

少女的余光扫过两个孩子的脸，她发现其中一个孩子快要哭了……

“……我也知道劳伦斯老师现在缺人手。你能答应我一件事吗？”少女叹了一口气，垂下烟灰色的眼眸，“以后招到其他能照顾她们的人就放过我。”  
劳伦斯摇头拒绝了她：“不行，你必须把她们带出师。至少要和你现在的水平相当。”  
他见莲恩又要发作，便温和地浅笑着望入她的双眸，语重心长地说：“在医药学领域里，你是我最骄傲的学生。希望你能打起精神来。”

少女闻言默然不语，半晌无可奈何地边笑边叹：“你有一种气质，总让人无法拒绝你。”  
男子不置可否地淡然向她道谢，之后便转身离开了。  
少女学者这才开始认真打量眼前的双胞胎姐妹……

“阿姨好，我叫尤瑟菲娜！”活泼的女孩边举手边跳。

莲恩从没感受过如此激烈的冲顶怒气，想起劳伦斯刚才的训导，指着那个孩子强压怒火，默数五下才开口：“……何出此言？！”  
“因为你的身材比孤儿院的那些姐姐好，像阿姨！”女孩天真地回答道。  
这个回答稍微让莲恩的脸色缓和了一些，转向另一个女孩：“你的名字？”  
“姐姐好，我叫尤瑟夫卡。”刚才快哭了的女孩怯生生地自我介绍道。

哪怕有一个乖一些的孩子都让她感到欣慰了不少，莲恩顿时开始发自内心地怜悯自己。

这一瞬间，一点星星之火落进了她无聊的生活里。  
可她还没有发现。

【章之二】

虽说尤瑟夫卡和尤瑟菲娜这对双胞胎姐妹的长相像是一个模子里刻出来的，但莲恩根本不需要费劲就能分辨出来谁是谁。比如她们第一次进莲恩的实验室，尤瑟夫卡非常有眼色地把鞋子脱掉摆在门口，而尤瑟菲娜则一路小跑从莲恩和门之间的间隙里钻了过去，站在书架跟前惊叹。  
莲恩怒喝一声让她把鞋脱了，她倒还算乖，脱了鞋跑回门口摆好，只是又多留了一排脚印……

“去去去去都给我出去，我带你们去洗澡！”想起劳伦斯还没给她俩安排好宿舍，褐发少女只好连推带搡连哄带骗把两个小祖宗弄去自己房间的浴室。

自从收了这姐妹俩为徒，莲恩的生活变得前所未有得忙碌。  
自幼在拜伦维斯长大，习惯独居的少女学者第一次发现自己的生活能力如此之强，把三个人的起居照顾得井井有条。但很快她就不平衡了，凭什么自己跟个保姆一样，成天洗衣做饭连看书的时间都没有，差点忘了自己还是名学者。

“现在我们手上有这些琐事：做饭、洗衣服和收拾实验室，介于我确定自己吃不下你俩做的饭，剩下两件事你们自己商量怎么分。”说完，莲恩就自顾自去看书了。  
没过几天，她就发现事情不对，同时也找到了尤瑟菲娜这么不懂事的原因……

“她……她是妹妹啊，姐姐应该照顾妹妹的。”上午已经收拾完实验室的尤瑟夫卡此刻正踮起脚尖晾着衣服。  
“你们俩是同卵双胞胎，生产时间相差无几，哪还分姐妹。”少女皱着眉头认真地从医学角度给女孩分析道。  
女孩眨了眨明亮的大眼睛：“可是，还是有先后的，对吗，师父你看……”  
说着，她从衣领里掏出了一个项链，项链上挂着一块刻着她诞辰的吊坠……  
“……我都被你带糊涂了。这都不是重点。”莲恩扶额，“你不能什么都由着她的性子逆来顺受……算了算了我来教训她！”

说完她怒气冲冲地跑回了实验室把躺在沙发上看书的尤瑟菲娜拎了出来。  
“再敢偷懒罚你收拾实验室加洗衣服整整一周！”  
“我没偷懒，她都把事做完了我没事可做了啊……”  
见女孩梗着脖子跟她顶嘴，话音未落，莲恩就打断了她：“外加给我洗菜。”  
“是她自己愿意……”  
“还敢狡辩？现在就跟我去削土豆。”  
“莲恩姐姐我错了，我明天就开始收拾实验室！”  
莲恩挑了挑眉：“明天是明天的事，削土豆是今天对你的惩罚……哎，长点记性啊，再顶嘴是什么下场你能猜到吧？”  
尤瑟菲娜嘟起嘴忿忿地跺脚，乖乖跟着她去厨房。  
少女边走边回头看了尤瑟夫卡一眼，微微一笑：“乔，你在餐厅等着就好了。”  
“啊，乔！好听！莲恩姐姐莲恩姐姐，那我是不是叫小乔？”一旁的尤瑟菲娜听到之后兴奋地揪着莲恩的斗篷摇晃。  
莲恩一脸嫌弃地把衣角从她的小爪子里扯了回来：“还‘小乔’呢……死小孩，先学乖点吧。”

“这不公平！”  
“不长记性是吧？”  
“……好吧，公平……”

虽然这两个孩子里其中一个不是那么好管，可天资聪颖的她们确实印证了劳伦斯的眼光十分独到。  
正如尤瑟夫卡温婉的性格，她更喜欢医疗相关的知识。而尤瑟菲娜的求知欲比姐姐更强，她对知识可谓是来者不拒，经常窝在莲恩的实验室里看书看到废寝忘食。  
然而这女孩无差别的求知欲却常常让莲恩很头疼，一个九岁大的孩子每天缠着她让她讲睡前故事。  
“要点脸好么，如果你四五岁提这样的要求我还勉强可以考虑一下，可是你已经九岁了！而且还能看懂我看的专业书！”靠在床头的莲恩把书阖上，瞪着死皮赖脸蹭在自己胸前的女孩。  
“莲恩姐姐……我要听故事嘛！”尤瑟菲娜一翻身把脸埋进莲恩丰满的胸前。  
“喂喂喂死小孩！得寸进尺了啊！”她一边气急败坏地把书丢到枕边一边推搡着尤瑟菲娜的小脑袋。  
“我不管我不管，不给我讲故事我就不睡觉！”女孩紧紧抱着莲恩的腰不放，死也不抬头。  
“啊我要把你扔出去喂狼！”少女不胜其烦地威胁着对方，可惜毫无效果。  
就在这时，身旁传来一阵轻浅的鼾声，原本打得不可开交的两人同时停住了……

“哇，乔乔又是第一个睡着的！”尤瑟菲娜终于把头抬了起来，目不转睛地盯着躺在莲恩另一侧熟睡的姐姐。  
莲恩白了她一眼，理了理自己浅褐色的披肩长发，也滑进了被子里：“想听故事自己拿书去厅里念，别烦我。”  
她想了想，闭上眼之前又补了一句：“……念的时候小声点。”  
尤瑟菲娜也悻悻地躺了回去……卧室终于又恢复了宁静。

“难得莲恩姐姐看闲书……”女孩一边说，一边偷偷往莲恩那边挪了挪。  
“你有意见？”闭目养神的少女漫不经心地问。  
“……没有，不敢有。”女孩小心翼翼地抓着莲恩的小拇指，轻轻捏了捏，锲而不舍地央求道，“莲恩姐姐，我…我真的想听故事。你看的那本书里的，该隐赫斯特城堡的故事……”  
“闭嘴睡觉。”莲恩恶狠狠地命令道，但没有把手抽回来。  
“呜……”  
不用睁眼就知道尤瑟菲娜在装可怜，这孩子从来都是皮哭肉不哭，从没见她真掉过泪。  
“莲恩姐姐答应我吧，就这一次好不好？”  
“啊啊啊……”莲恩猛地睁开眼翻身瞪着纠缠不休的女孩，怒极的她口不择言，完全忘了劳伦斯的谆谆教导，“一栋破房子里一个女人搞得一群男人神魂颠倒精疲力竭的故事有什么好听的！说不定还是小说家为了挣钱瞎编的！”  
她不说还好，这简介一说完，尤瑟菲娜顿时更有兴致了，墨绿色的眼睛在黑暗的房间里闪闪发光：“怎么搞的！我要听！”  
“……”莲恩这才反应过来自己犯了大错，飞速在脑海里检索怎么把这错圆回来……少女沉吟片刻，重新开口，“女王和她的骑士们嘛，用所谓的荣耀束缚他们，让他们替她不遗余力、不惧艰险地赴汤蹈火。”  
“哇……女王是什么？很厉害吗？”女孩兴奋地眨着眼，抱住莲恩的胳膊求她接着讲下去。  
“这个现在讲还太早，要从很久之前的一件事说起。”经历了刚才惊险刺激的圆场，莲恩似乎也不那么困了……  
不过她还是提前警告了这个习惯性得寸进尺的女孩：“这个故事太长了，只讲一段，听完就乖乖睡觉。”

“好嘛好嘛，莲恩姐姐快讲啦。”  
“几十年前，拜伦维斯，也就是我以前读书的那个学院有一名不知名的学者，是他把古老的苏美鲁迷宫之血从地下带到了地面上的该隐赫斯特城堡。不死女王安娜丽瑟就这样诞生了……”  
“哇，女王不会死？然后呢然后呢？”  
“今天的份讲完了，晚安。”  
“这份也太短了，莲恩姐姐骗人……呜呜……”  
“别哭了，太假了。”  
“哦，莲恩姐姐晚安。”

不知为何，闭上双眼的莲恩恍然间忆起了那名身着猩红里色单肩披风的高挑少女。然而听着身旁两个女孩此起彼伏的平稳呼吸声，她来不及深究自己为何会想起那人，很快也进入了梦乡……

【章之三】

少女学者抱着一只兔子气喘吁吁地往镇上走，她开始怀疑自己是不是太缺乏锻炼了。  
回到实验室，她将兔子按在手术台上，把两个正在看书的孩子叫了过来。  
兔子看起来不大，周身褐色，只有肚皮和尾巴是白色，煞是可爱。  
“乔乔快看！小兔子！”尤瑟菲娜拉着尤瑟夫卡，三步并作两步蹦到手术台跟前。  
莲恩低头看着两个天真的女孩，双手压着紧张挣扎的兔子，抬起下颌指了指托盘里的手术刀：“一人拿一把，这种刀非常锋利，小心别割到手。”  
尤瑟菲娜立刻拿了一把，而尤瑟夫卡似乎有些犹豫，她看了师父一眼，也乖乖地拿起手术刀。

接下来，莲恩面无表情地对兔子宣判了死刑：“这将是你们第一堂解剖课的实验材料。”  
“啊？！”尤瑟菲娜惊讶地瞪大了墨绿色的眼睛，她用余光瞟了一眼同样怔然的姐姐，又看着神情淡漠的莲恩，小手用力握了握刀柄，最后看着手术台上徒劳挣扎的兔子说，“对不起了兔兔。我们杀你是为了做研究，你死得很有价值哦。”  
从学者的眼神中可以看到一丝满意。但当莲恩看向另一个女孩的时候，她蹙起了秀气的眉……

尤瑟菲娜又偷看了姐姐一眼，有点急切地对师父说：“那，莲恩姐姐，我动手了哦。”  
“等一下。”莲恩喝止了她，目不转睛地盯着尤瑟夫卡命令道，“乔，你来。”  
一旁的女孩闻言低下了头，实验室很静，她们都能听到泪水滴在地面上的声响。

“可不可以不杀它……太残忍了……”女孩啜泣着，握着手术刀的小手不住颤抖。  
“我为了给你们上这堂解剖课，抓兔子跑到腿软，你有什么资格拒绝这个任务？”第一次被素来乖巧的尤瑟夫卡拒绝，莲恩顿时气得柳眉倒竖。  
“可是师父，再怎么说它也是一条生命啊……你看它的鼻头，它害怕得发抖。”尤瑟夫卡一边擦泪一边摇头。  
“你想多了，兔子天生缺乏汗腺，散热只能靠呼吸，肺活量又小当然呼吸急促。还废什么话啊赶紧动手，别浪费我时间。”莲恩冷着脸给她解释。  
就在两人僵持不下的时候，一旁的尤瑟菲娜紧张地趴在手术台上看着莲恩，再次主动要求：“莲恩姐姐，还是我来吧。让乔乔解剖死了的兔兔就好啦！”  
“不行！我还不信了……今天我就指名点姓让她做这件事！连兔子都下不去手，以后怎么做研究？！”莲恩气得脸红一阵白一阵，不想从不顶撞她的女孩今天却极其倔强……

“为什么研究成果要用生命去换？世间最珍贵的……难道不是生命吗？”

眼前这个哭到哽咽的十岁女孩，道出了莲恩从出生到当下十六年闻所未闻的理，字字珠玑，掷地有声。

她慌了，兔子挣开了她一时间脱力的双手，跳下了手术台。少女学者察觉到自己的失态，立刻握紧了拳瞪着初次和她顶嘴的女孩，半晌怒极而哂，拂袖而去。

莲恩出了实验室之后仰起脸深呼吸着。她从未如此迷茫过，不知道为什么要学医药，为什么要做研究，为什么要离开拜伦维斯，为什么要听从劳伦斯的指示给这两个孩子传授知识，甚至，不知道自己为何要继续活在这个世界上。  
少女学者在亚楠的街道上游荡着，神不守舍。她忽然间觉得自己很可悲，思前想后，说到底自己也只是一个好用的工具罢了。  
那个孩子说生命才是最珍贵的，莲恩体会不到。可她同样也无法解答什么研究成果值得用生命去换。这世间明明有太多比知识更难理解的道理，她却一概不懂，想要了解也不知从何开始。

脑子似乎在思考着什么，又仿佛一片空白，少女像丢了魂一样走出了小镇。  
亚楠的黄昏和拜伦维斯不同，看起来没有那么诡谲，却隐隐透着一股苍凉。  
她踏在落叶上，枯叶碎裂的声响惊动了身旁树上的乌鸦。少女抬头望向天空，微微眯起眼看着它们鸣叫着四散而逃。  
就在这时，她看到不远处一名白衣妇人正在被一个醉汉殴打着。  
莲恩不想管闲事，便打算从另一边绕过去……突然，令人毛骨悚然的叫声唤醒了她麻木的鼓膜，以男人粗犷的声音开始，却以野兽的嚎叫作结。  
莲恩一惊，回头看到妇人惊恐地往后退着，却似乎仍想去拥抱那个浑身生出黑毛的怪物。她皱起了眉， 从衣襟里掏出一颗眼球放在自己眼窝前轻揉，一粒凭空出现的陨石飞向了刚刚兽化的怪物，将它砸了个趔趄。  
令少女始料未及的是那名妇人尖叫着求她不要伤害自己的丈夫，可她没有时间发愣，怪物的利爪已经袭来，莲恩后撤了一步立刻再度施展奥术，兽化病人哀嚎一声，倒在了她的脚下……  
妇人慌张地爬了过来，抱着尸体摇晃着，凄惨地哭泣。

“为什么不让我杀他。”莲恩低头问泣不成声的妇女。  
那人一边哭一边摇头，半晌才说出一句完整的话来：“再怎么说……他也是孩子她爸啊。”  
“他变成怪物了。你被吃了，你的孩子怎么办？”她无法理解，继续追问。  
“不会的……他不会杀我。我知道。”妇人语无伦次地喃喃，似乎在回答莲恩，又像是在自言自语，“这么多年了……他这样打我，我不也活得好好的吗……”

“他打你，和变成怪物没有区别。”少女蹙起眉头说。

妇人怔住了，她的唇不住翕动着，抱着尸体的手颤颤巍巍，片刻之后，愤怒地瞪大了双眼对少女怒吼道：“这和你没有关系！你滚！你给我滚啊！！！”  
莲恩讶异地与她对视半晌，在她悲怆的哭声中转身离开。

不知走了多久，少女走到了一处断崖，夕阳的余晖洒在象征拜伦维斯学者的黑色斗篷上。  
她一路都在想那个执迷不悟的妇人，希望那人今后能懂些道理。  
莲恩不后悔救了那个人的命，因为只有活着才能懂更多的道理。

沉沉暮霭压在深不见底的悬崖下，正值二八年华的少女眺望着血色的天边。  
那个妇人大概也救了她一命。她想。

……

实验室的门被打开，两个女孩并肩坐在沙发上，尤瑟夫卡楚楚可怜地抬起头望着正在脱鞋的莲恩。  
莲恩走到她俩跟前，看了一眼坐在尤瑟夫卡腿上不停抖动鼻头的兔子。  
“来，给我，我扔了它。”少女弯下腰去接那只兔子。  
尤瑟夫卡吸了吸鼻子，神情犹豫，看了妹妹一眼才鼓起勇气请求莲恩：“师父，我……我们能收养它吗？”  
这请求完全出乎莲恩的意料，她默数五下，淡然答道：“……可以啊，养它就把你扔了。”  
果不其然，女孩把兔子抱到胸前，又开始低头啜泣，一旁的尤瑟菲娜连忙扶着姐姐的肩膀小声安慰。

“好了好了别哭了！”莲恩绕到她身旁，蹲下身不怎么温柔地给她拭泪，表情嫌弃，“不许在实验室养，我不想每天一进屋闻到一股兔子骚味。”

她话音刚落，尤瑟菲娜已经扑到了她的肩膀上：“莲恩姐姐最好了！”  
“呜……谢谢师父……”尤瑟夫卡也松开兔子，抱住了她的脖颈。

此刻的莲恩觉得很温暖。就连挤在她们三人中间的兔子也变得不那么恼人了。

这一天，她找到了自己活下去的意义——  
体会那些拜伦维斯从未传授过的道理。

【章之四】

广交朋友的劳伦斯近来在亚楠地区活跃了起来，他似乎已经募集到了足够的资金，那两个孩子也有了自己的宿舍。  
莲恩帮她俩搬完家之后回到自己的房间躺在沙发上休息，长而卷翘的睫毛半掩困倦的灰眸。  
她原以为自己会如释重负，不想却怅然若失……

之前她经常会嫌尤瑟菲娜太吵，嫌尤瑟夫卡太黏人，可现在这间房里真的少了这两个孩子，她却有些无所适从了。  
不知为何，莲恩忽然想起了以前在文学课上半睡半醒中听到的那句“由俭入奢易，由奢入俭难”，对文学毫无兴趣的她多少感觉这句话用到这里似乎不太恰当，但此刻的心境大概和那句话描述的多少有点类似。

少女阖上双眼，孤独感像是沉重的烟雾，匍匐在心底，越来越浓。而那些被忙碌冲淡的空虚感也趁虚而入，开始缠绕她的神经。  
她撑起身，半睁开眼望向窗户的方向……窗帘紧掩着，隔断了月光与她忧郁眼眸之间的接触。

该怎么办呢。这不见血的酷刑，难道要纠缠她到生命的最后一刻？  
莲恩赤着足走到书桌侧面其中一个书架前，踩着凳子取下几本厚重的基础医书，打开了背后的暗格。  
暗格里藏着的，是她离开拜伦维斯之前偷拿的禁书。拜伦维斯从不因为内容涉及过于残酷的研究方法而封禁某本书籍，他们封禁书籍的唯一原因，是因为其内容涉及到对“性”的过度描述。  
莲恩对拜伦维斯有诸多不解，为了研究上位者，这个学院始终都在抗拒人性。而今她确实丧失了其中一个使人“堕落”的感觉，可作为人的她却在为此而苦恼，竭尽全力寻找着解药……  
当下唯一的希望，只剩下这些被拜伦维斯学者们嗤之以鼻的邪书了。

褐发少女小心翼翼地捧着几本书回到沙发上，仔细翻看着。  
这种全神贯注的状态令她回想起从前在学院的生活，可笑的是曾经她挑灯夜读是源于对未知的恐惧，再怎么说也是一种求知欲，现在却是为了自救。

莲恩蹙着眉头飞速翻过那些颠鸾倒凤的姿势描绘，无论书上说得多好听，初夜那次糟糕的经历都让她坚信自己这辈子不可能再忍受和男人有什么亲密行为。  
她翻完了一本又一本书，千篇一律的内容令她愈发烦闷。就在莲恩快要放弃的时候，她发现了一个夹在这堆厚重淫书里的薄本……  
她随意翻了翻这个薄本，与其称它为书，倒不如说是一篇报告类型的文章。  
“疼痛替代疗法……？”少女眯起雾蒙蒙的灰眸喃喃自语。  
莲恩抬脚推开了那些散落在地、对她来说根本起不到什么作用的春宫画册，开始仔细研读文章的内容，末了饶有兴味地勾起了唇角……

那天之后，莲恩戴上了白色的手术手套。她鲜少摘下那对手套，两个徒弟好奇心重，问起她来也只道自己有洁癖。

某日，在给那对双胞胎上完课之后，劳伦斯的马夫来实验室请她。  
莲恩给她们安排了些任务，就披上斗篷出门了。  
时隔半个月没有见劳伦斯，春风得意的英俊男子换了一身长袍，背后披着的手绣飘带更显他衣着华丽。  
“劳伦斯老师找我有什么事吗？”莲恩疑惑地问道，劳伦斯也只是微笑着，并不急于回答她。  
等两人对坐在车厢中，劳伦斯才缓缓开口：“我托人给你订做了一套衣服。”  
少女闻言一怔，顿时羞红了脸。她从未找过裁缝度量过身体，对方若不是对自己的身材了若指掌，又如何托人裁出合身的衣服？  
莲恩不再去接劳伦斯暧昧的目光，别开了眼，封闭空间里的气氛顿时变得有些尴尬。  
“最近……劳伦斯老师似乎很开心。”她双手放在大腿上，藏在白手套里的纤纤十指有些紧张地交握再松开，反反复复。  
劳伦斯点了点头，贴心地打开了车厢的窗，见熙熙攘攘的亚楠街道让对面的少女稍微放松了些，他这才接着说：“是啊，你忙着带这两个徒弟的这段时间，我和朋友在亚楠地区成立了一个组织。”  
少女望着窗外，有些心不在焉地“嗯”了一声。她对组织叫什么，做什么，意味着什么一概没有兴趣。

没多久，马车就停在了一家裁缝店门前。  
劳伦斯推门和老板打招呼之后便请莲恩进店了，裁缝店的老板是个戴着单片眼镜的微胖男人，他说了句“幸会”，在与少女目光相接的瞬间愣在了那里。  
“麻烦您安排她试衣了。”劳伦斯关上店门。  
“……哦，好的。”老板这才反应过来，连忙双手捧起台子上一套白色裙装交到少女手中，三步并作两步带她往试衣间走，边走边赞叹着，“本以为来试衣服的只是一名寻常美貌女子，谁曾想，这……您请进。”  
这话传进莲恩耳中却被理解偏了，她也不好多问什么，蹙着秀气的眉头看了对方一眼便拉上了帘子。

原本被莲恩瞪得有些害怕的裁缝回到柜台看到慷慨的报酬立刻笑逐颜开，劳伦斯则在帘外踱步。他也知道这件衣服繁复，穿起来且得花些时间。

黑色的幕帘终于被拉开，一袭白衣的褐发少女怯生生地走向了他……  
莲恩停在了劳伦斯面前，长裙的裙摆遮住了她的脚背，仅露出足趾，这套白色衣裙端庄典雅的同时又极为修身，背后两条绣着花纹的黑色飘带更为样貌出尘的她镀上了一层神圣的气质。而那双她依然没有褪下的纯白长手套莫名与这套衣衫相得益彰。  
男子满意地颔首，他让她转过身去，注视着落地镜里亭亭玉立的绝色少女，帮她整理好衣领，系上了背后固定飘带用的细绳。  
他的动作令少女紧张地垂下了眼眸……男子的呼吸节奏变得稍微快了些，双手停在了她的肩头，顺着她的大臂向下滑……

少女像是被针刺到一般惊呼一声挣脱了他，紧张地转过身望着一脸惊讶的劳伦斯，将双手背到身后急喘着平复呼吸。  
她似乎对别人触碰她的手臂过于敏感了。

裁缝也抬头望向了他们这边，以为是自己裁剪出了什么差错，紧张地过来询问。  
英俊男子淡然解释道：“没什么，为她调整束腰时下手稍重了些。”  
裁缝这才放下心来，看着一袭白衣的绝色少女，倒吸一口凉气小声说了句“您可真是教会的女神啊”。  
莲恩听到“教会”二字怔住了，她盯了劳伦斯片刻，聪慧如她已然猜出这一切是怎么回事，顿时怒气冲冲地推门走出了裁缝店。  
劳伦斯礼貌地和摸不着头脑的裁缝道别，不慌不忙地跟了出去。

少女柳眉倒竖瞪着神情依然云淡风轻的导师，劳伦斯侧身为她拉开了马车车门：“街上说话不方便。”  
莲恩也不客气，一步跨进车厢气冲冲地坐下。  
“治愈教会，是这个组织的名字。”劳伦斯关上门，马车缓缓行驶了起来。  
“呵，是什么就是什么吧。你喜欢冒充主教也就罢了，凭什么让我装修女？”她压根不想多看对面这个道貌岸然的男人一眼。  
劳伦斯叹了一声，耐心解释道：“你自幼早慧，应该明白‘教会’这种形式更容易笼络人心……”  
“是控制人心吧。”莲恩毫不客气地打断了他。  
劳伦斯的眼中闪过一丝不悦，可此刻的少女眼中却找不到丝毫畏惧。他们就这样僵持了半分钟，男子率先把态度放得柔和了些：“我不想强迫你做什么事。你个性桀骜，不愿意假扮修女我自然能理解。”  
少女依然微蹙眉头等待着，因为以她对眼前男人的了解，他一定还有话说。  
果然，劳伦斯温柔地对她笑了笑：“可我需要你。治愈教会也需要你。一个以‘教会’形式存在的组织，象征爱与美的精神寄托是不可或缺的。”  
莲恩闻言冷声哂笑：“爱与美？我几斤几两您还不清楚？”  
男子没有收回笑容，只是与她对视着。半晌，马车慢了下来，他意味深长地褒扬着横眉怒目的少女：“你的价值并不是我可以评断的。而是他们……”  
待车停稳，他拉开了厢门，莲恩矮身走下车厢……

她不知道自己是否与世隔绝太久，看到这么多人的瞬间，她竟恐惧得有些发颤。  
这场对莲恩来说毫无心理准备的盛会中，素来清醒的少女始终精神恍惚。

今天，她终于看透了劳伦斯——那个为了达成目的可以不择手段的男人。

莲恩的身边站着身着白袍的壮硕护卫们，主教称他们为“执刑者团”。而她，则是治愈教会的首席医生，是圣洁的女神，为遭遇兽化病侵扰的亚楠地区带来希望。  
她感觉自己瘦削的双肩已经不堪重负，她想褪去这身白衣，远离人们饱含希冀的虔诚目光。  
她想逃。

可她知道，纵使天地辽远，也容不下一个没有任何羁绊的人。  
她没有那个人的勇气，一对双刀一把枪，在险恶的世间漂泊流浪。

劳伦斯正在欺骗每个人：信仰教会的民众们，执刑者们，她自己……以及那两个刚满十岁的女孩。  
他编织着一个救世的谎，去圆自己升格为上位者的梦。

而亚楠的民众们正在他绮丽的谎言中欢呼着，将教会视为曙光，狂热地跟随主教祷告着——

“但是要当心，人类的懦弱。他们的意志薄弱，思想青涩。”  
(But beware the frailty of men. Their wills are weak, minds young.)  
“肮脏的野兽悬挂着甘露，引诱懦弱顺从的人陷入深壑。”  
(The foul beasts will dangle nectar and lure the meek into the depths.)  
“要时刻警惕，人类的懦弱。他们的意志薄弱，思想青涩。”  
(Remain wary of the frailty of men. Their wills are weak, minds young.)  
“若不是因为畏惧，死亡将不会令人印象深刻。”  
(Were it not for fear, death would go unlamented.)

傍晚，神不守舍的莲恩回到自己的房间将门反锁上。  
冷汗顺着额角滑过少女年轻的容颜，她靠在门板上急促地喘息着，缓缓褪下了纯白的手术手套……  
皓腕与洁白的小臂上布满了触目惊心的血痕。新的，旧的。

她扮演着教会的阿芙罗狄忒——  
而“女神”的双臂上，是其无法满足的欲，以及羞于示人的癖。

用疼痛去填欲壑，杯水车薪也好，饮鸩止渴也罢，多少能让她感觉到自己生而为人。

“人都做不明白，还扮什么神。”浅褐色的发丝凌乱地散在鬓角，少女低沉地讪笑着。

 

【章之五】

 

治愈教会始终都自诩以血疗术的神奇，一定能根除兽化病原，但精通血疗术的学者莲恩很清楚，所谓的根除是不存在的，目前的血疗只能稍稍增强人体抵抗力延缓病发罢了。她曾和两个学生提到过，也许为了控制感染源，绝望的人们会开始屠杀病患并焚烧尸体。  
没过多久，一种新的职业应运而生——猎人。  
他们与传统的猎人并无二致，都是以猎杀野兽为生的人们。只是他们的猎物曾经也是人类。

某日，主教劳伦斯带莲恩来到治愈教会新建的工坊。那是一座坐落在花园里的精致小屋，屋里陈设了一些形状诡异的兵器以及一些保养武器需要的工具。

“兽化病患越来越多，挑一把防身用吧。”劳伦斯指了指墙边摆着的两把兵器对身旁身材纤细的医生说。  
“怎么用？”莲恩蹙紧了秀气的眉，看着墙根的尖锥和手杖一时摸不着头脑。  
劳伦斯拿起尖锥用力一拉，那柄原本单手握持的尖锥便成了一杆可以双手挥舞的尖锄。  
莲恩掩口轻笑摆摆手：“怎么是个锄头？看起来真蠢。”  
主教闻言也笑了，收起教会尖锤拿起手杖递给了莲恩：“你一定会喜欢这杆杖鞭的。”  
医生接过手杖，观察了一下它的构造立刻会意，于是用力一甩，手杖变成了一条布满细密锯齿刀片的鞭子。  
“果然不错。这武器轻巧优雅，又有惩戒感。那我就收下了……”她收起螺纹手杖，煞有介事地弯腰对劳伦斯行了一个教会鞠躬礼，“莲恩谢过主教大人。”  
“你喜欢就好。”主教对莲恩的嘲讽不以为意，只是他忽然想起了什么，叫住了走到门口的莲恩，“莲恩，那两个学生如何了？”

医生站定回首答道：“再给我一些时间，她们一定会比我当年出色许多。”

劳伦斯满意地点头，灰蓝色的鹰眸里蕴满了欣赏。

=======================

随着时间的推移，莲恩发现这两个孩子的天分确实十分不同，于是开始分别培养。尤瑟夫卡主要做血疗研究，而尤瑟菲娜则研究灵视与进化。  
莲恩从不觉得自己是个好老师，她认为这两个女孩的飞速成长都源于她们的天分。自从看了尤瑟夫卡刻着生辰的吊坠，莲恩始终记得两个女孩的生日，每年她们生日那天作为师父的她虽然什么祝福也不说，却会把她们叫到自己住所多做几道菜共进晚餐。  
而两个女孩十五岁生日那天，莲恩给她们出了一套题。阅卷之后，她也确确实实觉得这两个十五岁的女孩比自己当初离开拜伦维斯的时候要强多了，换言之，她们已经可以出师了。

傍晚，莲恩有些神不守舍地在厨房准备着食材，听到敲门声便擦了擦手去开门。  
“莲恩姐姐！”尤瑟菲娜蹦到她跟前笑得灿烂。  
“师父晚上好。”而尤瑟夫卡则礼貌地向她行了鞠躬礼。  
“进来吧，饭还没做好，你们先在厅里坐一会。”莲恩径直走回厨房，而身后的两名少女则乖乖把鞋脱了，光脚进了屋。  
“莲恩姐姐我能不能去你书房看书？”尤瑟菲娜怎么可能放过这种偷看莲恩私人藏书的机会。  
“哪拿下来的给我放回哪去。敢乱丢我就把你丢出去。”莲恩淡然地允许了。  
“耶！莲恩姐姐我爱你！”说完她就一个箭步窜进了莲恩的书房。  
火已经生好，莲恩把准备好的食材丢进了锅里，回头就看到尤瑟夫卡怯生生地躲在厨房门口只露了个小脑袋。  
“师父……我想帮你。”她眨了眨墨绿色的大眼睛，轻声说。  
“……你啊，待会帮我把盘子端上桌就行了。”莲恩回身继续做饭，唇角无意识地勾起一丝弧度。

晚饭之前，她们照例祈祷。莲恩在拜伦维斯是没有祈祷的习惯的，只是自从治愈教会成立之后，她被迫学了很多相关礼仪并在主教的要求下把两名学生也当做教会神职人员培养。  
“莲恩姐姐，我一直很好奇为什么欧顿是治愈教会的守护神？”祈祷完的尤瑟菲娜迫不及待地问莲恩。  
“因为治愈教会的根基是以珍贵血液为媒的血疗术，崇拜上位者欧顿也不足为奇吧。”莲恩心不在焉地回答，她的思绪似乎并不在这个话题上。  
然而尤瑟菲娜似乎对这个话题十分感兴趣，又继续追问：“那为什么是欧顿而不是别的上位者呢？”  
褐发女子轻叹了一声，与好奇心极为旺盛的少女对视着回答：“欧顿没有形体，换言之，他无处不在，甚至存在于流淌在你身体里的血液中。他是与治愈教会的教诣最为接近的上位者。”  
“这么说来如果体内流淌着比普通人类更为珍贵的血液，就可能成为被上位者选中的佼佼者，甚至成为上位者，对吗！”尤瑟菲娜越说越兴奋，而坐在她身旁的尤瑟夫卡则有些局促不安地拽了拽她的袖子，因为她们的师父、教会首席医生的表情忽然严肃了起来……

“对古老的血液心存敬畏。”  
（Fear the old blood.）  
莲恩直视着尤瑟菲娜的双眼，一字一顿地说。

少女紧张地将棕红色的刘海别到耳后，点了点头。  
感觉气氛被自己搞得有些僵硬，褐发女子也有些不知如何是好，便默默给两名少女夹了些菜。

“师父……”尤瑟夫卡将纤瘦的手收到桌下，紧张地别开眼，“你……你是不是有什么话要跟我们说？”  
莲恩闻言抬眼扫过面前两个神情局促的少女，似乎终于下了开口的决心：“既然如此，你们两个小鬼给我听着……”  
此刻的莲恩心事重重。她打算今晚郑重地告诉眼前这两个女孩，恭喜她们出师。可明知道她们的知识与见地足以独当一面，莲恩却犹豫了。她可以说自己放心不下尤瑟夫卡有些软弱的性格和尤瑟菲娜过于激进的研究方式，但她心里很清楚，这些都是她们的个性，并不会因为时间的推移而改变……  
出师，代表着她们将会被主教劳伦斯安排到别的子组织或者其他岗位上，换言之，她们很难再像此刻这样相聚一堂了。  
莲恩承认，自己是舍不得她们的。  
她沉默了半晌，垂眸自哂了一声，在两名少女惊讶的目光中抬起头微笑着对她们说——

“生日快乐。”

餐厅一瞬间又静了下来，而这份平静还没来得及维持几秒就被尤瑟菲娜惊喜的叫声打破了：“啊——莲恩姐姐怎么知道我们生日的！”  
莲恩还没来得及解释，就看到尤瑟夫卡一边呜咽一边抹着眼角……  
褐发女子皱着眉头看着眼前梨花带雨的少女：“乔，你这个小哭包怎么又哭了……”  
“师父……师父你从一开始就记得我们的生日对吗……从我给你看过我的吊坠之后，每年的今天你都会请我们来你家吃饭……师父，你对我们真好，要是能永远和师父在一起就好了。”性格内向的尤瑟夫卡很少一口气说这么多话，而莲恩闻言一时也有些恍惚……  
“我也想永远和莲恩姐姐在一起！”尤瑟菲娜生怕被丢下，放下餐具绕过餐桌直接扑向莲恩，整个人挂在了她的脖子上。  
“哎哎死小孩又得寸进尺了！给我回去坐下！啊松手，我要把你丢出去！”莲恩被勒得脸色涨红，一边挣扎一边骂着这个不省心的徒弟。

尤瑟夫卡见状也站起身来，怯懦地揪着领口，想要帮师父把妹妹拉开，末了却还是忍不住张开双臂把打成一团的她俩抱住了……  
“最喜欢你们了……”她温柔的声音令莲恩和尤瑟菲娜同时心底一颤。

莲恩感觉自己的眼角有些热，她闭上双眼，一手把瘦削的尤瑟夫卡揽进怀里，一手绕到尤瑟菲娜的脑后揉了揉她柔软的发丝。

时间要是能永远停留在此刻就好了，她想着。  
而后她笑了，笑自己此生第一次萌生这种天方夜谭的想法……笑这一刻幸福得如同天方夜谭。

 

【章之六】

 

莲恩虽然没有放这对双胞胎出师，却还是向主教提交了申请让她们担任实习医生，而劳伦斯也很快就派人来接两名少女去镇上的裁缝店度身定做制服。

尤瑟菲娜穿上白色教会医生制服的时候格外兴奋，在实验室里原地转了好几圈就为了玩背后绣着暗纹的黑色飘带，一边转一边喊正在整理书架的莲恩：“莲恩姐姐快看快看！”  
在莲恩看来，此刻的尤瑟菲娜简直就像只正在玩自己尾巴的猫。她微微蹙起秀气的眉，哂笑了一声转回去继续收拾托人从拜伦维斯用不正当手段弄来的书。  
一旁的尤瑟夫卡虽然没有像妹妹那么兴奋，但也能轻易看出她墨绿色的眼瞳中闪耀着掩不住的喜悦。  
“哇！乔乔你好美！”尤瑟菲娜终于玩腻了背后的飘带，跳到尤瑟夫卡的跟前拉着姐姐的双手晃来晃去。  
莲恩终于忍不住回头瞪了她一眼：“死小孩别变相夸自己了行吗？”  
尤瑟菲娜闻言躲到尤瑟夫卡的背后冲着莲恩眨眼：“被发现啦……”  
“师父，我们什么时候可以跟你一起出诊？”尤瑟夫卡一边握着妹妹搭在自己肩膀上的手一边问莲恩。  
“明天。”莲恩把最后一本书塞进书架的空隙，转身看着沉静温婉的少女。

=====================

莲恩对外界的势力既不了解也不关心，但她大概知道劳伦斯正在和别人抢地盘，不然也不至于又招打手还急着安排义诊。  
治愈教会的“打手”正是那些人高马大的执刑者们，而他们的首领洛加留斯是个身高超乎常人的男子，他常年戴着一个纯金打造的锥形头盔，没有任何人见过他的真容。  
至于“义诊”，则是由她带着两个徒弟在教堂出诊，给镇上居民发放一些药品，并且给已经罹患兽化病的病人免费做血疗。

莲恩怎么也想不到第一次义诊这么辛苦，幸亏有两个徒弟帮忙，不然她估计要因公殉职。她一个杀人不眨眼的拜伦维斯学者居然死在治病救人的岗位上，岂不是滑天下之大稽。  
她们三人入夜才回到实验室，尤瑟菲娜脱了鞋就把自己扔进了软软的沙发上，莲恩也累得没心情想事，把医药箱丢在桌上坐在椅子上放空，只有尤瑟夫卡在默默收拾着实验室。  
不一会，沙发那边就传来清浅的鼾声，莲恩皱起眉头嫌弃地看着已经睡着了的尤瑟菲娜，把椅子背上挂着的拜伦维斯学生制服斗篷递给尤瑟夫卡：“去，给她盖上，生病了还得我们治。”  
少女颔首，接过斗篷盖在妹妹的身上。莲恩看得出她不开心。

“乔，你怎么了？”莲恩冲尤瑟夫卡招了招手，让她过来说话。  
少女忧心忡忡地低着头，松开紧咬的下唇，轻声问道：“师父，如果血疗术再成熟一些，亚楠的病人们是不是就能痊愈了？”  
莲恩冷笑了一声，正想实话实说，可当她直视着少女墨绿色的双眸时却犹豫了。半晌，褐发女子别开了眼，低声说：“应该可以。”  
泪水滴落在地板上很快渗入木料中消失不见，只留下一点水痕……莲恩嫌恶地蹙紧了眉头，不想少女单膝跪地握住了她的手，啜泣着问她：“真的吗，哪怕有一点点希望，我都愿意去尝试。他们在患病的时候就遭受着病痛的折磨，病发之后被猎人发现就只有死路一条……可是猎人们，他们……这是杀人啊，杀人是无法解决问题的啊！”  
褐发女子沉默了。尤瑟夫卡说得当然句句在理，而莲恩并非在为那些倒霉的病人担忧，只是在纠结自己该不该浇灭自己徒弟抱有的最后一点期望。  
“这么说吧，病毒都有一段潜伏期。”莲恩的眼神中没有同情与怜悯，但却十二分得认真，“血疗可以延长这个潜伏期。如果并发症在兽化病毒爆发之前就要了这人的命，那么这个人就算是以人类的形态死亡了。你觉得这个结局怎么样，值得你为之努力吗？”  
尤瑟夫卡低下了头，握紧了莲恩的手。褐发女子不知道自己眉宇间的冷漠在逐渐融化，戴着白色手术手套的手轻轻回握了一下。  
“值得。那样的话，他们无需再东躲西藏，在家人的陪伴下度过人生最后一段时光，带着微笑死去，我愿意为此付出一切努力。”少女抬起头，含着泪坚定地回答师父。

褐发女子目光闪烁了一下，松开了尤瑟夫卡的手揉乱了她额前反射着温柔红光的刘海：“傻丫头。为了跟自己毫不相关的人至于哭成这样吗。”  
“因为如果有一天我不幸患病……我也希望师父和菲娜不需要躲着我。”尤瑟夫卡一边揉着眼睛一边说。  
莲恩闻言故意板起脸，捏了捏她粉嫩的脸颊：“瞎说什么呢。”  
看着眼前的少女破涕为笑，莲恩也勾起了唇角。和这个徒弟相比，莲恩认为没什么同理心的自己是不配被称为医生的，但此刻的莲恩很愿意帮助尤瑟夫卡成为一名悬壶济世的医生。她没什么救人于水火的伟大想法，只是觉得看着尤瑟夫卡的笑容比看她落泪舒服多了……  
也幸福多了。

==================

时间一晃又过去了一年。这一年并不太平，因为某个正值青春期的少女令莲恩头痛不已。有那么一段时间尤瑟菲娜对她十分迷恋甚至主动诱惑，莲恩承认，那一刻自己很想把尤瑟菲娜逐出师门。  
因为她想起了十五岁的自己。懵懂，对自己的魅力极端自信，对情爱之事极为好奇，对年长者的照顾过于依赖……但她依旧还是心软了，只是让那个小兔崽子碰了一鼻子灰悻悻而归。莲恩以为那件事之后自己和尤瑟菲娜之间的关系会变得十分尴尬，甚至比她和劳伦斯之间的关系还尴尬，不想那个死小孩根本没心没肺，第二天还是死皮赖脸粘着她借书问东问西。这反倒让莲恩宽慰了不少。

但之后的事却让莲恩越发怀疑自己把她们留在自己身边是不是一个严重的错误……

某天她回到实验室，一进门就看到一只兔子蹲在自己桌上，一股无名火顿时窜上了头。她当然认识这只兔子，这是当初她允许那两个徒弟养的，但三令五申不允许把这畜生放进实验室，她俩到底还是吃了熊心豹子胆把兔子带过来了……  
忽然，莲恩发现哪里不对劲。她蹙眉走近了办公桌，那只兔子依然一动不动。  
……这是标本。  
它已经被做成了一个栩栩如生的标本。

褐发女子垂眸看着它，从这精工细作的手法很容易看出制作者对它蕴含着很深的感情。  
莲恩轻轻抚摸了一下兔子的头，转身离开实验室向着两个徒弟的宿舍走去。

而她正准备敲门的时候，房间里传来的声音却惊得她一阵战栗……  
那是少女享受情事临近绝顶的娇媚呻吟……是尤瑟夫卡的声音，如同浸了蜜糖一般甜美。  
莲恩不敢相信，她握着门把的手开始颤抖。而更让她难以置信的是接下来尤瑟菲娜安抚对方的情话……  
医生气得浑身发抖，险些抬脚踹开门，把这个混世魔王从亚楠丢出去，越远越好，最好一辈子都不要再见到她。

“我爱你。无论你是什么样的人，我都会爱你。我无法改变你，只能爱你……对不起，菲娜，我是这样一个懦弱的姐姐……”

褐发女子的双眸失焦了。  
半晌，她松开了门把，转身悄然离去。

 

【章之七】

 

莲恩回到自己的房间，心烦意乱的她根本无法静下心来看书，一想到尤瑟菲娜就十分窝火。  
也不知道尤瑟夫卡到底怎么就鬼迷了心窍，哪怕违背伦理纲常都愿意对这个混世魔王死心塌地。但莲恩不打算揭穿她们二人的不伦恋情，如果这两个人是真心相爱，那么她并不认为这是什么问题。可她打心眼里担心尤瑟菲娜只是好奇心旺盛，姐姐又正好百依百顺，等过了青春期这段感情说不定就成了两人之间过不去的心结。  
思及此，医生蹙紧了眉头。若事情真是如此发展，受伤更深的必然是性格温和的尤瑟夫卡。可莲恩不知道自己除了装作一无所知还能怎么做，这件事太令她头疼了，也许仍需要再观察一段时间。末了她烦躁地伏在桌子上，长叹了一声闭上双眼。

这一段时间里，莲恩的心情始终很糟糕。她开始反思是不是自己太过纵容尤瑟菲娜，才让她成了这么一个为所欲为的小混蛋。可她自己本就是个率性而为的人，也许尤瑟夫卡没被她带坏才是奇迹吧。  
其实以这对双胞胎的天分，就算没有她带，她们终有一天也能成为教会的顶梁柱吧……她是不是从一开始就不该接受劳伦斯的请求。

莲恩就这么趴在桌上睡着了，一觉醒来已经黄昏时分。浑浑噩噩地过了一天，什么进展也没有的她褪下了手套，手臂上的伤痕已经淡了很多。她知道自己差不多又可以在痛苦中“享受”一次，便睡眼惺忪地回卧室去找工具……  
但她翻箱倒柜半天也没能找到，这才想起自己把包落在实验室了，于是她便立刻披上外套离开了房间。

夜间的实验室安静得瘆人。莲恩烟灰色的眼眸扫过桌上摆着的兔子标本，轻叹了一声。她挎起挂在椅背上的包准备回去，却有些犹豫。从实验室到她的住所还有一段距离，据说近来亚楠不怎么太平，不仅有躲藏在街头巷尾的兽化病人，还有强盗人贩出没。她没有必要犯险，倒不如今晚在实验室过夜。  
披着拜伦维斯制服斗篷的褐发美人靠坐在柔软的沙发上，望着桌上烛台跳动的火焰发怔……长长的睫毛掩住了她的美眸，纤细的手探进了包里，莲恩拿出了工具和亲自调制的伤药。  
小臂传来的锐利疼痛令她打了个激灵，她紧闭双眼倒吸了一口凉气。久违的痛感正在刺激着她麻木的神经，莲恩拼命将锐痛与她热切的需求联系在一起……这种联系太过虚无缥缈，她知道自己需要更多的疼痛才能渐入佳境。  
……  
不知过了多久，痛苦的呻吟藏在急促的喘息中从色泽鲜艳的唇间溢出，绝色美人潮湿的眼尾带着愈发明显的红晕，终于迎来了一阵几乎麻痹她浑身神经的激烈痛觉，褐发女子双手颤抖着仰起脸，难抑高亢的娇吟。

而就在这时，实验室的门被打开了，扎着马尾辫的少女在推开门的一瞬间惊得浑身一颤。  
“莲恩姐姐…！”尤瑟菲娜瞪大了双眼，掩口将背抵在了门板上……  
少女白皙的脸颊上浮起了明显的绯红，她紧张地别开眼，支支吾吾地解释道：“我，我，对不起……莲恩姐姐，我只是来拿一下没写完的报告，我真的害怕后天没法交付，我不是故意的……”  
褐发女子低着头轻轻“嗯”了一声，草草在手臂上涂了一些伤药，便立刻戴回了纯白的手术手套。  
“那……我，我先走了。莲恩姐姐晚安！”尤瑟菲娜从桌上抄起报告，忙不迭地向师父道别想要溜之大吉。  
“不要说出去。”莲恩一边平复着紊乱的呼吸，一边向已经溜到门口的徒弟命令道。  
“我，我不知道你刚才在做什么……真的，真的不知道。”尤瑟菲娜紧张得手心发汗，握着门把的手一直在颤抖。  
“不要让乔知道这件事。”莲恩的双手无力地交握在一起，“不然我这辈子都不会再见你。”  
“莲恩姐姐，我发誓，我绝对不会和任何人提起！”少女慌张地松开了门把，三步并作两步跑到莲恩的面前低下了头，“我错了，我应该敲门的……求你了，原谅我好吗……”  
莲恩闻言摇了摇头：“你没有错。不用道歉。”  
实验室顿时陷入了令人恐惧的沉默……素来在师父跟前有恃无恐的少女从未如此紧张过。  
“好了，我送你回去。亚楠晚上不太平，以后别瞎跑了。”莲恩将包挎在肩上，走到办公桌旁抄起螺纹手杖别再腰间。尤瑟菲娜能看到她的手仍然有些颤抖。

“……谢谢莲恩姐姐。”少女乖乖把烛台吹灭，怯生生地跟在莲恩的身后，离开时还主动锁上了实验室的门。  
她们一路无话，直到尤瑟夫卡开门看到莲恩时惊讶地瞪大了墨绿色的双眼，褐发女子才疲惫地勾起唇角，说自己碰巧在实验室遇到来拿报告的菲娜就顺路把她送回来了，并嘱咐尤瑟夫卡晚上不要独自出门。

向两个徒弟道别之后的莲恩走在阴冷空旷的亚楠街道上，原本那些对夜晚的恐惧早已逸散得不知所踪。她说不上自己此刻是什么感觉，身体依然被一种类似高潮的麻木侵袭着，而思绪却被接近绝望的悲哀占领。  
莲恩甚至希望那些传言里可怕的事情发生在自己的身上，这样就可以终结这毫无意义的一生了。  
可她却顺利平安地抵达了住所。  
她期待的事情一件也不会发生，而她不希望被发现的秘密有朝一日终会公诸于世。她忽然感觉自己像是一个被玩弄的灵魂，活在这世间的价值就是被命运之神拿来取乐罢了。正如她最不希望这用疼痛自我满足的癖被最亲近的人发现一样……不，其实像自己这种糟糕的人根本不配有什么亲近的人、在乎的人吧。  
恍然间，莲恩感觉颊边传来的感觉是冰凉的，她下意识摸了摸脸颊，泪水就这么浸湿了她纯白的手术手套。  
孤儿出身的她不配拥有亲情，年少失足的她不配拥有爱情，个性乖戾的她不配拥有友情。莲恩其人的命运就是如此，从一开始就注定与孤独为伴。

窝在墙隅啜泣的莲恩累了，她撑起身，走进书房拾起桌上的羽毛笔开始给主教修书：

「  
尊敬的劳伦斯主教：  
望君安好。尤瑟夫卡与尤瑟菲娜已通过考核可以出师。  
」

想起自己的过去，莲恩实在不放心这两名少女任职劳伦斯主教直辖的教会医生，让她们分开工作也算是考验这段姐妹相恋的荒唐感情吧。医生擦了擦眼尾，末了多加了一句：

「  
鉴于二人擅长领域有所不同，在此举荐尤瑟夫卡赴月之学会任职教会医生，尤瑟菲娜赴圣诗班任职研究员继续拜伦维斯的相关工作。  
莲恩上  
」

莲恩也无法分辨自己到底是不想再为那两个孩子负责，还是不想再影响她们。她只知道自己一直在不停地流泪，过去二十余载她从未想起过流泪，今朝仿佛全都要补回来了。  
但她知道，这一次自己不会再心软了。她不能再心软了。

 

【TBC】


	24. 【番外·粗人·葛拉缇亚传】更新至章之一

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写在前面：  
> 这是大纲之外的一个新脑洞，算是这个天坑里其中一个小坑的第一铲子，不长，但是会和主线有些照应。大家可以先随便看看，我还是会回去推主线。估计玩过游戏的读者会很容易就打开了上帝视角，反而是没有玩过游戏的朋友在看到这个番外起先一头雾水，等主线推到这个时间节点的时候会被吓一跳。
> 
> 天雷预警：基于原作的极端设定，人偶【性玩具】。虽然我带着嫌恶去描写这些，而且我本意是为了用肮脏去反衬一种单纯而美好的感情，但还是跪求读者斟酌一下自己的心理承受力，慎入，慎入，慎入。因为血源这部游戏的原作就很黑，人心多龌龊，世界观就能有多龌龊。
> 
> 玩过游戏的旁友还记得老猎人DLC里监狱里那个超级高大的铁拳女猎人葛拉缇亚吗？没错这篇是她的番外，同样是与Mon cœur est noir共享设定及时间线。只是这个外传发生在主线后期，我主线还没推到的地方。这本是一个短篇，大概三章就能写完，但是我今天就是急了。  
> 坦尼娅，看过主线的人知道，这是手术祭坛那个黑衣大宝剑捅肾长腿女猎人，莲恩医生的护卫。  
> 人偶暂时没有脸这个设定的原因是为了照顾主线剧情，不然会有冲突bug。  
> 因为被刺激到写了一篇关于玛利亚、人偶和格曼人物关系的分析，具体发生了什么请看最后作者留言。人偶太可怜了，我想让一个女猎人真心爱她，那种特别纯粹的爱。所以这篇的CP是葛拉缇亚x人偶。都怪好友跟我提葛拉缇亚，我本来想写亨列特x人偶的！结果想来想去有一定背景交代的葛拉缇亚真是带感多了……我知道我知道我又是全世界第一个写这对CP的人，但是我也没所谓了，仰天大笑出门去一头怼在南墙上。

【章之一】

  
“哈……哈啊……就是这样，啊……”一名男性猎人在治愈教会工坊角落低沉地呻吟着。不一会，他的声音变得高亢而激烈，然后粗重地喘息着。  
过了一会，他舒服地伸了个懒腰走出小屋，一边系腰带一边推开了门……  
紧接着，一记重拳砸在了他的脸上，直接把他捶得后退了好几步都没能站住，最后刚行完事还软绵绵的腰撞在修理武器的工作台上，顿时痛呼一声跪在了地上。  
男子抬起头，一边扶着还在眩晕的脑袋一边定睛去看来者何人。不看不要紧，这人高大的身形几乎将门堵得严严实实……他这才想起同伴给他的警告——  
教会近来招募了一名肌肉强健身材高大的女猎人，那人好像精神有问题，每天在工坊里守着人偶不让人碰它……想来办事都得冒着生命危险。

他艰难地撑起身子，怒火中烧从工作台上拎起锯肉刀就劈向了袭击他的女猎人……  
“当啷”一声，锯肉刀劈在了一块镔铁上火星四溅，震得他手臂发麻，接着，黑压压的影子飞速罩住了他，他感觉自己整个人被拎了起来，接着就带着强大的惯性飞了出去摔在了石阶上，这还不要紧，连滚带爬的他想撑一下身子都撑不住，整个人撞到铁栏杆上才停了下来。  
作为教会猎人的他从来没这么狼狈过，也是第一次觉得自己碰上了完全打不过的人。就算再咽不下这口气，他面对那个比他还高壮一倍的女猎人也束手无策。  
“像你这种野蛮的女人，等着当一辈子老处女吧。妈的，送给老子老子都不稀得要！”他站起身一边掸着身上的灰尘一边指着屋门破口大骂，屋子里的黑影动了一下往门口走来，吓得他急忙侧步撤了撤，接着“砰”的一声，屋门被重重关上。  
“呿。”他松了口气，把锯肉刀别到身后，一边活动肩背一边走出工坊花园。想想方才的好事，猎人心里倒没什么不平衡了，就算挨了一拳也没所谓，反正该爽已经爽过了。现在敢来这边的大概也只有他了，想起自己回去还能和同事吹吹牛，他也就不觉得自己肿起的左颊很痛了。

高壮女子把左手握着的巨大镔铁块丢到工作台上，随着一声巨响，台子上的工具剧烈地跳了一下落回原处。  
她脱下了连着黑色头巾的帽子露出一头耀眼的红发，女猎人英挺的眉毛虽然偏粗却仍带着女性特有的柔和气质，只可惜此刻因愤怒与厌恶紧紧虬结。  
她从包里掏出毛巾和水瓶，打湿毛巾走到小屋的角落。

屋角躺着一个制作工艺十分精良的人偶。只可惜人偶并没有脸部，看着头部的零件凹槽，大概是曾经有脸部现在却遗失了。  
她蹲下身捡起了人偶断掉的左腿，回到工作台，大手在一堆工具里翻找着，一个一个和关节的连接零件对比。  
比起修理，她看起来更擅长破坏，但令人意外地，她很快找到了需要的工具，回到人偶身边认真修理着。  
待修好了人偶的断肢，她开始用湿毛巾擦拭着人偶的身体。那副身体上没有任何灰尘，因为这名女猎人时常过来打理。她嫌恶地擦掉了人偶腿间那些令她极度不适的液体，想要倒水洗毛巾，犹豫了一下站起身用宽大的肩膀撞开了门，蹲在灌木丛旁拿出水瓶……

这名始终蹙着眉头的高大女猎人名叫葛拉缇亚，人们都称她为“莽撞的葛拉缇亚”。她称不上是美人，颌骨棱角分明，厚唇，灰蓝色的双眼炯炯有神，目光坚毅如炬，高挺的鼻梁与英挺的剑眉更显得她英勇不凡。而她在猎杀中也是人如其名，头脑简单而莽撞，精密的枪械对她来说十分碍事，干脆给一块镔铁打了几个洞当作左手武器。  
可就是这样一个鲁莽的猎人，却对修理比枪械还要精密的人偶轻车熟路，没有人知道为什么。当然，也没有人在乎。谁会在意一个头脑简单四肢发达沉默寡言的女人呢？更何况她比男人还高大壮硕，根本不需要人的保护和宠爱吧。

洗好了毛巾，她又回到了工坊小屋，仔细擦拭着人偶的身体。  
待她终于满意了，这才把毛巾扔进了垃圾桶，出门又洗了一遍手。葛拉缇亚坐在人偶身旁的台阶上，靠坐在符文工作台旁看着苍白的人偶发呆。  
黄昏的光在工坊的木质地板上镀上一层淡淡的金色，人偶银色的鬓发随着微风轻轻摇动，女猎人一时间看得出神，甚至忘了自己来这里是为了修理武器……  
就在这时，一阵轻缓的脚步声擦过她的耳膜。这个脚步声很熟悉，是另一个与她有几面之缘的女猎人。

虽然看到门是开着的，黑衣女猎人仍很有礼貌地脱下了帽子，站在门口敲了敲门板。  
“哦，你。”葛拉缇亚抬头看着来人，撑起身子转身把自己丢在工作台上的大铁块拎起来丢在了地上。  
女猎人说了句谢谢，将背上的巨剑取了下来捧到了台子上。  
她们二人的相处十分安静，却丝毫没有违和感。  
正在修理武器的坦尼娅纤细的手握着小锤，悉心打理着剑刃上那些毛刺。  
清脆的叮当响声与偶尔传来的磨刀声并没有打扰到葛拉缇亚，她靠在墙边，依然注视着那个苍白的人偶。  
这个没有面部、不会动、不会说话的人偶，却让女猎人的内心无比平和，甚至泛起几丝若有若无的轻甜。

“坦尼娅。”葛拉缇亚突然开口，黑发女猎人应了一声，有点意外地抬头看着她。  
“男人，为什么要弄坏她。”她的眉毛又紧紧地蹙了起来。  
坦尼娅闻言一怔，一时不知道怎么回答她才好。半晌，她将细剑收回沉重宽厚的剑鞘中，背在身上一边调肩带一边回答高大的女猎人：“不是男人弄坏了她。是恶人弄坏了她。”  
“什么恶人，我不懂。”葛拉缇亚咬紧了牙关，继续发问，“她很容易坏，为什么还要那么用力。”  
坦尼娅走到葛拉缇亚的身边，注视着这个人偶……不知为何，坦尼娅总能从眼前这个没有脸的人偶身上感受到些许熟悉的气息。她知道这很滑稽，眼前的这个物件分明是没有生命的才对。

“恶人会屈从于兽欲。无关男女。”黑衣女子耐心地解释道，“人性的丑陋，往往体现于求之不得。”  
“嗯。无关男女。知道了。”葛拉缇亚点了点头，单手拎起背后的石锤，拔出细剑，潦草地在磨刀石上蹭了蹭。

“说来也多亏了你，不然我也没法常来这边打理兵器。”坦尼娅诚挚地向正在修理武器的高大女猎人道谢。若不是葛拉缇亚赶跑了那些常来这里利用人偶泄欲的猎人，她来保养兵器时撞见这种事也会觉得非常尴尬。  
“我不会让恶人碰她。”葛拉缇亚把剑锤背到身后，说完，她走出了工坊小屋。

不久之后等待她的，将是另一个猎杀之夜。  
她在越来越频繁的猎杀行动中飞速成长着，可她却无法在猎杀中寻到丝毫的快乐。能给她带来类似快乐情绪的事，是陪伴在那个和她一样无人疼爱的无面人偶身旁，仅此而已。

晚风带着沙尘拂过葛拉缇亚如朝霞般火红的头发……  
她眯起了灰蓝色的双眸，心不在焉地看着这她看不懂的人世间。

【TBC】


	25. 【番外·启蒙·玛利亚传】更新至章之一

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 来来来先警告为敬。这篇师姐是弯的，这篇师姐是弯的，这篇师姐是弯的。只想看直女师姐的猎人赶紧关了护眼。如果不在乎师姐是蚊香还是旗杆只想看血源小说，这部师姐番外完全可以单独拿出来不用看正篇。如果是正篇Mon cœur est noir的读者，走过路过千万不要错过这部番外！！！（正篇的肉正在龟速炖，慢工出细活……）

【玛利亚传】启蒙

 

【章之一】

 

“  
身负该隐之名，  
诞于污秽之血。  
玛利亚，  
玛利亚……  
吾之圣子，  
终将加冕为王。  
”

……

银发女孩猛然从睡梦中惊醒，丝绸睡衣已经被冷汗浸透。这架豪华奢侈的床较之她瘦小的身体显得过于巨大，她挪了半天才挪到床边跳了下去。  
女孩走到房间的落地窗前，城堡外一片荒芜千里冰封。她的母亲、该隐赫斯特城堡的女王玛丽安娜曾告诉她，总有一天她将成为这片土地的领主。  
她若有所思地眨了眨极富灵性的双眼，银色长睫根根分明，翡翠绿色的眸子闪耀着与年龄不符的聪慧。

玛利亚跑到书桌前看了看怀表，不多不少，睡了两个小时。她走到衣柜前脱下睡衣，穿上高领衬衫系好领结，换上长靴马裤便走出了卧室。  
子夜的该隐赫斯特城堡静得诡异，即便下到仆人上到贵戚都认识这位少主，也从来无人知晓她每天都会在深夜醒来去城堡图书馆看书。  
她天生体质奇异，不像普通人类那样需要充足的睡眠。很早就发现自己这个特点的玛利亚为了不给他人造成困惑，通常在仆人们天亮上岗之前就会偷偷跑回卧室。

自幼早慧、知书达礼的玛利亚似乎天生就是一名完美的继承人，但事实上玛利亚的“完美”得益于女王对自己女儿近乎严苛的培养。  
女王玛丽安娜始终都以自己的女儿为傲，称其为污秽血族之圣子。然而稍微年长些的该隐贵族们都知道，玛丽安娜并非完美的血族后裔，她的女儿自然也不会是什么“圣子”。完美的血族，是那个永葆青春的女人——安娜丽瑟。  
作为女王玛丽安娜的堂妹，安娜丽瑟似乎始终是个不受命运女神眷顾的女人。当初拜伦维斯的学者将苏美鲁迷宫之血带到该隐赫斯特城堡，同为第一批试验婴儿幸存者的玛丽安娜与安娜丽瑟命运却截然不同。安娜丽瑟自幼肤色苍白体弱多病，看上去身体更为健康的玛丽安娜又有家族权势加持，顺理成章地继承了女王之位。  
而后的发展更令人咋舌，女王与贵族结姻顺利诞下一名健康的女婴。反观安娜丽瑟，二度结婚不仅没能诞下任何子嗣，两任丈夫都死于重病。据说有好事者去该隐赫斯特城堡的占星师那里打探过安娜丽瑟的命格，却被占星师以天机不可泄露为由拒之门外。  
然而随着时间的推移，女王玛丽安娜的面容逐渐青春不再，而体虚羸弱的安娜丽瑟却始终一副二十来岁的模样，只是棕红色的秀发偶尔掺了几根银丝。  
这也让人们想起那名拜伦维斯学者去世之前的推断——也许安娜丽瑟才是最成功的血族后裔。当初该隐的贵族们都觉得这是他垂死病中的无稽之谈，而今细细思量，着实令人不寒而栗。

这也是玛丽安娜所惧怕的，她逐渐感受到了这个接近妖孽的女人对自己王位的威胁，因而她唯一的王牌只有自己的顺位继承人——玛利亚。她必须赶在安娜丽瑟起异心之前扶植女儿，让她在自己的势力里建立威信。  
好在玛利亚比她预期得更聪颖，培养起来毫不费力，想来堂妹不过空有一副不会衰老的皮囊却没有生育能力，这令玛丽安娜放心了不少。

翌日清晨，玛利亚照例去女王寝宫问安，被女仆告知女王正在工坊等她。  
据传由于该隐赫斯特城堡的富庶，工坊名匠云集，甚至还有从遥远东国慕名来的刀匠。然而比起刀剑铠甲，玛利亚更喜欢文学辞赋。这件事她当然不敢让女王知道。面对母亲的命令，她从来只有服从一个选择。

女孩走进工坊，她看到一名白发苍苍的工匠赤着上身站在门口，正在为一柄短刀开刃。她好奇地凑到工匠身旁，那柄短刀刀身上雕刻着的花纹细密而流畅，她第一次觉得原来武器也可以做得如此精致美丽。  
工匠抬起头擦了擦汗，玛利亚这才发现他的面容和其他人很不同……  
她礼貌地向对方鞠了一躬，问道：“您就是那名来自东国的刀匠吗？”  
“殿下折煞我也。”老工匠忙不迭地回礼，“正是在下。”  
接着，工坊的工匠们鱼贯而出，齐齐单膝跪地行礼。女孩顿时有些不知所措，直到肩膀被人扶上，她侧首望着来人，立刻后退一步行礼：“女王陛下。”  
玛丽安娜点了点头，吩咐侍女给工匠们发放赏金，自己则走到门口的老工匠身旁拿起了那把短刀仔细打量，半晌露出满意的微笑：“不愧是Muramasa先生亲自铸造的刀。”  
玛利亚听到这个名字，露出疑惑的眼神。她从未听过谁的名字有这样奇特的发音。  
接着，女王将刀收入鞘中，递给了女儿：“玛利亚，这刀赏赐予你。”  
女孩难以置信地瞪大双眼，双手接过了短刀：“玛利亚谢恩！”  
看到女儿碧绿的双眼闪烁着欣喜的光芒，玛丽安娜也心生喜悦，但看看时候不早也该带玛利亚去见新招募的画师，于是先和老工匠道别。玛利亚也彬彬有礼向他致谢告别。

玛丽安娜身为女王却从未对部下摆过高高在上不可一世的架子，加上出手十分大方，使得幕僚们都死心塌地忠诚于她。玛利亚只是听仆从提起过，却从未见过女王是怎样对待部下的，今天终于从她对老工匠的态度窥得一二，这件事也让自己对这个独裁的母亲有了些改观。

……

夕阳西下，老工匠穿上白色长袍准备收工。就在这时，远处忽然传来女孩清脆的呼唤——  
“Muramasa先生！”  
玛利亚是一路跑过来的，她气喘吁吁地捧着那柄短刀，眼中带着笑意与崇敬。  
“少主要找我，让其他仆人通知一声就好，何必亲自跑来？”老工匠赶忙从口袋里掏出毛巾递给玛利亚擦汗。  
“怎么好意思麻烦先生？”女孩擦了擦额头，低头看了一眼短刀再抬起头望着刀匠，认真地问，“我想问先生两个问题，第一个问题是…这把刀叫什么名字？”  
老工匠愣住了，他沉默半晌哈哈大笑：“在下果然没有看错啊，少主与刀剑有缘！在下铸刀一辈子，该隐赫斯特城堡从未有任何一名骑士问过我这个问题。”  
玛利亚顿时有点紧张，但还是鼓起勇气追问道：“刀剑不该有名字吗？先生如此用心铸刀，就像作诗作画，大概也会想给自己的作品命名吧？”  
刀匠点头认同：“正是如此。刀剑需要铸造者注入心力，也需要主人的爱护与体会。它的名字叫做‘叶’。”  
“叶……”玛利亚喃喃重复道，她微笑着对老工匠许诺，“我一定会好好爱护它。”  
工匠满意地笑着，接着问：“少主的另一个问题是？”  
女孩点头，抽出了短刀递给了老工匠：“能麻烦您写一下您的名字吗？用东国的文字。”  
刀匠接过短刀，叹息声中有一丝无奈，浑浊的眼里却溢满了感激……

他用“叶”在足边的泥土上刻下了两个玛利亚从未见过的文字——

村正。

 

【章之二】

 

夜已深了，女孩换好衣服，将女王赏赐给她的短刀别在腰间，披上斗篷出了房间。  
该隐赫斯特城堡的夜晚静得瘆人，长廊里回响着的只有她自己的脚步声。自从得到了“叶”，玛利亚忙碌却乏味的生活变得比以前有趣了不少。  
比起从前在图书馆泡一整夜打发时间，现在的她又有了一个新去处——天亮之前去工坊附近找村正先生学剑术。  
玛利亚本对舞刀弄枪没什么兴趣，但既然已经得到了这柄漂亮的短刀，总觉得不学会怎么用它就不算是一个合格的主人。加上村正先生总夸她天赋异禀，还是个孩子的她自然很享受这类褒扬。

玛利亚翻完一本诗集，掏出怀表看了看时间，起身爬上梯子将书放回原处便动身去工坊了。  
靴子踩在雪地上发出嘎吱嘎吱的响声，银发女孩在寒风中裹紧了斗篷，一路小跑。该隐赫斯特城堡坐落在极寒之地，夜间更是凛冽彻骨，每一次呼吸都会瞬间凝成白雾，她鬓边的银发也很快结了霜。  
女孩到了工坊门口，村正先生已经在等她了。她气喘吁吁地打手势道歉，白发苍苍的老者也微笑着用手势回应让她别在意。  
该隐的工匠们没有单另的居所，只能挤在工坊旁边的平房里，说到底他们还是被贵族们当作下人，并不允许随意进出城堡。就算是颇负盛名的村正先生终归还是工匠，若是让其他人知道他在教少主剑术也难逃僭越之罪的指控，因此他教给了玛利亚手语。

村正不算是很精通剑术的人，他会的招式并不多，却教给她不少她从没有接触过的东西，如呼吸与冥想。

“剑术的话，我希望少主永远不需要用到。而其他的却能令您拥有一颗强大的心，从而无往不利。”

玛利亚始终记得村正的这句话，那时的她还不知道这一切背后蕴含着多么丰富的哲理，只是觉得先生也许经历了许多跌宕起伏所以才会说出这么难懂的话。

转眼几年过去，该隐赫斯特城堡的继承人玛利亚已经出落得亭亭玉立。与城堡其他爱美的女性贵族不同，玛利亚从不穿束腰长裙，一次庆典女王托裁缝做了一套华服长裙送去她那里，被她以长裙行动不便为由推诿，而女王也并未放在心上。正值豆蔻年华的少女身材颀长，甚至比一些男性骑士更加高挑，银色的长发松散地扎在脑后，眉清目秀气质文雅，加上一身女骑士的服装更显得她清丽脱俗英姿勃发。  
不少女仆私下都希望能在玛利亚寝宫附近工作，这样或许能多一些偶遇少主的机会，毕竟玛利亚拒绝任何仆人的服侍。

深夜，玛利亚搁下了笔阖上本子，照例动身去图书馆过夜。少女走到门口的时候忽然犹豫了一下，不知为何，心底总有种不太舒服的感觉……但她并没多在意这种凭空而来的预感，还是推开门走进了回廊。  
她前不久刚从母亲寝宫附近的房间搬来这里，偌大的城堡总有她不常来的地方，加上夜间熄了灯火，玛利亚一时想不起去图书馆的路，走着走着便来到了女王千叮咛万嘱咐不该来的地方……

她知道自己完全走反了方向，现在自己正站在安娜丽瑟公主寝宫门口。  
银发少女停驻在石柱旁屏住了呼吸，方才若有所无的喘息与呻吟变得更加清晰。玛利亚扶着石柱的掌心开始发汗，理智警告她应该立刻回去，可这一层门板背后传来的女声却如同塞壬之歌，在她原本平静的心湖兴风作浪……  
少女鬼使神差地推开了宫门，那撩动她心弦的声音立时清晰了起来，令她面颊发烫。她小心翼翼关上门，朝着声音的源头望去……寝宫里挂着层层幔帐，翡翠碧眸中倒映着一团模糊的影，随着女人的娇吟缓缓律动着。  
纤长的手指拾起幔帐的边缘撩开一层，少女双颊薄红，缓步挪向那抹勾起她强烈好奇心的剪影。随着距离越来越近，她的呼吸也愈发急促了起来。令少女心跳失速的不仅仅是这欢爱的奏鸣，更是她深知自己在做一件不该做的事，却无法控制自己不当的行为……  
玛利亚停在了离床幔不远处的墙边，终于看清了纱幔里令人面红耳赤的一幕——

女王的堂妹，安娜丽瑟公主正跨坐在一名强壮骑士身上纵情欢好。更有甚者，那名骑士双手被绑在床头且被封住了口，只能发出些许强忍情欲的喑哑呻吟。

原本带着羞赧的翠绿眼眸渐渐冷了下来，玛利亚的目光在安娜丽瑟如少妇一般年轻的身段上逡巡着，丰腴的胸部随着她的动作上下颤动着，较之那些摆放在城堡各处的雕像，这曼妙腰肢的弧度美得浑然天成。  
幔帐里轻缓摆动着纤腰的女子已经发现了她，却毫不在意地加大了动作的幅度，骑士喉咙里发出的低吟在痛苦与愉悦之间震颤着，公主身下的男人剧烈颤抖着触及绝顶……

而紧接着发生的一幕，却成为了玛利亚一生的阴影——

安娜丽瑟公主从枕边摸出了一把短刀，双手握住刀柄毫不犹豫地划下……寒光一闪，骑士的喉咙被立时割破。颈动脉喷溅的鲜血泼在床幔上，不一会床单也被染红，血液顺着床边名贵的木料滴在了地板上，黏稠的声响令人作呕。  
浑身浴血的安娜丽瑟将短刀丢在床边，掀开了幔帐下床款款走向了伫在墙边的高挑少女。

“玛利亚是个喜欢偷看大人的坏孩子呢……”安娜丽瑟一边阖上睡袍系起腰带，一边抬起头望着眼神森冷的少女，见对方不答，她便抬起沾满血的手轻轻扶上了银发少女清瘦苍白的面颊。  
玛利亚闭上双眼稍微偏过头去，黏稠的血液仍沾在了脸上，令她心底阵阵不适……她向侧面迈了一步与对方拉开距离，鞠躬道歉：“抱歉唐突了您。”  
她的道歉虽然不怎么真诚，倒也算是彬彬有礼，安娜丽瑟旋即饶有兴味地挑起了眉梢：“你可知错？”  
“玛利亚知错。”她的从容出乎了安娜丽瑟的预料。  
公主欣赏地微勾唇角，并指点了一下玛利亚的额头：“我赦免你。”  
她可以清楚地看到玛利亚眼中燃起的怒火，但公主依然不以为意地接着激怒她：“若不是玛利亚未来要接替女王，一定会成为该隐最耀眼的骑士吧。”  
“公主殿下，您这话的意思是可惜我生为继承人，还是觉得我的下场应该和躺在您床上的那名骑士一样？”她蹙起纤细英挺的眉与这名容颜不老的妖异女子对视着。  
安娜丽瑟玩味地笑了笑：“哪里，是我口不择言了。我是说玛利亚太耀眼，无论是王者还是骑士，都将成为最令人瞩目的那一个。”  
“公主殿下谬赞了，如果不需要我帮忙，请容我先行告退。”玛利亚此刻只想离开这个是非之地，当下这件事无论哪一方都实在难以启齿，也许默认什么也没有发生过才是唯一妥当的选择。  
“啊，那是当然……虽然第三张嘴已经张不开了，还是想提醒玛利亚这个秘密若是说出去，可是会有大麻烦的。”病态的笑容绽放在女子苍白的容颜上，在被鲜血侵染的昏暗房间里倍感阴森，“我是指你。”  
玛利亚直视着她的双眼，严肃地说：“公主恕罪，玛利亚不为任何人所威胁。我不愿说出去仅仅是为了避免你我尴尬罢了，请您不要会错意。”

安娜丽瑟一怔，旋即放声娇笑：“啊，我的小玛利亚。你这身傲气还真是……讨人喜欢啊。”

银发少女微微蹙眉不愿再多言，向安娜丽瑟行了一个标准的鞠躬礼，转身优雅地掀开幔帐，走出了她的卧室。

待她离开之后，安娜丽瑟回到床边的落地镜前解开腰带……睡袍落在地上，她被殷红浸染的胴体暴露在满溢血腥空气中。  
堪称完美血族后裔的女子看着镜中自己经流年而不衰的身体，不禁勾起了唇角。

子夜，狂妄的笑声响彻了安娜丽瑟的寝宫。

 

【TBC】


	26. 【番外·一枕黄粱·乌鸦艾琳传之一】完结

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 师姐妹情谊，艾琳的感情大概有些越界。

【一枕黄粱】

 

“艾琳，你偏执得令人心疼……回去吧，为自己而活。”

鲜血与烈火的缠绕中，戴着乌鸦面具的猎人捂住汩汩流血的胸口。她竭尽全力伸手拽住了对方的领口用力一扯，然后缓缓跪在钟楼腐朽的木质地板上……

“再也不要回来……听话。”

猎人剧烈地咳着，浓烈的血腥气混杂着面具里的香料气息充斥着鼻腔，几乎蛀空理智的疯狂战意被眼前女子温柔的言语抚平。

眼睑变得越来越沉重，她知道自己要被送回去了，她的“家”，她的梦。  
在彻底失去知觉前，艾琳紧紧攥住了那颗翠绿色的宝石——她此行唯一的战利品。

……

『我不能带你去。』银发女猎人语气柔和却坚定地拒绝道。  
『不！我的伤已经好了，为什么不能和你去！』黑发少女急切地握住了对方的手，恳求道，『为什么，以前无论多危险的猎杀你都会带上我！』  
『艾琳，你已经被放过了，不要违抗宿命。』银发女子的语意晦涩，垂下翠绿的眸望着眼中含泪的少女猎人。  
『我不懂玛利亚在说什么！怎么会这样，你怎么变成了这样……自从格曼失踪之后你就变得很奇怪……不，没所谓，大不了到时候我自己去找你。』艾琳将手插进风衣口袋，绕过玛利亚的时候撞了一下对方的臂膀，她也没有道歉，怒气冲冲地径直走向门口。  
『艾琳。』玛利亚唤住她，声线有些严厉。  
少女双肩一僵，回眸时却依旧气势汹汹……猝不及防地，女猎人瞬移到她身后，下一秒她就被对方用刀柄击昏了过去。

『我再也不想失去任何人了。』

彼时，艾琳似乎听到玛利亚留下了这句话，但又似乎是她臆想出来的……时过境迁，她更加不确定当初究竟发生了些什么。

眼角微凉，艾琳不知道自己为什么会梦到那么久之前的事。她抬起手，透过面具看着手中的翡翠领针。一切都那么真实，却又如此虚幻。  
她又被那人救了一次，一如二十年前。

乌鸦猎人撑起了身子，像是例行公事一样走向了站在花坛前身材高挑的苍白人偶。  
她抬起头来，望着那张几乎是照着玛利亚的模子刻出来的容颜，有些颓然地轻笑了一声。

“欢迎回家，善良的猎人。我能帮你些什么吗？”人偶向戴着乌鸦面具的女猎人点头问好。  
女猎人伸出手摊开手掌，掌心里躺着一枚镶着翡翠的领针。  
“我一直都在想，什么颜色的宝石最适合你。”艾琳透过木质面具黑黢黢的眼洞与人偶对视着，“果然还是绿色，就像你的……”  
她忽然停住了，人偶疑惑地歪着头，等她继续说下去。  
猎人抬手，一边帮人偶换上新的领针，一边赞美道：“就像你的眼睛一样。很美。”

“这……这是什么？我，我想不起来，什么也记不起，只是……我感到……一种向往……一种我从未感受过的什么……我怎么了？啊……猎人，请告诉我，这是喜悦吗？”人偶伸手拭泪，一块泪滴状的宝石掉落在地。

女猎人不答，弯下腰捡起泪石，收进了口袋，径直走进了屋子。  
她蹲下身打开储物箱，拿出一个木质盒子。  
盒盖被推开，满满一盒泪石亮得晃眼。

艾琳仍然清楚地记得她在背负着仇恨接受血疗后，第一次在猎人梦境醒来的每个时刻。  
当她再见到那张她日夜牵挂的容颜时，当她拥抱着冰冷的人偶时，当她得到温柔却疏离的问好时，当她回身看到自己失踪多年的师父时，当她崩溃地伏地恸哭时。  
她也记得自己是如何眉飞色舞地给人偶讲着那些梦境之外的奇闻轶事，表演得那么幸福，就好像她没有得知师姐死讯，没有流着泪戴上亲手雕刻的乌鸦面具，没有背负起猎人猎手的沉重宿命，没有拿着那支染血的箭四处寻找那名弑杀师姐的凶手。

之所以能收集到这满满一盒泪石，都因为这么多年来她一直像一只乌鸦一样四处搜寻着闪光的东西，去装饰自己的“家”。渴望着，渴望着那些看似回报她的温暖。  
第一颗泪石带给了她欣喜若狂，第二颗泪石则是失望震惊，从第三颗泪石开始，她给它们编上了号，分别放进储物箱的几个小格子里。  
再后来，她只记得自己用红宝石，紫水晶，黑曜石，换过这种白色的石头。  
这一次是翡翠。

是她从那个人领子上扯下来的翡翠，结果也没什么不同。

艾琳试图将新收到的泪石塞进盒子里，却怎么也盖不上盒盖……一瞬间，她的愤怒像是这盒石头一样，溢出了她的忍耐极限。  
猎人烦躁地将一整盒泪石全部泼在了地上，把盒子丢回了储物箱，抱膝坐在地上发怔。  
门窗外的光洒在腐朽的木地板上，衬得一地泪石熠熠生辉。

“艾琳。”苍老的猎人转过轮椅看着她，唤着她的名字。  
“……啊，猎杀不怎么顺心。”艾琳撑起身子，捡起地上的宝石连整理也没整理，胡乱丢进了储物箱，然后重重阖上箱盖。  
“成为一名称职的猎人猎手比当猎人难，你需要更强大的力量，才不会被轻易击溃。”老猎人将拐杖杵在地上，耐心指导着她。  
“你记得自己把这句话跟我重复了多少遍吗，格曼？”艾琳抱臂靠在书架旁反问道。  
格曼叹息一声：“猎人啊，不就是这般枯燥乏味又肮脏的工作吗。这是我们的宿命啊，艾琳。”  
乌鸦猎人闻言不再多言，将腰间短刀放在工坊台上，细心擦拭着抹上刀油。

是了，宿命。又是该死的宿命。  
这个词，艾琳已经从师父和师姐那里听到了无数次。可是艾琳此生只认过一次命……那一次，她狂笑着将染血的乌鸦猎人徽章纳入了襟前。  
她坚信自己就是天定的猎人猎手，是老天让她了结那个躺在树下等死的乌鸦猎人，夺来象征猎人猎手的徽章。这样她就能名正言顺地制裁世间所有嗜血的猎人……名正言顺地追杀那支刺穿玛利亚心脏的箭的主人。  
从决定为复仇而接受血疗的那一刻开始，艾琳渐渐开始感受到宿命对她变本加厉的碾压与折磨。  
成为猎人猎手之后，为了控制自己的心智，艾琳养成了冥想的习惯。可她仍时常会有一些杂念，那些在她脑海中挥之不去的“假如”。  
她曾愚蠢地试图去感动一个没有心的人偶，愚蠢地把人偶当作玛利亚的涅槃转生……假如她永远不知道猎人梦境的存在就好了，若真如此她又怎会醉生梦死自欺欺人十数载。  
可艾琳放不下……人偶的身上倾注了她的感情与寄托，反向交织成她的瘾，蓦然睁开双眼，她已被死死缠绕在执念里受难，日复一日。

永无休止的猎杀、大海捞针的复仇、海市蜃楼的慰藉，这就是乌鸦艾琳的宿命吗？  
她不承认……  
她曾不愿承认。

待老猎人挪出了屋子，艾琳才把短刀收到身侧，走到了窗边的落地镜前。  
女猎人摘下了乌鸦面具，镜中倒映着一名面容清秀的女子，只可惜岁月已经无情地在她的眼角唇边雕刻下痕迹，一头檀发也掺了些银丝。戴着猎人手套的手抚上自己的脸，细长的眼眸颤了颤，一字眉化开哀婉的弧度，那些被尘封的回忆又卷土重来。

……

『第一次参与猎杀的感觉怎么样？』

梳着马尾辫的黑发少女捧起清澈的河水泼在脸上，用袖子擦了擦脸，长长的睫毛还挂着细碎的水滴。她坐在河畔的草地上，侧过身望着身旁身材高挑的银发女子答道：『感觉猎人真是个简单的职业。体力活，什么也不用想，很适合我。』  
银发女子闻言浅笑，解开爱刀放在草地上，坐在了少女的身侧。  
『玛利亚不觉得吗？』少女疑惑地望着她，往她身旁凑了凑。  
名为玛利亚的女猎人垂下眼眸，没有正面回答她：『如果艾琳能成为一名单纯的猎人，倒也不错。』  
说着，她的目光落在了少女身侧挂着的短刀上。那把短刀薄如蝉翼，形状诡异，在阳光下反射着淡蓝色的光辉。  
少女见状，解下短刀递给了玛利亚。  
银发猎人接过短刀轻抚着刀身：『葬仪之刃和慈悲之刃都是治愈教会主教送给格曼的礼物，我也是第一次离这把名刀这么近。毋庸置疑，他很欣赏你。』  
艾琳黑曜石般的眼瞳闪烁着兴奋的光芒，带点骄傲。  
『我能试一试她们吗？』玛利亚问身旁的黑发少女。  
『当然！』少女毫不犹豫地点头，『玛利亚用起慈悲之刃来一定很潇洒！』  
玛利亚闻言礼貌地道谢。

女猎人站起身，走到不远处的花田旁，施力拆开薄如蝉翼的双刀，一声清脆的鸣叫响彻周遭。  
『好刀。』玛利亚赞叹道。  
玛利亚善使双刀，很快就适应了相对自己的爱刀“落叶”略显轻盈慈悲之刃。她的身法极快，一对短刀神出鬼没，动作如行云流水。  
那时正值夏季，花田百花齐放，一望无垠。  
身材高挑的女猎人双手并刀，将慈悲之刃合二为一自上而下劈刺，一道劲风吹散了身前的花瓣，她反手握刀，回眸望向河畔的黑发少女……

轻风拂起玛利亚的披风，洁白的花瓣缓缓落下，擦着她的肩臂飘回了花田。  
她逆光的背影就这样深深铭刻在了艾琳的脑海中，若隐若现的孤寂为她与生俱来的优雅镶嵌了一层不易察觉的边沿。  
无论时光如何流逝，艾琳仍会失控地怀恋那个时代，怀恋正值青春年少的她们，怀恋比肩作战时沸腾的情绪，怀恋彼此疗伤时温情的关怀……  
以及最为奢侈的——单纯。

而在多少年之后的昨日，经历过那么多复杂的受难之后，在猎人噩梦中推开星辰钟塔的大门时，艾琳才发现原来猎人之间的重逢可以如此单纯，单纯得近乎潦草。  
玛利亚仍是当年那副模样，美得出尘，而自己已然老去，老到不愿被她认出。  
可艾琳的表现却仍和当年那个小师妹一样，被师姐握住手的时候，她声线颤抖着唤了对方的名字，面具后的双眼已经噙满了泪水。  
所以她就这样轻易地被认了出来，只好紧张地解释着自己的来意……  
『我杀了他，我终于手刃了那个射杀你的人。』她带着哭腔望着近在咫尺的银发女猎人，哪怕明知自己身处噩梦，也永远都不想醒来。  
『……我成为了猎人猎手。我会诛尽天下所有……他那样的，嗜血猎人。』平日沉稳寡言的精英猎人此刻语无伦次，沉淀十数年的千言万语一时间涌入脑中，拍打着她濒临崩溃的神经。  
可玛利亚闻言却摇了摇头：『他并非恶人。』  
理智的弦绷断的瞬间，艾琳依稀想起了那名被她夺走徽章的猎人猎手临终前的宣判——你可以成为天选的猎人猎手，也可能堕落成最糟的那一任。  
『艾琳，放下你的执念。仇恨与杀戮会毁了你，你不需要为了任何人背负诅咒。』玛利亚仍执着她的手，柔声劝慰道，艾琳却用尽了一切意志抽回了手往后撤了两步。  
火山爆发般的情绪促使她颤抖着拆开了慈悲之刃：『你不是玛利亚……虚有其表！亵渎！这是梦，和那个梦一样，都是假的。休想欺骗我！』  
『艾琳，回去。我不想让你看到我的丑态。』玛利亚将“落叶”提到身侧，垂眸警告道。  
『够了！我受够了！这该死的梦！』艾琳一跃而起，并刀狠狠劈下，然后灵巧地滑步后撤，双刀在面前交叉划出两道寒光。

彼时，史上第一名猎人格曼门徒众多，其中颇负盛名的是仅有的两名女弟子，一名是首徒玛利亚，另一名是小徒弟艾琳。  
两人都善使双刀，招式凌厉迅猛，身法却轻盈优美，虽然时常比肩作战，却从未比试过，大部分同门都猜测作为首徒的玛利亚会略胜一筹。  
而今的艾琳早已今非昔比，她是身经百战的猎人猎手，对猎人的弱点了如指掌，再者慈悲之刃本身就是克制猎人的武器，刀身短而轻薄，比落叶更加灵活，很快就压制住了玛利亚。  
就在她以为自己能一鼓作气抹杀眼前这个玛利亚的“幻影”时，银发女猎人瞬移后退与她拉开了距离……  
素来克己、远离血液与力量诱惑的玛利亚举起双刀，交叉刺穿了自己的颈动脉，痛苦扭曲了她的容颜，将利刃拔出脖颈的瞬间，大量的血液喷溅在眼前乌鸦猎人的衣袍上。

艾琳瞪大了双眼……墨瞳骤然收缩。她见惯了被血侵蚀的猎人，却从未像此刻这般震惊过。  
满腔悲愤令她失控地怒极而笑：『哈…哈哈哈…你果然不是她！你，嗜血的猎人！由我来惩罚你，赐你一死！』

翡翠般的碧眸蕴藏万般无奈，玛利亚挥动被血浸染的双刀劈向了疾速冲来的乌鸦猎人。  
以血为媒，银发女猎人强得令人恐惧。身体已经不再服从支离破碎的意识，艾琳完全是在凭借本能与玛利亚战斗。每个猎人都有对血的渴望，为了控制自己不被吞噬，艾琳从未像此刻这样放肆地使用采血瓶。  
身体里的另一个自我正在被释放，杀戮的欲望早已凌驾于理性之上，再一次，艾琳将玛利亚迫入绝境……

乌鸦猎人仰望着被鲜血缠裹的玛利亚，感觉自己即将触及极限……采血瓶包已空空如也，艾琳后撤几步，躲开了玛利亚带着强劲血质与火焰力量的劈砍，却没能躲开之后的一记处决。  
银发女猎人的身影如浴火的凤凰，猛然闪现在乌鸦猎人的眼前。  
被托起的瞬间，艾琳望入玛利亚的眼中……理智奇迹般飘回疲惫不堪的躯体，她喃喃问道：『玛利亚，真的是你吗…你到底，怎么了……』  
『我身不由己。』食指施力刺入艾琳的胸腔，勾住了主动脉。  
两种剧烈的疼痛交叠在艾琳的心脏上，折磨得她痛不欲生，她庆幸这鸟喙面具遮住了自己的眼睛，咳着血含糊不清地说：『我会醒来……我救你。』  
身体的供血被彻底破坏，猎人的血溅在玛利亚苍白的面颊上……玛利亚托起艾琳，在她耳边歉疚地说：『不。如果我能放你自由就好了。』

……

那是玛利亚的愿望。可她们彼此都有愿望。  
艾琳站在明树花园的提灯前，半掩的大门被一层梦魇之雾笼罩着，她看不到那个人。  
乌鸦猎人向前走了几步，想去揭那层雾，手却停在了半空……  
她想起玛利亚将双刀插入脖颈自残时痛苦的表情，以及那凄婉无奈的眼神。

她们都如西绪弗斯日复一日地受难，何苦成为对方永远无法推上山顶的巨石。

艾琳转身走回了提灯，她蹲下身，黑羽般的披风缓缓铺落在地，乌鸦猎人望着破败的明树花园，消失在猎人噩梦……

艾琳从梦境中醒来，径直走向了人偶的方向。  
她想和人偶道别，经此一别，将是永别……  
可乌鸦猎人听到了熟悉的呼吸声，轻而平稳。人偶正坐在花坛边缘熟睡。  
艾琳低头看着那永远不会老去的容颜，半晌才转身走向梦境花园。

美梦也好，噩梦也罢，一切都该结束了。

……

格曼缓缓地站起身，挥动镰刀，闪着淡蓝色光芒的刀刃抵在最后一个弟子的脖颈上：  
“你们这些丫头，都打算把我这个老不死的丢下了。”

“对不起，格曼。只是……”  
乌鸦面具背后的女子叹息了一声，仰起头——  
“我不能再做梦了。”

月光明亮得刺眼，花瓣随着一阵风扬起，遮蔽了她模糊的视线。

……

亚楠日出的熹微晨光下，艾琳睁开双眼，撑起了困乏的身体。  
玛利亚的背影，人偶的微笑，格曼的梦呓，那些她自以为会忘记的，仍然深深地铭刻在脑海中。就像那该死的猎人誓约一样。  
她站在井边，颤抖着摘下了乌鸦面具……

泪水滴落在井水中，激起的涟漪扭曲了艾琳温婉的容颜。

花有重开日，人无再少年。

 

【END】


	27. 【番外·西绪弗斯的苦难·乌鸦艾琳传之二】更新至章一

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CP: 血鸦x艾琳

【章之一】

“找我这个老女人搭档？你可真有意思。”她是个声音很有磁性的女猎人，我们戴着相同的面具，穿着一样的猎人制服。  
我和她一样，都是精熟猎杀技巧的精英猎人，不仅擅长狩猎野兽，还擅长狩猎猎人。换言之，我们都是猎人猎手。  
“听你声音并不老。况且找搭档凭实力，年龄无所谓。”我知道我不怎么会说话，但我没有说谎，她的声音听起来并不老，而且很好听。  
“……我已经习惯一个人猎杀的生活了。”她拒绝了我。

虽然看不到她的表情，但语气听起来有些动摇，我有自信能劝服她。  
“我的名单里有些比较棘手的人，尤其是亚哈古尔的猎人通常成群结队。我想你那边应该也会碰上这种情况吧？”  
她抱臂看着我，没有答话。乌鸦面具背后的那双眼睛像黑曜石一般静默却光彩夺目。  
见她并没有露出不耐烦的眼神，我便继续劝说：“我和你的排名一直不相伯仲，我想我有资格和你提出组队建议。”

“真是个难缠的小鬼。”她终于接了话茬。  
“……你见过三十多的小鬼吗？”我终究还是对她倚老卖老的态度不满了，况且谁更老还真说不定呢。  
“对我来说你是。”女猎人向我伸出了手，“先合作一个月好了。”  
“那再好不过了。下一个目标先从你名单上取。”这个结果令我喜出望外……这种喜悦我自己也难以理解。十几年的猎杀生涯，莫说主动提出结伴猎杀，这甚至是我头一次想和同行的猎人沟通。

“对了，请问你的名字是？”我转过身去，又撞进了她的眼波……  
“艾琳。”

===================================

我和艾琳的合作十分默契。她拥有一把罕见的武器，是一把形状诡异、散发着幽蓝光泽的短刀。这把短刀可以拆成双刀，双持状态下攻速极快，加上艾琳的耐力惊人，与她交手的猎人几乎没有还手之力。  
而我……自从初次狩猎至今，仍然没有找到一把趁手的兵器。  
有一次我提出试一试她的爱刀，她似乎犹豫了一下，但还是借给了我。  
……

“慈悲之刃？名字不错，只是你用起来毫无怜悯可言。”猎杀之后，我擦干净刀身将短刀还给了艾琳。  
她低沉地笑了：“这是个充斥着讽刺的世界。”  
见刀柄上镶嵌了一颗我从未见过的纯白色宝石，与那些猩红的神血宝石完全不同，我便多问了一句：“你从哪里弄到的这块石头？”  
“……这玩意很容易弄到，我曾经有很多。都扔了，就留了一块。”她把慈悲之刃别回腰间，刀刃上幽蓝的光芒在宽大的墨色碎布披风下时隐时现。  
“有什么特别的功效吗？”我忽然问了这么多，倒不是因为我对她有多好奇，只是我钟情于可以增强我力量的一切。  
艾琳自哂了一声：“算是块废物，不过偶尔能保命。”  
“我倒是见过回复力更强大的类似宝石，如果你有兴趣，我可以带你去圣杯地牢碰碰运气。”我提议道。我在解除契约之前时常光顾圣杯地牢，现在没了梦境的保护不得不惜命，变得谨慎了不少，不过如果艾琳想去我是很乐意奉陪的。  
但艾琳摇了摇头，末了抬手拍了拍我的肩：“我的能力足够应付手头这些任务了。况且……”

“有时候光凭客观条件好坏是无法决定一样东西的去留的。只是单纯为了留个念想也说不定。”她背过身去对我说，我听懂了，却不认同。

我只会留下对我有用的东西，没有用的一概丢掉，更不会拿一块鹅卵石一样普通的石头去占我武器上宝贵的宝石槽位。

===================================

近来沉溺于血液的堕落猎人越来越多，其中不乏经验丰富的猎人，任务难度也增加了不少。有一次我们应付两个高阶教会执刑者，我耗光了所有采血瓶，左肩被沉重的洛加留斯之轮砸伤，艾琳也头一次显得力不从心。  
所幸我和艾琳已经合作了一个月，而对方是两个失去神智不懂得配合的猎人。  
战斗结束之后，我扯着尸体的披风擦干净手杖上的血，把两个执刑者的枪械拿来都试了试。一把路德维希的步枪，另一把是教会的双发火枪，我自然选择威力更大的后者。  
待我掠夺完战利品，回头看到我的搭档艾琳仍坐在台阶上平复着呼吸，我也走到她身旁坐了下来。

夜风有些凉，却很快安抚了我经历激烈的猎杀后有些昏沉的头脑。  
艾琳似乎不想让我感觉到她很累，在鸟喙面具后强行压抑着急促的呼吸……这一瞬间，我的心口忽然感到一阵绞痛，是一种切实的、生理性的疼痛。  
不由自主地，我抬手环住了艾琳的肩膀。作为这个时代最灵活的猎人的她骨架很小，抱起来很舒服……  
“……没大没小的。”我能感觉到她的肩膀有些僵。  
我没有松手，反而又收紧了一些将她揽进了怀里，她挣扎了一下，被我扶着脑袋按在了肩头。  
“别以为我舍不得杀你。”她的威胁听起来有些冷冽。  
“如果我把我的面具摘下来，你能让我看看你的脸吗？”我松开手，转过脸望着她醉人的墨瞳。  
“不。我对你的脸没有兴趣。”她眯眸拒绝道，“我们的合作到此为止了。”

我并没有理会她说什么，兀自摘下了自己的面具……我从她的眼中看不到什么情绪波动，没有厌恶，没有欣赏，没有意外。她的目光最终停留在我银色的长发上，似乎在回忆着什么。  
“让我一偿夙愿吧，在我离开之前。”我握住了她的手，她没有抽回去，我的心底泛起一阵难以抑制的欢欣。  
沉默半晌，她叹息着别开眼仰起头望着纯白的满月……  
被鲜血浸透的手套在木质面具上留下了血迹，月光照亮了她清丽的侧颜，一头檀发整齐地束着，纵然掺了些银丝依然不影响她的美。  
“……你哪里有自己说得那么老。”我松开了手，脱下手套放进口袋里。而她侧首望着我，我发誓，这是我此生见过最美且难以忘怀的一双眉眼。我曾猜测过无数次她的眉眼是否如她的动作一般凌厉，谁曾想正相反。一字眉，细长的眼眸，黑曜石一般闪烁着沉静的光辉，温婉得不像个猎人。  
“谢谢你哄我开心。”她微微勾起唇角苦笑，“我要走了，后会有期。”

她站起身之前被我拽住了手腕，而趁她错愕回眸之际，我的双手捧住了她的脸颊……艾琳是我今晚的猎物，从我想要摘下她面具的那一刻起，我就在蓄谋如何得到她。  
“没有哄你。你好美。”我抵着她的额头与她对视。第一次，我在这名无论何时都游刃有余的精英猎人眼中看到了慌乱。  
她似乎想要拒绝我，可我却吞下了她所有的话语……

艾琳柔软的薄唇在颤抖，她无力地推着我的肩膀，眼中满溢着动摇。我握住了她推拒的手，与其十指交握放在自己的心口：“你可以选择离开我，这是你的自由，可我的心已经选择了你。”

我看到，艾琳的眼中含着泪。半晌，她垂下眼眸，贴着我的唇轻声问道：“哪怕我心里有一个难以忘怀的人？”  
我当然早就猜到了。关于那块没用的石头的故事，我不想听。所以我收紧了手，热切地吻着她，在喘息的间隙压低声音回答她：“我有信心让你心里只有我一个人，只是这需要时间……和更多的相互了解。”

“你可真是……像个强盗一样。”她闭着双眼，低沉地笑着，她的笑声性感得令我下腹发热……  
“今晚回我住所过夜。”面对艾琳，我已经失去了一个猎人应有的耐心。  
“我有选择的余地？”她回吻了我……  
我们一路走走停停，唇舌缠绵，我的大脑一片空白，以至于根本不记得是怎么回到住所的。

对于身材，艾琳有些自卑，正如她常常不自觉地说自己已经老了一样。可当她褪下那件靛蓝色风衣的时候，我感觉到了明显的生理冲动……  
“别这么盯着我。”她温婉的一字眉微微蹙了起来，面色绯红。  
“你真美。”我由衷地赞美道，向前迈了一步靠近她。  
艾琳望着我，抬起手臂掩着胸口：“我要再年轻个十岁会相信你这么盯着我是对我的夸奖。”

我听腻了她对年龄的抱怨，干脆用唇封住了她因紧张而颤抖的双唇。那温润的触感令我着迷，而迷离的瞳又蕴藏了太多我从未见过的感情……艾琳不知道自己这双眼眸甚至比她的身体更催情。  
我有些急切地解着领口的衣扣，而她也移开了挡在胸前的双手帮我宽衣。我承认自己素来是一个对剧烈情绪没什么抑制力的人，艾琳的一举一动却都在剧烈地刺激着我脆弱的神经。我爱极了与她结伴猎杀，爱极了我们一同沐浴在猩红色血液中相互依偎，我相信我也会沉醉于她体内的触感。

艾琳的身材在猎人中算是十分纤细了，腰腹上没有一丝赘肉，而她的身体在床上和在猎杀中一样无比性感。她像是一只猫科动物，优雅又危险。

我的触碰，她的喘息……  
我的肩背，她的双手……  
我的爱抚，她的腰臀……  
我的心跳，她的迎合……  
我们的一切都那么和谐。无论是她用修长的双腿紧紧缠绕着我的身体，还是她用低沉性感的声线在我耳边呻吟，都让我只想停留在她温润湿滑的体内享受这生于末世最美好的温存。  
与她十指交握的瞬间令我幸福得发狂，肩头的痛楚昭示着她已触及绝顶欢愉，而我亦激动得泫然欲泣。  
我爱她。  
我愿意为她欺世，为她死。

艾琳侧过身看着我，她的呼吸依然紊乱而炽热。我与她对视，欣赏着她倾城绝美的眉眼。  
她勾起唇角，即便是眼尾有些细纹，我也猜不出她的年龄。  
“来……”她忽然伸手捧着我的脸，轻吻着我的唇，浅尝辄止格外诱人。  
我闭上双眼，一边回吻一边说：“……你这样我还想再要一次。”  
艾琳紧拥着我，贴唇轻声撩拨：“明天晚上才有行动。”  
我没有再故作矜持，翻身压上热切地舔吻着她纤细的脖颈：“我后悔没有早些挑明自己对你的冲动。”  
她刚刚平复下来的呼吸又变得紊乱了起来，不知是不是为了掩饰羞赧，很煞风景地说了一句：“你不嫌我老，就不算迟。”  
我有些无奈地扶上了她的脸颊：“好了，我必须要想办法让你闭嘴不再谈年龄。”  
艾琳笑了笑，主动吻住了我，带着将我推向失控临界点的激情。

【TBC】


End file.
